Sweet Disposition
by NekiitaChan
Summary: A/U! ¿Por qué tenemos esa costumbre de hacer las cosas al revés? No lo sabemos, pero al final, nuestros caminos siempre se encontrarán. Ulquihime FOREVER!
1. Dakota

Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo!

**Capítulo 1: Dakota**

Hacía mal tiempo, en esa tarde de otoño, el cielo estaba teñido de un color gris profundo, las gotas de lluvia caían lenta y delicadamente sobre la calle y los árboles, produciendo cierto aire de melancolía y tristeza, fuera de su habitación. Parecía que el clima no parecía cooperar con lo que presenciaba aquella chica pelirroja, que tenía sus expresivos ojos del color de ese mismo cielo lluvioso abiertos de par en par, mirando fija y perdidamente algo en su laptop. La chica parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, hundida en un sinfín de preguntas y al mismo tiempo, parecía pensar en la nada, con esa mirada vaga y extraña que proporcionaba a aquello que miraba en su _laptop_.

_And made me feel like the one, made me feel like the one… _D_e_ su ordenador provenía alguna canción que invadía toda la habitación con un toque melancólico y haciendo resonar una frase traicionera en su coro… una y otra vez; pero la chica ni siquiera parecía recordar que aquella estúpida canción pudiera alguna vez conmover sus frágiles sentimientos, parecía tan ensimismada mirando con incomprensión aquello en la pantalla, la cual iluminaba su rostro & sus llorosos ojos color ceniza.

_Pero… ¿Porqué? _Pensaba una y otra vez. _¿Qué hice mal?_ Se cuestionaba.

Miles de pensamientos y dudas ahogaron su mente al leer aquel _mail_. La chica deseó que aquel Lunes jamás hubiera llegado, por primera vez en 6 meses, después de la partida del "amor de su vida" a Londres, por cuestiones de estudios. Ichigo prometió escribir cada Lunes, sin falta, por el espacio de dos años eternos, los cuales tendría que pasar en aquella cuidad por motivo de un intercambio por parte de la universidad en donde él estudiaba.

Flashback -

_- Desearía poder llevarte conmigo, de verdad, no sabes cuánto, Orihime._

_- N-No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Yo… yo te amo y sé que tu también, por eso, a pesar de la de la distancia, nada nos separará._

_- Lo sé, pero no me hago a la idea de estar sin ti. Sé que debo cumplir con mis deberes del colegio y es parte de mis sueños el viajar a aquella cuidad, pero… _

_- ¡No! No digas eso Kurosaki – kun, yo entiendo que ha sido una de tus metas y no dejaré que te lo pierdas por nada del mundo, ¿ok? Estaremos bien._

_- Hmmm…_

_- ¿Confías en mí?_

_- Claro que lo hago._

_- ¿Entonces? Yo también confío, en ti y ¡eso es todo lo que hará falta! Anda, sonríe un poco. Hagamos la excepción de las despedidas y transformemos ésta en una feliz, Kurosaki-kun._

_La chica dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla del joven, tratando al mismo tiempo, con todas sus ganas, de no llorar y de no hacer el momento aún más difícil para los dos._

_- Orihime…_

_El joven de anaranjados cabellos le extendió una mirada cariñosa a la tan amable y comprensiva pelirroja, mientras tomaba una de las manos de ella en la suya._

_- Dime - dijo con aquella dulce voz, mirando al joven con una tierna sonrisa. _

_- Te amo._

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio en la conversación, al tiempo que se sintió una ráfaga de viento haciendo ruido cuando arrastraba un par de ligeras hojas secas por el suelo de aquél parque lleno de la luz roja de una puesta de sol._

_El joven abrazó a la chica con desesperación, como si de ella dependiera su vida, como si fuera a fundirse con ella._

_- Fin de Blashback -_

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera leyendo, entonces, aquellas tortuosas palabras? Él dijo que la amaba, que no se imaginaba la vida sin ella. Y ahora ¿le pedía que terminaran el remedo de relación virtual que tenían? ¿Así de repente?

_¡NO!_

Debe ser un tipo de equivocación. Tal vez, se equivocó de destinatario al enviar aquel _mail_. Tal vez había una chica en su lista de contactos que también tenía un nombre que empezara con "O" y al teclear el nombre del destinatario, la opción predictiva seleccionó a la otra chica. Sí, eso era. Además aquella chica quería algo con él, por eso Ichigo pedía terminar el contacto con ella. Sí, más bien, eso era. ¡Claro! Una chica le coqueteaba y él la rechazó porque aún está enamorado de mí. Sobre todo porque la chica inglesa entendería los rechazos en español...

_Qué tonta…_

_¿Tan rápido se olvidó de mí?_

Leía y releía aquella larga y absurda correspondencia. Vez tras vez, tras vez; tratando de encontrar alguna pista, algún indicio, que le diera alguna idea de cuál fue el motivo de esa reacción, porque, aparentemente, en todas las incontables oraciones, palabras y letras que conformaban ese correo, no había concretamente la razón por la cual él la dejaba. No la había.

…

* * *

><p>"Señorita Inoue: - <em>¿"Señorita Inoue"? Jamás me llamó así antes. -<em>

Escribo este correo esperando que se encuentre bien, que la universidad valla de maravilla y todo esté en orden por allá.

El motivo principal de este correo es para hacerle una petición, sin aclararle antes que, no me gustaría que tuviera algún pensamiento equivocado o tome a mal lo que le explico a continuación. –_ y… ¿Desde cuándo nos hablamos de "usted"? - _

Quisiera explicarle también que la vida por aquí cada vez está más agitada, como usted ya sabe, y cada vez tengo menos tiempo libre, los estudiantes aquí son muy dedicados y estoy tratando de llevarles el paso, - _¿Tú llevarles el paso? ¡Hah! Como si fueras tan aplicado… - ,_ no quiero, por ningún motivo que piense, que la decisión que estoy a punto de explicarle, ha sido consecuencia de alguna otra - _¿otra? –_ persona en mi vida. – ¡_Sospechoso! - _ Tomo esta decisión por el bien de los dos, porque creo firmemente que es lo más sano.

Lo que quiero pedirle, es que terminemos nuestra relación, así como el contacto que tenemos por éste medio - _¿Qué? - _. Creo que será mejor para los dos, usted puede concentrarse en su vida, así como yo en la mía, esto es mi vocación y si fuera necesario, daría mi vida por ello. – _Pokerface - _Quiero decirle que la amo y que por ese amor, tomo esta decisión, que espero sea comprendida de su parte. - _¿Llamas amor a eso?_- Reitero también, que no es influencia de alguien más; es por propia convicción, y también le ofrezco mi apoyo y mi amistad, en la medida de lo posible, desde aquí para lo que se le ofrezca. - _¡Qué generoso!... Imbécil, -_

Saludos.

Kurosaki, Ichigo."

* * *

><p>No podía creerlo, después de leer tantas veces aquel correo, ella sola contestaba a los argumentos de Kurosaki, dejando salir sus verdaderos y encolerados sentimientos. Por un lado, sentía que su corazón estaba comenzando a romperse como si se tratara de una frágil copa de cristal cuando cae al suelo desde muy arriba; y por el otro lado se sentía indignada, enojada, confundida y sin una respuesta concreta.<p>

No sabía nada, ni razones ni motivos, ya que entendía perfectamente que lo que estaba escrito en ese correo, era más basura y excusas que sinceridad. Conocía a Kurosaki lo suficiente para descifrarlo. Lo único que sabía era que él no quería recibir ni un insignificante _mail_ de su ahora, exnovia.

Tan pronto terminó de entender eso, se levantó de la silla en donde estuvo releyendo mil veces aquel texto, miró a la ventana dándose cuenta que el clima no ayudaba, volteó a ver su obscura habitación y se echó a su cama a llorar hasta que sus ojos no dieron más lágrimas.

No terminaba de creerlo, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer contestar aquel _mail, _no estaba segura de nada más que de la soledad que la acompañaba esa noche lluviosa de Agosto.

** - Continuará... -**

_Hola, este es mi primer Fic! Sí, es Ulquihime, pero tenía que armar una introducción… no se preocupen por el leve Ichihime que hay, ya no existirá nunca más, hahah… Bueno, la verdad es que no espero reviews porque no está tan bueno ahorita, pero si es que llegan a leer esto, les agradecería mucho que dejaran un pequeño comentario u opinión en forma de Review! Gracias 3_


	2. Breakfast of Feelings

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capítulo de este fic; muchas gracias a Hiltory-Chan & nura jenova por sus alentadores reviews, espero les guste este nuevo cap & ¡gracias de nuevo!

Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

Capítulo 2:

Breakfast of feelings

…

Un rayo de sol despertó a la chica de su posible "pesadilla". Aún no terminaba de creer que la noche pasada hubiera leído tales palabras en su _laptop._Abrió los ojos con pesadez, como si parecieran doler - no más que su corazón -, se incorporó mirando su solitaria habitación rosa; miró al reloj, notando que eran las 12 del día con algunos minutos, también notó que no se había cambiado, llevaba la misma ropa de ayer al regresar de su última clase y echarse a llorar hasta dormirse. Dio un pequeño suspiro, como dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, había pasado lo inevitable.

Parecía que aquella soledad que había costado tanto esfuerzo ahuyentar, regresaba poco a poco. Pasó mucho tiempo que no se sentía así… Desde la muerte de Sora, su hermano mayor, hace unos años. Trató de moverse, pero parecía que sus miembros no estaban conectados al cerebro de la chica, hasta que después de unos minutos se levantó lentamente de la cama, quedándose unos momentos de pie. Caminó hacia la ventana. Hacía un buen tiempo, el sol estaba tan radiante como nunca, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y se podían escuchar a lo lejos los cantos de los pajarillos.

No parecía el fin del mundo después de todo.

La chica trató de no pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior y fue directamente a la ducha. Entrando al baño y al encontrarse con el espejo, se miró en el mismo; como quien ve a un extraño. Ahí estaba ella, tan diferente. Notó sus ojos hinchados, su larga melena despeinada, unas obscuras ojeras dibujadas bajo sus grises ojos & su aspecto desalentador. No se reconocía.

Tocó su cara, cuales manos que descubren una nueva textura por primera vez. Pasó su mano por la frente y enseguida pasándola por su anaranjado cabello, tratando de acomodarlo, como si eso fuese a hacer alguna diferencia en su aspecto. Estaba mal. Eso no podía cambiarse ni con todo el maquillaje del mundo. No era algo físico, y menos que se pudiera arreglar siquiera en horas. Definitivamente no.

Abrió la regadera y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Entró en el chorro de agua caliente al tiempo que empezaba a ordenar sus pensamientos y tomando lo ocurrido con más calma. Asimilando poco a poco que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar radicalmente.

¿Por qué habría de cortarla tan de repente? Si ella le había dado todo. Mil recuerdos se deslizaron por la mente de Orihime, como si todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos; desde el instituto, se hiciera una película rápida en su cabeza, mientras ella masajeaba su largo cabello con el shampoo. Tendría que hacerse a la idea de que esos recuerdos no volverían, no por lo menos un año y medio, que es lo que tardaría Kurosaki en regresar, si es que lo hacía; pero muy en el fondo dudaba que eso fuera a pasar.

_Debí suponerlo._ Pensó abrumada. _Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por él, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que él no sentía lo mismo por mí. Ni siquiera pudo haber escrito un final más convincente para lo que teníamos, pudo haber pensado en algo mejor. Tonto. De hecho, pudo haber llamado, no sé… algo menos humillante que un estúpido mail. Jamás lo hubiera visto venir, tal vez estaba tan ciega por él…_

Unas lágrimas esbozaron de los ojos de la chica, al tiempo que pensaba todas esas cosas. No habría problema, todas esas lágrimas, palabras, recuerdos e incluso sentimientos tenían que irse junto con la espuma en el agua que corría por el cuerpo de la chica. Así es, todo eso tenía que irse por aquella coladera, ya no iba a dejar que, a pesar de lo lejos que estaba el innombrable, continuara haciéndole daño. Ya no.

Seguramente él se la pasaba feliz de la vida en Londres, saliendo con sus amigos, conociendo nuevos lugares, tal vez… con un nuevo y londinense amor. ¿Y ella? Sufriendo y sintiendo golpes en su frágil corazón. 

_Ya no.__  
><em> 

¿Por qué tenía ella que ser la que siempre llevaba la carga pesada? No era justo.

Al salir de la ducha, enredo su cuerpo en una toalla. Caminó hacia el espejo y con su mano quitó lo empeñado en el mismo, haciendo un círculo; se miró al espejo, ya con un semblante diferente. Ya no era el de chica asustada e indefensa, con un roto corazón. Algo cambió. Era una chica distinta a la que hace unos momentos entró a la ducha. Efectivamente, dejó ir por la coladera todos esos sentimientos y recuerdos que apesadumbraban su corazón, dejó ir todo lo que la hacía débil y decidió con convicción que NADIE, NUNCA, iba a volver a hacerla sufrir. Decidió que era la última vez que alguien se atrevería a lastimarla. Que de ahora en adelante, ella iba a poner una barrera inmensa para que nadie pudiera aproximarse siquiera a su roto corazón; se convertiría en alguien inalcanzable. 

_Está decidido. Así será.__  
><em>

…

La chica salió de la ducha siendo una nueva Orihime Inoue. Se cambió y así, de la nada, tuvo una "brillante" idea. Se mudaría de aquella cuidad, lo meditó muchas veces, mucho antes de que iniciara algo con Ichigo, pero había algo que no le daba la suficiente convicción. Hoy era el día, ya estaba decidido.

¿Por qué habría de quedarse? Lo único bueno que había en aquel lugar, era su mejor amiga Tatsuki & la tumba de Sora. Sólo eso, lo demás no le traía ningún buen recuerdo al menos, por ejemplo sus padres. Le enfermaba la idea de pensar en ellos, nada más.

Comenzó a hacer maletas con las cosas necesarias, muy pocas. Ya lo había preparado todo en su mente; tenía un plan. Había estado ahorrando dinero desde, hace un año, cuando encontró un trabajo en una cafetería cerca de casa. Realmente no había tenido en qué gastar ese dinero, no tenía que pagar alquiler & vivía ella sola en casa, desde que Sora murió; a veces llegaba a tener visitas, pero eso no hacía que sus salidas monetarias incrementaran. Tenía bastante dinero ahorrado, el suficiente para tomar un vuelo a cualquier otra ciudad, rentar una habitación, tal vez un apartamento y salir a buscar un trabajo. Sí, eso haría.

Al terminar de hacer la maleta, salió de su habitación y se dirigió afuera, como queriéndose despedir de aquella casa. Dio unos pasos fuera y se giró hacia la casa. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, miró a su alrededor y tras unos instantes de silencio dijo, como despidiéndose de la casa:

- Me voy.

Se dirigió primero a ver a Tatsuki. Al llegar a su casa tocó el timbre y ella salió a recibir a quien fuera que llamaba a su puerta.

La joven de cabello azulado y complexión delgada pero atlética asomó la cabeza por la puerta que medio abrió, viendo que, quien la visitaba era su mejor amiga.

- ¡Hime…! ¿cómo estás? Ven pasa…

- Tatsuki – dijo en tono un poco serio, interrumpiendo y evitando la mirada de su amiga –

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Hmm! Sí… si, no pasa nada. Sólo vengo a despedirme.

- ¿Eh? – la peliazul miró a la pelirroja estupefacta, incrédula- ¿De qué demonios hablas, Hime? –Casi gritó y la miraba con el ceño fruncido-

- Sí, bueno… No te asustes, me voy por un tiempo, quiero alejarme de todos, no sé si me entiendas; necesito… encontrarme a mí misma. – explicó la pelirroja atarantadamente mientras miraba hacia sus zapatos –

- ¿Pero porqué? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Explícame! – exigía su amiga –

De repente Orihime, sin decir más, abrazó a su amiga fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que se alejaba de ella con paso apresurado.

- Te lo explicaré todo cuando llegue, te llamaré, ¡lo prometo! – la chica se alejó corriendo, diciéndole adiós a su amiga con la mano.

- Hime… - dijo casi susurrando parada en el marco de su puerta, con una mirada triste- 

La chica corrió hacia el cementerio, en donde yacía ahora su hermano Sora. Caminó por los verdes pastos del lugar, respirando lentamente al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la tumba de su querido hermano.

Al llegar, se quedó parada frente a la lápida, dejando una flor frente a la piedra que estaba grabada con el nombre de Sora Inoue. Dio un largo suspiro y esperó unos segundo mirando dicha piedra oval, mientras se llevaba una mano a su corazón. Inhaló…

_Sora… No sabes cuánta falta me has hecho. Me encantaría que, por lo menos tu espíritu estuviera aquí y me diera alguna señal de aprobación para hacer esto… Tú sabes mejor que nadie que aquí no hay buenos recuerdos; por lo menos para mí, solo el tuyo. Estaré bien… y_– unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos – _volveré, Sora. Te quiero._

La chica secó las lágrimas rápidamente con el puño de su suéter, como si Sora estuviera ahí diciéndole que fuera fuerte y que no llorara, que todo iba a salir bien. Puso sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, con los puños cerrados y apretando. Pensó que sería mejor salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, ya que, si cambiaba de opinión, todo estaría perdido.

Dio media vuelta, tomo su maleta y salió apresuradamente de ese lugar. 

_Todo estará bien.__  
><em> 

__

_Continuará... __****_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, aquí está el segunda capi de este fic. Orihime está decidida a no creer más en el amor. Se irá por un tiempo a otro lugar. ¿Les ha gustado? Bueno, espero que sí, creo que me ha quedado un poco largo; pero en fin... Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer. Agradecería que si estás viendo esto ahora, pudieras darme tu opinión en forma de Review. ¡Gracias y un beso!_


	3. Linger

¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer cap de esta historia, quiero disculparme con ustedes por el formato tan pobre del segundo cap, es que últimamente mi internet está un poco mal & no me deja actualizar o hacer cambios. Pero bueno, eso lo resuelvo pronto, por mi parte no entretengo más & espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo cap n_n

**Capítulo 3: **

**Linger**

…

Sentada en las sillas de plástico azules del aeropuerto, se encontraba Orihime; estaba esperando 10 minutos más para que su vuelo fuera voceado y pudiera pasar a la sala dónde abordar. Se veía un tanto nerviosa, con un poco de incertidumbre… Pero ya no podía volver atrás, el boleto estaba pagado & todo preparado para irse.

* * *

><p>- Unos minutos antes… -<p>

_Mmm… veamos, ¿a dónde quieres ir, Orihime? _

_¿Shangai? No. _

_¿Sydney? No._

_¿Francia? Mmm… no._

_¿Berlín? Gracias, pero no._

_¿Londres? JAMÁS. _

_¿California? No. _

_¿Taipei? ¿Eh?_

_¿Hawaii? Mmm…_

_¿Vancouver? Uhm…_

La chica miraba los horarios de los vuelos y todos los destinos haciendo una mueca, sin tener pista de a dónde quería ir. Y entonces recordó aquella conversación que hace unos años tuvo con Sora; él le contaba que fuera de la cuidad donde vivían, había infinidad de lugares por recorrer, por ejemplo las Cataratas del Niágara, la Gran Muralla China o el imponente Taj Mahal.

Recordó incluso que su hermano le habló de la famosa Quinta Avenida en la ciudad de Nueva York, repleta de tiendas, luces y mucha gente. Siempre quiso conocer ese lugar, lleno de movimiento, vida y lugares atractivos, tal vez pudiera encontrar algo interesante allí. Era totalmente opuesto a lo que tuvo en casa. ¡Sí, parecía una buena idea!

Se dirigió nerviosa a pedir en el mostrador, a una amable señorita que pudiera venderle un boleto para el vuelo que saldría en 20 minutos a Nueva York. Lo cual fue algo bastante rápido. La sonriente señorita le dio instrucciones a Orihime, mientras terminaba de echarle un vistazo a su documentación, contaba el dinero e imprimía el boleto, le dijo que podía esperar en los asientos a unos pasos más de ella, que su vuelo sería voceado para pasar a la sala Este del aeropuerto y que ahí podría abordar.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba la chica, sentada en las sillitas azules de la sala de aquel aeropuerto a que el reloj marcara la hora o que se escuchara una voz llamando a todos los pasajeros del vuelo 5102 a Nueva York. Por una parte se sentía emocionada, pero por la otra, tenía miedo; ya que no sabía si podía irle tan bien como lo pensaba… Pero no importaba, lo que la pelirroja quería era olvidarse de todos esos malos recuerdos y comenzar una nueva vida, en un nuevo lugar, lleno de oportunidades.<p>

Llegó la hora y la voz por el micrófono resonó en toda la sala, indicando que la chica podía pasar a la siguiente sala ya. Ella se levantó y con paso apresurado se dirigió hacia la sala Este; todo pasó muy rápido, tal vez por los nervios de saber que iría a otro continente, que no conocía a nadie ahí, que tendría que utilizar el poco inglés que pudo aprender en el instituto y que tal vez no debió alejarse nunca de casa.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba ya arriba del avión y una azafata les explicaba cómo usar el chaleco salvavidas y la mascarilla de oxígeno en caso de emergencia, ella prestaba mucha atención y a la vez, pensaba hasta en lo peor, era su primer vuelo en avión, no tenía ni idea. Miró hacia la ventana que tenía a su derecha, sacó su móvil y empezó a redactar un sms a Tatsuki, diciendo que estaba a punto de partir a su destino y que al llegar llamaría tal y como lo prometió.

Sus dedos se movían a través de las teclas del móvil color rosa, cuando de reojo miraba cómo un joven se acercaba por el pasillo hasta donde ella estaba, corroboraba el número de su ticket con el un asiento de la fila donde estaba ella. Cuando terminó de teclear, alzó la vista y sus grises ojos pudieron captar la imagen del que sería su acompañante de vuelo.

Era un joven delgado, de piel pálida, cabello oscuro y ojos color jade que resaltaban bastante por las características antes mencionadas, su rostro era un tanto - ¿inexpresivo? – pensó la pelirroja. Pero había algo, no sabía qué, que hizo que Orihime mantuviera su vista en él unos instantes más.

El joven iba vestido con unos jeans beige, encima; un suéter color café oscuro de cuello alto; un tanto ceñido al cuerpo, saliendo de su cuello una bufanda perfectamente acomodada, y unas botas vintage del mismo color, que parecían algo viejas, pero de todas formas lo hacían ver bastante ¿atractivo?.

Al sentir la mirada encima de él, el joven que acomodaba un pequeño maletín por encima de los asientos, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Orihime, dijo secamente:

- Buenas tardes.

- B-Buenas tardes… – musitó la chica, aún con su vista en el joven, pestañeando –

El chico se sentó en el lugar que daba al pasillo, entre los dos había otro asiento vacío. El pálido joven llevaba un libro bajo su brazo; lo abrió, hojeó y comenzó a leer, perdiéndose en la lectura y haciendo una especie de barrera entre los dos.

Detrás de él, venía otro chico un poco agitado. Era muy alto y de constitución atlética, tenía cabello color celeste; un poco alborotado y ojos del mismo color, llevaba un abrigo negro sin abotonar, una camisa del mismo color entreabierta, jeans y zapatos casuales.

- ¡Ulquiorra! Te dije que me esperaras, sólo iba a pedirle su número de teléfono – dijo un poco molesto mientras se acercaba al de ojos verdes.

- No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías – dijo sin apartar la vista de su libro –

- Ni yo tengo porqué correr detrás de ti, idiota – ladró mientras recuperaba el aliento y dejó caer su cuerpo junto a la pelirroja que los miraba divertida –

La chica por fin pudo quitarles los ojos de encima cuando sintió un movimiento en el avión enseguida de que el capitán terminara de hacer una breve bienvenida y explicación de la ruta de vuelo. La pelirroja se aferró al asiento cual gato asustado. Lo cual provocó que el joven peliazul que estaba sentado a su lado, volteara a verla con diversión.

- ¿Primer vuelo? - dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa pícara –

La chica que en ese momento se puso roja como un tomate, lo miró tratando de ocultar el susto y respondió, mientras se aclaraba la garganta:

- ¡Hmm…! No exactamente; más bien, le tengo miedo a las alturas. – dijo, mientras se miraba las uñas, como ignorándolo –

- ¿En verdad? Bueno, es que pensé que yo podría ayudarte a olvidar ese miedo del primer vuelo – dijo sonriente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima –

Orihime arqueó la ceja y lo miró como si escuchara eso todos los días. No iba a permitir que un tal por cual – aunque le parecía atractivo – le lanzara palabras como ésas sin tener ni cinco minutos de conocerla. _Cabrón. _¿Su amigo no pensaba controlarlo? ¿No le daba vergüenza ir con un _Donjuan_ como él? En fin…

- Que no es mi primer vuelo, – mintió – y no tengo miedo, tampoco. – volvió a mentir mientras hacía un puchero inconscientemente –

El joven de ojos azules soltó una carcajada y le dijo:

- ¡Está bien! Te creo chica, eres muy divertida. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Orihime lo miró incrédula. Pero después pensó que tal vez no le haría mal tener con quien platicar en aquellas 4 horas que duraría su vuelo; después de todo, no quería pasar todo ese tiempo pensando en lo ocurrido con el _innombrable _– que aún hacía estragos en su corazón - o arrepintiéndose y queriendo regresar a casa.

- Orihime – dijo la pelirroja extendiéndole un poco la mano –

- Grimmjow – sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de la chica, agitándola en forma de saludo –

El chico que iba sentado junto al pasillo suspiró con molestia al poco rato de aquel encuentro, ya que en cosa de minutos, su amigo y la pelirroja entablaron una conversación bastante amena, de repente soltaban una que otra risa; lo cual era motivo de disgusto para aquel joven.

No dejaban que él se concentrase en su lectura. Dios, ¿no podían hablar más bajo? Sacó un aparato de su bolsillo, conectó sus auriculares y volvió a guardarlo dentro mientras los "ignoraba".

La chica y el peliazul lo miraron como si fuera un espécimen raro, – y sí que lo era – se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros.

- Así es él. Siempre serio y aburrido. – dijo Grimmjow, mientras miraba a su amigo de reojo y hacía una mueca –

- ¿De verdad? Es raro. – dijo la chica, mientras asomaba su cabeza un poco para ver al joven perdido en su libro.

- Sí, desde que lo conozco… De hecho, no sé ni cómo llegamos a ser amigos, pero como te decía…

La plática entre los dos continuó y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el avión estaba aterrizando ya. En todo ese rato, Orihime descubrió que su nuevo y coqueto amigo se llamaba Grimmjow Jeaguerjaquez, trabajaba para una oficina de prensa en el departamento de relaciones, tenía 22 años y hablaba varios idiomas, tomaba el vuelo a NY porque iba de regreso al trabajo; había ido a Karakura a visitar a su familia unos días en los cuales fue acompañado por su amigo Ulquiorra Cifer, quien pensó que tal vez podía tomar algunas fotografías del lugar, ya que a eso se dedicaba profesionalmente.

Ella, por otro lado, no tenía mucho que contar, llevaba una vida tranquila y sin mucho ajetreo en la pequeña ciudad. Iba a la universidad y pasaba tiempo con Tatsuki. Sólo eso. Cuando él preguntó cuál era el motivo de su viaje a NY, ella no quiso entrar en detalles; sólo dijo que necesitaba cambiar de aires y quería empezar una nueva vida.

El chico le ofreció sus datos, por si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda o quería ir a conocer algunos de los lugares de los que le había estado contando durante la conversación.

Pronto llegó la hora en la que los dos amigos y un ausente, tendrían que tomar caminos diferentes; se despidieron y caminaron en direcciones opuestas.

La chica caminó directamente a la salida, indicada por una señal en la pared. Mientras, pensaba en la suerte que había tenido de encontrar a alguien tan agradable con quien conversar, y… a alguien tan apuesto pero raro como su amigo fotógrafo.

**Continuará…**

_Bien, Orihime por fin se ha encontrado con Ulquiorra aunque solo ha logrado cruzar dos palabras con él, conversa con Grimmjow y le le cuenta que es fotógrafo profesional y llega a su destino, ahora sí ya viene lo interesante. Espero que les esté gustando, gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y agradecería mucho que dejaran un pequeño comentario en forma de Review. ¡Muchas gracias!_


	4. Manhattan

Hola, ¿cómo están? Bueno pues, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fic; quiero agradecer antes que nada a **Hiltory-Chan**, **nura jenova, mistuki minami-chan **y **FATUA** por sus reviews, me alientan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por leer!

Los personajes de Bleach pertencen a **Tite Kubo**.

****

**Capítulo 4:**

**Manhattan**

… 

Era increíble que hubiera llegado hasta ese lugar en tan poco tiempo, relativamente. Orihime no podía dejar de ver todo a su alrededor con asombro. La gente pasaba apurada, y todos eran tan diferentes. La emoción comenzaba a aparecer. La pelirroja se paró en la acera, fuera ya del aeropuerto para esperar un taxi. Por suerte había demasiados, a pesar de todo, así como llegaban, las personas los abordaban. Uno tras otro.

Orihime dio unos pasos al frente, acercándose a la calle, decidida a tomar el primer taxi que viera. Ya lo había planeado, le pediría al conductor que la llevara al pueblo más cercano y ahí encontraría un lugar dónde quedarse. Cuando divisó uno a lo lejos, se acercó más y con el brazo le hizo una señal para que se detuviera, en ese mismo instante notó como una chica a unos pasos de ella, también hacía la misma seña al mismo taxi.

_¡Ja! Está loca si cree que voy a dejar que me quite este taxi. Ahora verá.  
><em>

La pelirroja se acercó con paso apresurado al carro amarillo con negro, como reclamándolo para sí, al mismo tiempo que la otra joven; la cual abrió la puerta del taxi primero, pero antes de subirse sintió que había algo tras ella.

La distraída joven tenía un cabello verde azulado amarrado en un moño detrás de la cabeza, un abrigo largo, jeans y botas como de esquimal. Tenía unos ojos color miel y un extraño rubor rosa bajo sus expresivos ojos que miraron a la pelirroja con sorpresa al voltear para ver quién estaba detrás de ella.

- Eh… Excuse me, I'm trying to get inside this cab, girl! – dijo mientras daba media vuelta para ver a la mujer que impedía que abordara 'su' taxi.

La pelirroja entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir aquella curiosa chica, pero las palabras de su respuesta no fueron traducidas por su cerebro

- No, YO detuve a este taxi primero, así que si me disculpas… – dijo al tiempo que se metía y se sentaba dentro del taxi, dejando a la chica estupefacta, parada deteniendo la puerta del vehículo.

- HEY! Get out of there! That's MY CAB! – gritó la chica reaccionando, mientras jalaba del brazo a la pelirroja para sacarla del automóvil.

Parecía que las dos mujeres habían escapado de algún manicomio, había piernas, brazos, cabello y maletas por todos lados. Una se subía al taxi y la otra la sacaba; y así sucesivamente. En eso, la extraña chica neoyorkina pudo escapar de la pelirroja y subió al auto. Cogió rápidamente su equipaje, pero la pelirroja se lo impidió tirando de él con fuerza.

De repente el conductor le pidió molesto a la chica que bajara del taxi. La joven, por el enojo, soltó su equipaje para gritarle también algunas cosas al taxista, sin darse cuenta de que Orihime, del otro lado del taxi, había perdido el equilibrio tirando del equipaje y cayó hacia atrás hasta estrellar su anaranjada cabeza en el suelo. Se escuchó un fuerte sonido; tanto el conductor, como la exaltada joven intercambiaron miradas de susto y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron del vehículo.

- Oh my God! – gritó asustada la neoyorkina, mientras se arrodillaba junto a la pelirroja para ver si se encontraba bien – Are you ok, girl? – le decía a Orihime mientras levantaba su cabeza y la agitaba por los hombros, pero ella no respondió.

- I think she fainted, miss – dijo el conductor mientras tomaba a la pelirroja en sus brazos y la cargaba dentro del vehículo, sentándola. – I think it's better if we take her to the hospital right now -

- Yes, please. Let's go. – dijo la joven al tiempo que se apresuraba para subir al auto de nuevo, preocupada por la extraña a la que acababa de "conocer".

…

Un poco de luz desde el pasillo entró por la puerta, alumbrando su melena naranja, la cual estaba presionada bajo un vendaje en su cabeza. Orihime abrió los ojos, pestañeó un poco y se incorporó lentamente, sentándose sobre una cama. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, le dolía. Se percató que no estaba en la acera donde cayó accidentalmente, de hecho ya había oscurecido.

Estaba en una habitación, de paredes color marfil, en medio del cuarto estaba la cama, era un tanto grande. No había pared frontal, la sustituía un gran ventanal que parecía dar hacia un jardín.

A la izquierda de la cama, un pequeño buró con una lámpara, un vaso de agua intacto y una caja de analgésicos, después una puerta entreabierta que dejaba ver un corredor. En la pared izquierda se encontraba un armario de madera que cubría gran parte de la pared.

Del lado derecho, junto a la cama otro buró, después, encima de una silla, su equipaje y al final una puerta que dejaba ver un baño. La habitación era bastante cómoda, a decir verdad; la cama, ni se diga.

_Mmm… ¿pero qué pasó? Recuerdo que estaba a punto de tomar el taxi, discutí con aquella mujer y…  
><em>

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la joven de ojos miel y cabello azulado asomó la cabeza para ver si su invitada estaba despierta, al verla sentada en la cama, entró y se aproximó a ella con una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

- Awww… I'm glad you're awake! How are you feeling? Does it hurt? – dijo con preocupación la joven mientras encendía la pequeña lámpara. Se sentó en una orilla de la cama, a lado de la pelirroja y sacó unas pastillas de la pequeña caja del buró –

Una confundida Orihime miró incrédula a la chica que parecía estarla cuidando después de lo que había pasado con el taxi, no dijo nada.

- Oh, it's true, I remember, you don't speak English... Me llamo Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck – dijo dándole la mano a la pelirroja mientras le sonreía –

Orihime la miró aún más confundida ¿La gente de NY estaba loca, o qué? Primero intentó robarle su taxi & ahora era quien cuidaba de ella y encima, le hablaba en su idioma.

- Orihime Inoue - mientras pestañeaba, un tanto sorprendida y le daba la mano en señal de saludo – y… si hablo inglés.

- Oh, ¿Really? Eso es muy bueno, te será muy útil – dijo en tono sarcástico, seguido de una risita - Gusto en conocerte Orihime; por cierto, si te lo preguntas… Después de que te caíste, te llevamos al hospital y el doctor dijo que no tenías nada grave, fue solo una pequeña contusión y que con estos analgésicos pasaría el malestar, así que… - explicó la joven, mientras que con una mano le acercaba dos pastillas rojas y con la otra el vaso de agua.

- Hmm… pues, gracias – dijo la pelirroja aún sin entender mientras llevaba las pastillas a su boca y bebía un poco de agua.

- No hay de qué – le sonrió - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntaba muy interesada – Oh, por cierto; quiero disculparme contigo por lo de… el taxi y todo eso. – bajó su mirada – tuve un mal día y…

- No, no te preocupes, estoy bien, ¿Nell…?

- Nelliel – completó.

- Sí, Nelliel… de hecho, yo también quiero disculparme, gracias por haberme recibido en tu casa y… todo esto – señaló el vendaje en su cabeza un tanto apenada.

- Oh, no hay de qué, Hime – dijo la joven mientras movía su mano indicando que no importaba - ¿puedo llamarte así? – preguntó.

- Claro, Nel. ¿puedo llamarte así? – miró a la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

Las dos intercambiaron miradas y se echaron a reír.

- Oh, por cierto… ¿No quieres que te dé un aventón a tu casa? Ya es un poco tarde para que te vayas sola, Hime. – ofreció la chica, preocupada.

La pelirroja se quedó callada por un momento.

- E-Es que… no tengo casa – dijo rascándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿No tienes casa? ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó sorprendida la joven.

- Eh… bueno, es una larga historia – musitó un tanto nerviosa Orihime.

-¡Mmmm! – dijo pensando Nel - ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Puedes levantarte? – preguntó levantándose de la cama.

- Creo que si… - dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que giraba su cuerpo al costado de la cama, poniendo los pies en el suelo y levantándose.

¡Vale! Te invito a cenar y a cambio me lo contarás todo, ¿ok? – propuso emocionada la de ojos miel – Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento, yo vivo sola y pues, como verás, tengo una recámara desocupada. ¿Aceptas? – la miró sonriente.

- Mmm… - meditó la chica. _Qué más da; entre más ocupada y menos sola esté, mejor. _– Acepto, vámonos. – dijo una sonriente Orihime, mientras se acercaba a su equipaje, lo abría y sacaba un suéter - ¿A dónde me llevarás? – preguntó la chica con emoción.

- A unas calles de aquí hay un lugar excelente, siempre voy ahí cuando es tarde y muero de hambre. Hacen unas hamburguesas buenísimas – explicó Nel haciendo señas con las manos, era una chica muy curiosa.

Orihime sacó un pequeño espejo de su maleta y se miró, quitó el vendaje su de anaranjada cabeza, acomodó un poco su cabello y talló sus ojos, por si acaso. Volteó hacia Nel.

- ¿Estoy bien? – preguntó algo preocupada.

Jajaja… claro que sí. ¡Ya vámonos! – dijo emocionada la chica mientras tomaba a su nueva amiga de la mano y la sacaba de la habitación.

Nel caminaba enfrente de Orihime sin soltarla. Al salir de la habitación, pasaron por un corredor en dónde había una mesita con un florero, giraron a la izquierda y dieron con la sala principal, había un sofá largo, uno doble y un individual; al centro una mesita cuadrada de cristal y en una esquina, un televisor bastante grande. Detrás de la sala otro ventanal. La puerta estaba al otro extremo. Nel tomó del perchero que estaba por ahí, una chamarra de cuero, su bolso y unas llaves. Las dos chicas salieron hacia el corredor.

_Es un apartamento bastante lindo, muy acogedor. ¡Qué suerte haberme encontrado con esta chica! Además, ha sido muy agradable hasta ahora. Tengo un buen presentimiento._

**Continuará…**

_¿Qué les parece? Después de pelear con Nel por un taxi, Orihime será su roommie ahora. Tiene suerte de que sea estudiante de idiomas, pero en fin… al parecer las dos chicas se están llevando bien. En los próximos caps empezarán a salir los demás personajes y tal vez… haya otro encuentro entre nuestros bellos protagonistas!_

**FATUA:**_ Gracias por decírmelo, lo pensé, pero no estaba segura de prolongar el tiempo de tristeza de Hime por Ichigo, haré unos cambios. Muchas gracias por tu observación y de lo del sueter, si me dices qué color te gusta, lo cambiamos. Al cliente lo que pida, jajaj aysi. Gracias y un beso!  
><em>

**mitsuki minami-chan: **_Hola! Así es, no te preocupes, pronto se volverán a encontrar y de una manera intempestiva ;), y sí; Orihime ya tiene dónde vivir y tiene suerte de haber encontrado a Nel, quien le ayudará con el problema del lenguaje, pero ahora falta que encuentre un trabajo y de ahí vendrán muchas más cosas. Gracias por tu review y tu tiempo. Un beso!  
><em>

**Hiltory-Chan:** _Hola! Gracias por leer y por tus reviews! Y sí, si no hubiera intriga tal vez no estarías aquí leyendo esto hehe, espero que este nuevo cap te guste. Gracias y un beso!  
><em>

**nura jenova: **_Hola! Sí, por fin! Y no te preocupes, en el próximo cap viene otro encuentro de esos dos bellos, y también de Orihime y Grimmjow que efectivamente, se han llevado muy bien. Gracias por leer, por tus reviews y la impaciencia jaja. Un beso!_


	5. Go with you

¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Bueno, de nuevo quiero agradecerles por el tiempo que se toman de leer y hacer reviews sobre este fic; también quiero disculparme con ustedes por el formato tan pobre de los caps, lamentablemente los de mi compañía de internet no han enviado al técnico y mi señal anda por los suelos, pero prometo arreglarlos en cuanto me lo solucionen, por cierto, este cap es bastante largo porque tal vez me quede sin señal durante el fin de semana T-T, así que aquí está.

Quiero también aclarar que no soy experta en hacer fics, pero me esfuerzo mucho por hacerlos. Aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo y espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a **Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 5:**

**Go with you**

…

Salieron hacia un pasillo, se podían divisar varias puertas distribuidas por ahí, parecía un complejo de apartamentos. Caminaron por el corredor hacia un ascensor y Nel presionó un botón para llamarlo.

Cuando el ascensor llegó, abrió sus puertas y dejó ver a alguien dentro. Era una chica rubia, de cabello largo que se dividía en dos desde su frente, ojos azules, muy bella y… tenía unos 'encantos visuales' que harían voltear hasta el más serio hombre de familia.

Llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una blusa escotada que dejaba ver todo eso, encima una chaqueta negra y tacos altos del mismo color.

- Hey, Nel! – saludó la mujer con una sonrisa – Hey, Stranger? – dijo la mujer mirando a la pelirroja.

- She's not a stranger! I've just met her but she's a good girl & now, she's my new roommate for a while. So… her name is Orihime. – respondió la de ojos miel señalando a su amiga.

Por alguna razón Orihime entendía lo que las dos chicas decían, al parecer, las clases de inglés habían servido para algo.

- Nice to meet you…? – saludó la pelirroja extendiéndole la mano a la voluptuosa rubia, lo cual provocó una cara de sorpresa, tanto de la peliazul, como de que recibía el saludo.

- Rangiku Matsumoto – dijo divertida mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirroja y la sacudía – Well, I gotta go, girls… - dijo mientras salía del ascensor y caminaba hacia la puerta del que parecía ser su apartamento. – Have a nice evening! – concluyó mientras se alejaba.

- No sabía que hablaras inglés, chica – dijo con cierta emoción Nel mientras presionaba el botón de 'estacionamiento'.

- Te lo dije, _chica_ – resopló sonriente en tono burlón.

- Sí, ¡ya veo! Bueno, Rangiku es mi vecina del número 306, a dos apartamentos del mío, es divertida, ya la conocerás un poco más – guiñó el ojo a su nueva amiga.

El ascensor llegó al último piso y las chicas salieron hacia lo que parecía un estacionamiento. Nel caminó no muchos pasos hasta llegar a un New Beatle color azul eléctrico. Con el control de la llave abrió los seguros del auto y se dirigió a la puerta del conductor. Orihime la siguió y entró del lado del copiloto al auto.

Nel encendió el estéreo y después el auto, se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Orihime lo hizo también. La conductora se echó de reversa y avanzó por el perímetro del estacionamiento hasta llegar a la salida marcada por una rampa que subía. Al llegar, la chica miró a ambos lados antes de avanzar.

- Bien Hime, primera pregunta: ¿De dónde vienes? - dijo mientras movía la palanca de velocidades a primera y entraba en una calle llena de luces.

- Ahmm… de un lugar llamado Karakura – dijo la chica por lo bajo, un tanto dubitativa.

- ¿Tokio? – preguntó la de ojos miel, parecía que sí tenía idea de dónde era.

- S-Sí, ¿cómo sabes? – preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

- ¡Ay, chica! Estoy estudiando una licenciatura en Idiomas y soy maestra, tengo que saber un poquito de geografía – dijo guiñándole el ojo a la sorprendida Orihime.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó – Tengo suerte de haberte encontrado.

- ¡Y si, eh! – rió la peliazul, mientras aparcaba el auto en un lugar junto a la acera y lo apagaba – Bien, hemos llegado. Muero de hambre. ¿Tú no?

La tripa de Orihime gruñó, haciendo evidente que, efectivamente, necesitaba algo qué comer.

- Sí, secundo la noción – asintió la pelirroja mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Parecía un restaurante tranquilo; había gente pero no mucha, estaba adornado con cuadros con fotos antiguas a lanco y negro y de estrellas de los años sesentas. Había lámparas de luz roja, estaba poco iluminado, lo que le daba un toque más acogedor al lugar, había música tranquila.

Las dos chicas tomaron asiento en los sillones ubicados junto a un cristal que daba la calle. Se acomodaron.

Una sonriente camarera que llevaba una falda un poco corta y tacones les dio la bienvenida y les dijo su nombre mientras acomodaba dos papeles tamaño mantel individual con promociones en la mesa y les daba la carta. Les indicó que regresaría en unos minutos para tomar su orden.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? Está lindo, ¿no? – preguntó una sonriente Nel a su invitada.

- Sí, me gusta… – dijo Orihime mientras veía todo a su alrededor. Definitivamente no había cosas como éstas en Karakura – nunca había visto un restaurante como éste.

- Bueno, pues vete acostumbrando, chica. Conmigo conocerás muchos lugares lindos – presumió una Nel bastante emocionada.

- Me agrada esa voz – le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa cómplice a su nueva amiga mientras abría la carta – ¿Qué me recomiendas?

- Bueno pues, mmm… debes probar ésta hamburguesa – dijo Nel señalando algo en el menú - Este lugar es famoso por estas cosas – guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja.

- Vale, me parece bien. Pero… - dudó Orihime.

- ¿Pero...? – dijo arqueando la ceja.

- ¿Puedo pagar con yenes aquí? – dijo inocentemente Orihime sacando un montón de billetes de esa denominación.

La peliazul la miró perpleja unos segundos… pero no pudo contener más la risa.

- Jajaja… chica ¿es enserio? ¡Estás en New York, vaya! – volvió a reir – Olvídalo, hoy invito yo. Mañana iremos a una casa de cambio para hacer 'válido' tu dinero, ¿ok? – propuso la amable joven – Porque al parecer es bastante… - meditó - ¡Espera! ¿A quién le robaste? – dijo en voz muy baja, mirando a todos lados acercándose a Orihime, como para que nadie las escuchara.

Ahora la pelirroja fue quien se echó a reir.

- Jajaja… estás loca, Nel. No robé a nadie, son todos mis ahorros del trabajo – explicó Orihime a su preocupada amiga.

- ¡Ahh! – suspiró aliviada mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho – Me asustaste.

En eso, llegó la amable camarera preguntando si estaban listas para ordenar. Las chicas hicieron lo propio y continuaron conversando al tiempo que les llevaban las bebidas a su mesa y después, su comida. Pasado un rato…

_- What an asshole_! – ladró Nel mientras golpeaba con su puño la mesa, la poca gente que había volteó a ver a los dos chicas. Parecía que las cervezas comenzaban a hacer efecto en la de ojos miel.

- Sí, lo sé. La verdad es que, aún no puedo olvidarme de él, por muy _asshole_ que sea – confesó la chica con ojos llorosos, que también tenía unos tragos encima – He pensado muchas veces en llamarle y pedirle explicaciones pero…

_- NO WAY, chica_! Estás loca si crees que voy a dejarte hacerlo – reprendió con voz exaltada a la pelirroja – Ese inútil no merece siquiera escuchar tu voz.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Orihime a su amiga, que parecía estar cayendo en los efectos del alcohol – Nel, es tarde. Será mejor que nos vayamos – sugirió.

La pelirroja le hizo con la mano una seña a la camarera para que les llevara la cuenta y así lo hizo. Nel pagó y Orihime tuvo que caminar sosteniéndola, con su hombro bajo del de su amiga, por si llegaba a perder el equilibrio o algo. Caminaron por entre las mesas hacia la salida.

En eso, el móvil de Orihime comenzó a vibrar y ella iba buscándolo en sus jeans sin mirar por dónde iba… cuando sintió que chocó con algo.

- ¡Ahh! – exclamó la pelirroja perdiendo el equilibrio, cuando sintió que una mano la tomaba de la muñeca, evitando que cayera al suelo.

Al reaccionar notó que había chocado con alguien, tenía la vista en el suelo así que pudo ver unas botas y unos jeans desgastados… ¿Familiares? Subió lentamente la mirada notando un torso estrecho cerca de la cadera y ancho aproximándose al pecho, un cuello de piel muy blanca y… esos ojos esmeralda, penetrantes e inexpresivos que resaltaban con el negro cabello del joven que viajó con ella en avión. Era él. Era Ulquiorra.

La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida, jamás imaginó que volvería a encontrárselo y menos de esa manera. Pestañeó carias veces sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- ¿Estás bien? – Dijo la voz fría que hizo que a la chica le recorriera la espalda un escalofrío.

- Eh… s-sí, estoy bien – articuló la pelirroja mientras trataba de volver en sí – L-Lo siento, no miré por dónde iba y… ¡Nel! – la buscó con la mirada desesperadamente.

- Está bien. Sólo está un poco pasada de copas, creo – dijo una voz grave, coqueta y que la pelirroja reconoció al instante. Levantó la vista y pudo verlo, sosteniendo a Nel entre sus fuertes brazos.

- ¡Grimmjow! – exclamó la chica dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – preguntó dirigiéndose a los dos.

- ¿No lo parece? Hemos venido por algo de comer, Ulquiorra tenía hambre – dijo señalando al pálido joven a su derecha quien tenía la misma expresión siempre - …pero qué casualidad habernos encontrado.

- Sí, qué casualidad. ¿Viven cerca de aquí? – preguntó la pelirroja interesada.

- Mmmm… sí, podría decirse. Vivimos a unas calles de aquí, ¿verdad? – miró a su serio amigo quien solo asentó con la cabeza.

Orihime miraba al chico de ojos verdes, había algo en él que hacía que no pudiera apartarle la vista. Pero ¿qué? Ni siquiera hablaba y era bastante _raro_.

- Bah, no le hagas caso – resopló aburrido Grimmjow – Por cierto, ¿quién es la chica? – dijo apuntando con la barbilla a la joven que cargaba en sus brazos cual muñeca de trapo.

- ¡Ah! Ella es Nel, lamento que no pueda presentarse ella misma con ustedes en este momento, pero es muy buena chica, estoy viviendo con ella en estos momentos – explicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa – Sólo que… yo no sé conducir y ahora no sé cómo volveremos a casa, hehe – rió apenada Orihime.

Nel estaba dormida en los brazos de Grimmjow, tantas cervezas habían hecho que la joven quedara en ese estado. Grimmjow la miró y hubo algo que hizo que se la quedara mirando unos momentos más.

- Podríamos llevarlas a casa – dijo Ulquiorra, haciendo que su amigo de cabello celeste apartara su vista de la inconsciente Nel para mirarlo de forma extraña.

- ¿De verdad? No quisiera interrumpir su cena y a decir verdad, no vivimos tan lejos como para …

- No hay problema, las llevaremos – dijo casi ordenando - Dices que traen auto ¿verdad? – preguntó a la pelirroja, mirándola a los ojos.

- Eh… sí, sí traemos – dijo nerviosa mientras quitaba su vista del joven y buscaba las llaves del auto en el bolso gigante de Nel.

- Entonces, tú te quedarás aquí y ordenarás lo de siempre, para llevar. Te llamaré en unos minutos y te diré a dónde pasar por mí – ordenó a Grimmjow quien lo miró molesto, pero que al parecer no tenía ganas de discutir.

- Tendrás que pasarme su número después – le dijo con resignación a la pelirroja mientras caminaba a la salida y se dirigía a la acera.

La pelirroja tomó el control de las llaves y desbloqueó los seguros a distancia. Se acercó al auto y abrió la puerta para que Grimmjow pudiera acostar a Nel en los asientos traseros.

- Diez minutos – condicionó al de ojos verdes, entrecerrando los ojos.

El pálido joven abrió la puerta del conductor y subió al auto haciendo caso omiso a su amigo que volvía a entrar al restaurante, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo por el otro lado del vehículo.

- ¿Me permites la llave? – dijo el joven acomodando el asiento a su posición.

- Oh, ¡claro! – respondió la chica acercándole el llavero – Lo siento, hehe. – rió tímidamente.

- No hay problema – dijo el chico sin siquiera mirarla al introducir las llaves - ¿En dónde viven? – preguntó, mirándola esta vez a los ojos.

- E-En… - musitó la chica mientras miraba a todos lados – No sé – dijo al tiempo que su cara se ponía roja como un tomate y sonreía apenada.

- ¿No sabes? – preguntó el chico fríamente, levantando ambas cejas.

- Mmm… no, no sé cómo se llama el lugar exactamente – dijo seriamente – pero recuerdo cómo llegar. Son 3 calles hacia atrás y 5 a la derecha. Es un complejo de apartamentos – explicó la pelirroja poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

- Woodside – dijo el chico mientras se ponía el cinturón también y movía la palanca a primera velocidad haciéndolo avanzar bruscamente.

El de ojos verdes sacó el móvil de su chaqueta y redactó un mensaje de texto, también muy rápido. Manejaba bastante bien; en cuestión de minutos llegaron a casa, sin perderse ni equivocarse. La pelirroja indicó al chico que había que bajar al estacionamiento y después tomar el ascensor para llegar al tercer piso, en donde vivían, él, sin vacilar hizo lo propio.

Ulquiorra tuvo que cargar en sus brazos a Nel, que aún no despertaba. Caminaron al ascensor y entraron en él. Orihime presionó el botón que tenía en él un número tres. Hubo un horrible silencio durante el viaje hacia el tercer piso, la chica quería hablar con el apuesto joven, pero simplemente no sabía que decir.

Y no era que le importara, no iba a dejar que aquel atractivo joven desviara su propósito de no creer en el amor. ¿Amor? ¿Qué amor? Él ni siquiera mostraba interés en ella, no le dirigía la palabra; no nada. Pero entonces… ¿por qué se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa? Qué extraño.

Los pensamientos de Orihime se vieron interrumpidos cuando un timbre indicó que habían llegado ya, abriendo las puertas del elevador. El de ojos verdes le cedió el paso a la chica, la cual caminó delante de él y se apresuró para abrir la puerta, encender las luces y que él pudiera dejar a Nel en el sofá. Hecho eso, el joven caminó hacia la puerta y Orihime lo siguió. Una vez que los dos estaban fuera, la chica entrecerró la puerta, sosteniendo la perilla en sus manos y quedando frente al joven.

- Muchas gracias por traernos – dijo la pelirroja un poco nerviosa – te debo una.

- No hay problema – respondió el joven mirando a la chica de ojos grises.

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos. En ese momento escucharon el sonido de un desesperado claxon a lo lejos.

- Es Grimmjow – dijo el pálido chico.

- Oh, es verdad… - dijo la chica en voz baja – Bueno; de nuevo, gracias por traernos.

- No hay problema – volvió a decir el chico por enésima vez mientras daba unos paso hacia atrás - Buenas noches…?

- Orihime – completó la chica, sonriéndole.

- Orihime – repitió el joven asintiendo con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y caminó con las manos en sus bolsillos hacia el ascensor. Presionó el botón para llamarlo.

- Buenas noches… - susurró la chica – Ulquiorra - dijo casi inaudible, mirando como se alejaba.

El joven la miró por encima de su hombro, con esos ojos esmeralda que no expresaban nada pero a la vez parecía que podían leer cada pensamiento de la joven y hacían que el tiempo se detuviera. La puerta del elevador se abrió, el extraño joven entró y las puertas se cerraron, haciéndolo desaparecer. Orihime se quedó ahí parada, en el marco de la puerta sin decir nada. Suspiró profundamente apoyando su cabeza en la puerta.

De repente la chica reaccionó. Entró de nuevo al apartamento y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió a un armario que estaba dando la vuelta al pasillo, buscando una frazada para Nel. Regresó al sofá donde su amiga se encontraba perdida en su sueño, le quitó aquellas pesadas botas y la cubrió con la frazada. Miró el reloj de pared, eran las 12 de la noche con diecisiete minutos.

Regresó a su habitación, se cambio y se metió en la cama. No podía dormir, había vivido muchas cosas en un solo día y mil pensamientos iban y venían haciendo mucho ruido en su cabeza. Pensaba en que al otro día por la mañana debía buscar trabajo, pensaba en que debía hacer algo con su inglés; tenía conocimiento, pero no lo suficiente como para arreglárselas sola.

Inevitablemente pensó en Ichigo, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en ese momento, con quién estaría y si acaso algún pensamiento referente a ella cruzaba su mente. _Lo dudo mucho_, pensó la chica desilusionada.

También pensó en Ulquiorra, ni siquiera sabía por qué. El tipo era bastante _rarito_, callado, muy educado (aún más raro) y… demasiado atractivo. No podía evitar ver sus penetrantes ojos verdes cada vez que cerraba sus párpados para intentar conciliar el sueño, ahí estaban. Y así pasó su primer día en Nueva York. 

**Continuará...**


	6. Closer

Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? Bueno, quiero disculparme con ustedes por tardar tanto en publicar el sexto capi u.u. Lo que pasa es que se me pasó la fecha para reinscribirme a la uni & mis padres me obligaron a buscar un trabajo… & lo encontré jaja. Me requieren desde la mañana hasta en la noche; debido a eso intentaré actualizar los domingos que es mi día libre, ok? Muchas gracias por leer y darme apoyo por medio de sus reviews, las quiero! n_n

***Chiibi2010**

***mitsuki minami-chan**

***temanalumi-chan**

***nura jenova**

***Hiltory Chan**

***FATUA**

Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a **Tite Kubo**.

"_The night I laid my eyes on you felt everyting around me move._

_Got nervous when you looked my way, but you knew all the words to say._

_Then your love slowly moved right in; all this time, oh my love, where you've been?"_

_..._

**Capítulo 6:**

**Closer**

**…  
><strong>

El sol del la mañana invadía todo el apartamento, haciendo relucir cada rincón en él. Orihime se levantó de la cama animada, miró el reloj en la pared, eran las nueve con ocho minutos. Se talló los ojos y fue al baño, el cual no había visto aún.

_¡Guau! Pero qué lindo baño, sin duda es el sueño de toda chica,_ pensó Orihime. Caminó un poco más hasta llegar al espejo, se acercó a él; enseñó los dientes, sonrió, gesticuló un beso, hizo muecas. Se gustaba. Aquel día sin duda, podría conquistar a cualquier hombre. _Pero ¿para qué? Ya lo había decidido, no me entregaré a nadie más. Algún día llegará el indicado, pero ahora no, __se dijo a sí misma__.  
><em>

__El baño estaba tapizado de mosaicos color blanco con algunos matices en marfil, a la izquierda de la puerta estaba un espejo que ocupaba toda la pared, debajo de éste, un lavabo con una tarja bastante grande, también. A la derecha de la puerta se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo pegado a la pared y debajo de él, una báscula. Al fondo a la derecha se encontraba la ducha cubierta una cortina color marrón y a un lado el water.

La chica abrió la llave del agua caliente, se despojó de su pijama y entró a la ducha. Tarareaba mientras daba un masaje a su cabello cubierto por la espuma del shampoo.

Al poco rato la chica ya estaba lista, se había vestido y arreglado para salir a pedir trabajo. Volvió a mirarse al espejo mientras cepillaba su larga melena pelirroja y la peinaba amarrándola detrás de su cabeza en una coleta. Llevaba una sombra de ojos clara; que resaltaba sus grises ojos y su blanca piel, también se aplicó un poco de rimmel haciendo lucir mucho más largas sus pestañas, un rubor color durazno que acentuaba sus pómulos y como toque final, un _gloss_ color rosa pálido.

Salió del baño hacia la habitación. Traía puesta una blusa blanca de manga larga y botones al frente; abajo, una falda negra un tanto ajustada, que empezaba justo debajo de su ombligo y terminaba al llegar a su rodilla. Calzaba unos zapatos de tacón negros clásicos.

Ahora tenía que ir a ver a Nel, tal vez ya habría despertado. Tomó su móvil del pequeño buró que estaba a un lado de la cama y en ese instante recordó haberle prometido a Tatsuki que llamaría al llegar a su destino, así que abrió el pequeño aparato rosa y tecleó en él el número de su amiga. Lo puso enseguida en su oreja mientras esperaba unos segundos.

– ¿Hola? – se escuchó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

– ¡Tats! ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó alegre Orihime al escuchar a su amiga.

– ¡Hime! Bien, ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿En dónde estás? Estoy preocupada por ti, tonta. – reprendió la chica.

– No, no te preocupes, amiga; estoy muy bien. Estoy en Nueva York ¿Puedes creerlo? –confesó la pelirroja emocionada mientras se sentaba en la cama.

– ¡Mentirosa! No puedo creerte. –gruñó Tatsuki.

– ¡En verdad! Tendré que enviarte algunas fotos para que me creas. –propuso Orihime.

– ¡Vale! Promételo porque aún no puedo creer que estés allá, estás loca, Hime. –dijo a su amiga.

– Pero sólo un poco, – rió la chica –Tats, debo irme. Voy a ir a buscar trabajo, te llamaré luego, ¿ok? – prometió a su amiga.

– Mmm… bueno, vale. Cuídate mucho, por favor… y mucha suerte. –se despidió la chica.

– Gracias, igualmente, amiga. _Bye bye._ – dijo al tiempo que cerraba el móvil y se levantaba de la cama.

La chica salió de la habitación caminando hacia el pasillo, al llegar a la sala no encontró a Nel dónde la había dejado. ¿Dónde está? ¿Habría ido al trabajo? Orihime caminó unos cuantos pasos más hasta llegar a la cocina, dónde encontró dos tostadas, fruta en un pequeño bowl y un vaso de jugo de naranja; junto al desayuno estaba una nota en un papel de color pegada a la mesa que decía:

"_Te dejo el desayuno, chica. Si te quedas con hambre, puedes buscar algo en la nevera. También te dejo el periódico, tal vez encuentres un buen trabajo anunciado por ahí. Yo volveré alrededor de las 2 de la tarde. XOXO. Nel."  
><em>

La pelirroja volteó a su derecha y ahí estaba el periódico, se estiró para alcanzarlo y lo hojeó para encontrar la sección de trabajos mientras empezaba a comer su desayuno. Algunos le parecieron atractivos; secretaria, asistente de editor, _hostess_ de un restaurante, entre otros; los cuales marcó con un bolígrafo, pero había un detalle… todos pedían solicitud de empleo elaborada, así que fue por su _laptop_, la encendió y buscó: "formatos de solicitud de empelo".

El buscador arrojó varios sitios, la chica encontró uno y procedió a llenar a solicitud. Ahora el problema era imprimir. Orihime se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la sala, no encontró nada. _Nel debía tener una impresora, era mestra_, pensó la chica mientras revisaba la casa sin éxito. Nada. Caminó por el pasillo y entró a la recámara de Nel, encontrando ahí un escritorio con una computadora y la impresora. La de ojos grises sonrió triunfante. Corrió a la cocina por su portátil y regresó al cuarto de su compañera. Después de unos minutos pudo imprimir cinco juegos de solicitudes.

_Bien, vámonos.  
><em>

La chica tomó el elevador y bajó hasta el primer piso, donde se encontraba la entrada principal del edificio. Nunca había entrado o salido por ahí, siempre había llegado por el estacionamiento. Al salir del ascensor, la joven caminó hacia la puerta, cuando se percató de que en la recepción había un joven que parecía ser quien cuidaba del edificio; estaba detrás de un escritorio con un ordenador, a un lado de la entrada principal.

Tenía el cabello negro, peinado por el medio, que caía hacia atrás de su cabeza, piel blanca y ojos grises. Orihime salió por la puerta con prisa, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar un _Buenos Días_ al joven que miraba hacia el monitor concentrado en alguna cosa que hiciera.

La pelirroja salió a la calle mirando todos los edificios que había alrededor de ese lugar, al parecer vivían en una zona bastante transitada. Miró a una nota que tenía entre sus manos, la cual tenía escritos los puestos vacantes y las direcciones de cada uno.

Claramente, la chica no tenía idea a dónde ir, no conocía la cuidad y no tenía un inglés fluido. Por lo que, después de meditarlo un par de veces, tuvo que acercarse la primera persona que viera para averiguar por dónde debía ir. Vio pasar a un joven que caminaba entre la multitud con prisa, la pelirroja se acercó y dijo:

– Excuse me… ahmm… yo… – musitó nerviosa– want to… saber… where this edificio… is… – trató de explicar mientras mostraba el papel con la dirección al joven, señalando la primera dirección.

El joven la miró como si fuera un bicho raro, frunció el ceño y la miró de nuevo extrañamente.

– You wanna go to this place? –preguntó a la chica mientras señalaba la nota con su dedo índice.

– Eh… yes! –exclamó la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Gimme – dijo el chico mientras tomaba la nota en su mano y con la otra sacaba un bolígrafo del pequeño bolsillo en su camisa blanca. Comenzó a escribir algo.

La chica trataba de ver lo que el chico escribía en su nota, pero la mano del joven y su altura no dejaban que ella viera.

– There you go – dijo el joven mientras le extendía la nota con nuevas anotaciones a la pelirroja. La cual lo miraba a él con sorpresa esta vez.

– Ahh… – musitó la pelirroja al tiempo que miraba la nota, que en la parte posterior tenía dibujado un pequeño mapa señalando perfectamente cómo llegar a cada lugar desde el punto dónde estaban tratando de comunicarse. –Thank you so much! – agradeció la pelirroja con una sonrisa al muchacho que miraba su reloj y gruñía con palabras altisonantes en inglés.

– I got to go, kid. Later – se despidió el hombre de cabello negro, amplia boca, delgado, muy alto y con un extraño parche en un ojo; el cual se alejaba con paso apresurado perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Orihime se quedó parada un momento, pensando; cuando regresó a la realidad. Miró el papel y se decidió a ir al primer lugar señalado en el pequeño mapa. No tardó mucho en llegar, era un edificio enorme cubierto por espejos.

Al entrar, la pelirroja sintió un poco de miedo; no sabía si la entrevistarían, o tendría que explicar algo en inglés, sabía muy pocas cosas; sólo las básicas para sobrevivir. No iba a tener idea de qué le preguntarían, en caso de tener una entrevista, y mucho menos qué contestar. Todo eso estaba empezando a darle miedo, pero aún así caminó hacia un escritorio en donde habían varias mujeres atendiendo a toda la gente que entraba en el edificio.

La no tan amable señorita le preguntó en un tono demandante qué era lo que deseaba, a lo cual, respondió la pelirroja, con muy poca fluidez, que quería saber dónde o con quién podía informarse sobre el empleo de secretaria en oficina. La mujer le respondió que podía dejar con ella su solicitud de empleo, que le llamarían en algunos días si es que la consideraban competente y arreglarían una entrevista.

Orihime salió aliviada de aquel lugar. ¡Qué suerte! Por lo menos tendría unos días para ensayar sus habilidades del lenguaje con Nel y no verse tan mal en caso de que la llamaran para entrevistarla.

Decidió entonces la chica ir al segundo posible empleo: un restaurante. Miró su pequeño mapa y se dirigió hacia el mencionado lugar. Al llegar, pudo ver que era un restaurante muy grande, con unas mesas fuera. La pelirroja entró al lugar y preguntó a una mesera por el empleo, la cual la llevó con una mujer mayor que se encontraba detrás de una barra, contando dinero. La chica, de nuevo, se presentó con dificultad, lo que hizo que la mujer hiciera algunas muecas al recibir su solicitud. Todo eso estaba comenzando a desanimarla. De todos modos, sólo quedaba un lugar por visitar, por fin, el último.

Tercer posible empleo: Asistente de editor. La chica, quien estaba en la acerca a unos pasos del restaurante, dio un enorme suspiro mientras veía la nota donde el extraño chico alto había escrito anteriormente, levantó la cabeza y caminó hacia aquel lugar, tratando de pensar positivamente.

Al llegar, la joven se sorprendió bastante. No era un edificio enorme, de hecho, era modesto y pequeño. Comparado con los rascacielos de mil pisos que había visto hace unas horas; éste sólo tenía 4 pisos. La chica entró al edificio y se dirigió hacia el tercer piso, dónde debía ir para llevar su solicitud. Al llegar, caminó hacia una puerta de cristal, no tan grande, dónde se encontró a un hombre bastante atractivo, llevaba un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Sus ojos eran castaños, su piel blanca y era muy alto; su cabello era castaño también, lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, con un mechón que caía a un costado de su cara.

– Good morning… – habló el hombre con un tono amable a la joven que salía del ascensor.

– Good morning, sir… Uhm… Excuse me, I came here because… I wanted to know if…

– Ah, you mean the job? – completó el amable castaño mientras miraba las manos de la chica que sostenían algunos documentos.

– Yes! The job… – rió la pelirroja mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

– Of course. Follow me, please. – dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta de cristal y le daba el paso a la chica.

La pelirroja entró hacia lo que parecían oficinas, bastante tranquilas, por cierto. Había varios escritorios, con gente trabajando en los ordenadores. En las paredes había fotografías de paisajes, personas, hasta de animales. El hombre caminó por un pasillo hasta llegar al fondo del piso, en dónde se encontraba su oficina, al parecer él era el jefe del lugar.

Volvió a cederle el paso a la joven y le pidió que tomara asiento, mientras caminaba alrededor de su escritorio, abría una silla y se sentaba en ella. Cruzó una de sus piernas.

– My name is Sousuke Aizen, I'm the manager of this company, what we do here is, basically, greeting cards. So, the job is for you to be my assistant. To plan my dates, the meetings or anything else. What do you think? Are you interested?

(_Mi nombre es Sousuke Aizen, soy el gerente the esta empresa, lo que hacemos aquí, básicamente, son tarjetas de felicitación. El trabajo para ti, es ser mi asistente. Planear citas, reuniones o cualquier otra cosa. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te interesa?)_

– Ahmm… That's very… interesting! And yes, I would be… uhm… happy to work here. – contestó la pelirroja sonriente, al parecer había entendido lo que el jefe le decía, parecía un trabajo fácil.

– Good! What's your name? – preguntó el hombre inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando sus codos en el escritorio.

– Ahmm… I'm Inoue Orihime. – contestó la chica.

– Orihime, nice too meet you. Did you bring your application? – preguntó de nuevo el hombre.

– Oh, yes. Here it is. – dijo la pelirroja mientras ponía su solicitud en el escritorio.

– Great. I'm calling you on this week, ok? I'll tell you when you can start and all the details. – dijo el apuesto hombre mientras se levantaba del escritorio.

– Oh, ok. – musitó la pelirroja mientras se levantaba también, parecía que el hombre tenía prisa, aunque era muy amable.

– I'll call you later. Have a nice day. – se despidió el hombre con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de la puerta caminando hacia otra oficina.

La chica se quedó parada en la oficina de Sousuke tratando de asimilar lo que pasó. Parecía que tenía el trabajo. ¿Eso fue una entrevista? Había sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensó. La chica volvió en sí cuando miró el reloj de pared en el cuarto. Eran las 3 de la tarde.

Contenta, la chica salió por el pasillo, cruzó la puerta de cristal y entró al ascensor. Estaba ansiosa por regresar a casa y contarle a Nel todo lo que había pasado; a pesar de haber tenido una mañana no tan alentadora. Cuando salió del ascensor, se dirigió hacia la salida del edificio con emoción y fue hacia la acera. Caminó a la esquina de la calle, miró su pequeño mapa y regresó a casa tarareando quién sabe qué canción.

…

– ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué le dijiste?

– Pues, que sí me interesaba.

– Wow, no puedo creerlo. Pero ahora debemos mejorar tu inglés, chica. No puedes trabajar sin saber hablarlo.

– Lo sé, Nel; pero aún tengo unos días para practicar, pero… ¿tú me vas a ayudar verdad? – susurró la pelirroja mirando suplicante a su amiga quien se servía un poco de agua.

– Mmm… no lo sé, chica. No estoy segura. Me quitaste mi taxi ¿Recuerdas? – contestó en tono burlón la chica de cabello azul.

– ¡Qué mala eres! ¿No me vas a ayudar? – expresó con voz chillona la pelirroja.

– Es broma, chica. Claro que te ayudaré... – rió Nel – pero tienes que retribuirme con algo ¿no crees? – musitó la chica mientras levantaba una ceja mirando a Orihime.

– ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó perpleja la de ojos grises.

– Mmm… no sé. Tal vez podrías presentarme al guapo ése que nos encontramos en el restaurante… – susurró sugerente Nel, mientras se paseaba por la cocina con un dedo en la barbilla.

– ¡¿A Ulquiorra? – gritó abriendo los ojos Orihime.

– ¿Así se llama? ¡Dios! Vaya nombre, pero no estoy segura… es el alto que me sostuvo en sus fuertes brazos. – dijo Nel, mirando hacia arriba y abrazándose a ella misma.

– ¡Ah! – exclamó aliviada Orihime. – Grimmjow, quieres decir.

– ¡Sí, ése! – suspiró la chica mientras se recargaba en una de las sillas de la cocina.

– Oye… entonces, eso quiere decir que ¿estabas conciente aquella noche? – miró Orihime a Nel entrecerrando los ojos.

– Eh… ¡NO! Cómo iba a estar despierta, chica. ¡Por Dios! – se excusó Nel, nerviosa.

– Mentirosa, entonces ¿cómo recuerdas a Grimmjow? – se levantó Orihime a dejar un vaso en el lavabo.

– Ahh… pues… verás, tengo recuerdos borrosos de aquella noche, chica. – volvió a excusarse Nel.

Orihime miró divertida a Nel por unos instantes.

– No te creo nada, _chica. _– respondió en tono burlón la pelirroja soltando una risa. – Pero está bien, te lo presentaré. En verdad necesito practicar inglés.

– ¡Bien! ¡Ésa voz me agrada! ¿Cuándo será eso? – gritó la chica emocionada.

– Mmm… primero tendrás que enseñarme algo – negoció Orihime.

– ¡Vale! Podemos empezar de una vez.

...

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Ha estado no tan interesante por ahora, pero con el nuevo trabajo de Orihime pasarán muchas cosas donde se encontraran Ulqui y ella... así que no desesperen, prometo traer algo más de acción, sólo no quiero caer en Ooc o así; pero en fin, espero les guste & gracias de nuevo por su apoyo. Si estás leyendo esto agradecería que dejaras tu opinión en forma de Review, es muy importante para mí. Gracias!_


	7. Daydreaming

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, como ven, he tenido tiempo de actualizar antes del domingo; la verdad es que ya quiero avanzar en lo que refiere a Hime y Ulqui... y bueno, el capi está un poco largo porque tal vez no pueda actualizar el fin de semana. Pero prometo hacerlo la próxima. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus opiniones, me animan bastante para seguir escribiendo. ¡Gracias! 

**Nota:** En este capítulo narra Orihime. Ya no habrá diálogos en inglés, además de que es un poco incómodo combinarlos, los quité porque de estos caps en adelante Orihime entiende mucho mejor el idioma, so, no creo que sea necesario hacer la diferencia. Así que disfruten.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicas, (los contesto al final del cap) siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo! Las quiero mucho :D

Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a **Tite Kubo**.

**Capítulo 7:**

**Daydreaming**

… 

Me levanté muy temprano hoy, estaba emocionada por mi nuevo trabajo, la verdad me estaba gustando bastante. Como de costumbre, me levanté de la cama, me miré al espejo y me metí a la ducha.

Mientras me duchaba, practicaba unas frases de _tarea_ que Nel me encargó estudiar para mejorar mi pronunciación: _Good Morning sir, is there anything I can do for you?, Mr. Sousuke, you have a call in line one, There is no toner left, Nice to meet you; my name is Orihime, Mr. Aizen's assistant, blah, blah, blah…_

La verdad es que ya me las sabía de memoria, las decía todo el tiempo en el trabajo; de hecho, ya empezaba a familiarizarme con el idioma y me costaba menos comunicarme con la gente… Y eso que casi tenía un mes en Las Noches, el edificio donde trabajo. Bueno, es normal que tengas que aprender rápido cuando vives en un lugar dónde es la única forma de comunicarse. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando llegué el primer día a la oficina, tuve suerte de que Nel me ayudara a estudiar un poco los días anteriores.

…

Flashback -

– Me parece buena idea… podemos tomarla para empezar este mes…

– Señor Aizen… – interrumpió delicadamente la pelirroja desde la puerta de la sala de juntas, la cual estaba llena. – tiene una llamada urgente.

– Oh… pasa, por favor, Orihime. – contestó Aizen a la chica que llevaba el inalámbrico en la mano, la cual se detuvo junto al jefe y se agachó para decirle el motivo de su interrupción por lo bajo.

– Mmm… ya veo. – contestó sin mirar a la joven, apoyando la barbilla en su puño cerrado, mientras se levantaba de su silla. – Ah, por cierto. Les presento a Orihime, ella es mi nueva asistente, se acaba de mudar de Japón... – dijo a la gente en la sala mientras caminaba hacia la salida. – Preséntate, niña. – se dirigió a la chica que estaba de frente a todos en la sala mientras salía por la puerta.

– Hola, soy Orihime. Mucho gusto. – dijo la pelirroja ante el grupo.

Fin de Flashback -

¡Vale! Ya estoy lista. Hoy me puse un vestido color azul pastel, tiene mangas cortas y unos adornos de encaje en el cuello y la cintura; me llega más o menos a la rodilla, me puse unos flats (zapatos) blancos y un listón del mismo color en la coleta que hice con mi cabello. Un poco de maquillaje y ¡listo!

– ¡Hime! El desayuno está listo. Date prisa o llegarás tarde.

Oigo gritar a Nel desde la cocina, seguramente ya es tarde, debo apresurarme. Corro a la cocina y encuentro a mi amiga comiendo ya.

– ¿Qué me preparaste hoy, _chica_? – le digo _chica_ porque ella siempre me llama así, desde que la conozco. Tenemos más de un mes viviendo juntas y la llamo así cuando estoy de buenas.

– Unos deliciosos _hot cakes_, chica. Están para chuparse los dedos. – alardea Nel, divertida. – Toma, aquí hay miel y un poco de jalea. – me dice acercándome la botella de miel y el frasco de jalea de fresa mientras me siento.

– Vale, muchas gracias, _chica_. ¡Te luciste! – digo mientras me apresuro a tomar el primer bocado. –… Mmm, están deliciosos.

– Te lo dije. – me contesta orgullosa Nel, quien aún sigue en pijama. Hoy fue día festivo y como ella trabaja en una escuela primaria, también disfruta de los días libres como los alumnos.

– Sí, ya puedes casarte… – intento decir mientras termino de beber el vaso de leche y le doy el último bocado a los _hot cakes._ – Bueno _chica,_ me voy, que se me hace tarde. Gracias por el desayuno. – le agradezco a Nel, mientras me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Ella valora más las demostraciones afectuosas que las palabras, y la verdad, es que sí le quedaron excelentes esos panqueques.

– De nada, _chica_. Ten un lindo día. – me dice mientras sonríe y sigue comiendo con calma.

Corro a mi habitación a lavar mis dientes, saco mi suéter blanco del clóset, me pongo un poco de _gloss _y salgo volada del apartamento.

Al llegar a la planta baja del edificio me despido, como siempre, con un grito de _Buenos días_, de Mizuiro, quien cuida de nuestro edificio detrás del mostrador. Es un chico muy lindo, siempre nos ayuda en lo que puede.

El trabajo me queda caminando, a quince minutos del apartamento, pero como se me ha hecho tarde, tomaré un taxi. Me paro en la acera esperando ver uno, pero sólo veo autos. Hasta que por fin pasa uno, me subo y le indico a dónde ir.

Al llegar, pago rápidamente al hombre del taxi y bajo apresuradamente del auto. Subo el pequeño tramo de escaleras y entro por la puerta del edificio, bajo la vista antes de entrar al ascensor y miro mi reloj. ¡Oh! Gracias a Dios son…

– ¡Au! Lo siento, no me fijé por dónde iba y… – trato de explicar mientras me sobo la frente y me agacho para recoger mi carpeta, la cual ha dejado papeles regados en la alfombra. ¡Dios! Esto ya me había pasado antes, qué descuidada.

– No hay cuidado, mujer. –…Esa voz.

¿Mujer? Aparto la mirada de mi carpeta y levanto la vista poco a poco… Las mismas botas _vintage_, jeans desgastados, suéter color azul, piel blanca pálida y… esos ojos jade.

– Ul… Ulquiorra. – balbuceé, como si no pudiera creerle a mis ojos, mientras lo miraba agacharse para ayudarme a recoger aquél desastre.

– ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó con la misma indiferencia de siempre, sin mirarme.

– Ah, supongo. – le contesto al tiempo que levanto algunas hojas del suelo y escondo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oído. – Creo que viajamos en el mismo vuelo hace un tiempo y…

– Oh, claro. Ya recuerdo. – cortó fríamente mientras terminaba de levantar las últimas hojas. Se puso de pie. Yo también lo hice.

– Disculpa, no me di cuenta por dónde iba y… – me miraba con sus ojos verdes, que parecían leer mis pensamientos; no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. Traté de esconderlo. – Gracias por ayudarme a levantar esto.

– No es nada, mujer. – apartó su vista de mi.

– ¿Mujer? ¿No recuerdas mi nombre? – le pregunté un tanto molesta, era el colmo que no se acordara de mí.

– Ahm… no, disculpa. – se encogió de hombros mientras me miraba. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo no perdonarlo con esa mirada?

– Inoue, Orihime. – dije asertivamente.

– Ya. – asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba su reloj. ¿Ya se iba? No, tenía que saber algo más de él. Lo único que sé es que se llama Ulquiorra, ni siquiera sé su apellido.

– ¿Y tú? – le dije distrayéndole del reloj.

– Cifer, Ulquiorra. – me contestó mientras evitaba mirarme.

– Y… ¿trabajas aquí, en el edificio? – pregunté tratando de hacer plática, aún faltaban cinco minutos para mi hora de entrada.

– Sí, mujer. – dijo evitando mi mirada, viendo de nuevo su reloj.

– O – ri – hi – me. Me llamo Orihime. – deletreé, a ver si dejaba de llamarme así. – Y…

– Ok, mujer. Debo irme, nos veremos luego. – me cortó de repente y pasó a mi lado, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

¡Vaya tonto! Encima de que choca conmigo, tira mi carpeta y me llama "mujer"; me corta de esa forma, tan repentinamente. ¡Cabrón! Pero bueno, por lo menos ahora sé su apellido y que trabaja en el edificio. Pero… ¿cómo es que si trabaja en el edificio, nunca lo había visto? Es muy raro. Todo en el él es raro.

De pronto volví en mí misma. ¡Oh no, se me hace tarde! Corrí hasta el elevador y presioné desesperadamente el botón de tercer piso. Salí corriendo de él y entré por la puerta de cristal, saludé a mis compañeros rápidamente y me senté en la silla detrás de mi escritorio, que está fuera de la oficina de Aizen. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire cuando miré que mi jefe entraba por la puerta de cristal con su típica amable sonrisa.

¡Uf! Por poco y no llego. Acomodo algunos documentos por aquí, algunas notas por alla…

– Buenos días, Srita. Inoue. – me saluda mi apuesto jefe mientras camina cerca de mi escritorio y entra a su oficina con un portafolios en la mano.

– Buenos días, Sr. Aizen. – le contesto amable mientras abro la agenda.

–¿Tienes los horarios de las citas con los proveedores para el día de hoy? – me pregunta Aizen, regresando hacia mi escritorio y asomándose por la puerta.

– Así es, señor. Se los proporciono en un momento, si gusta. – ofrezco mientras busco aquellos documentos en uno de mis cajones.

– Perfecto. Y, si no es mucha molestia, un café también, porfavor. – me pide mi jefe.

– Claro, enseguida se lo llevo, señor. – respondo amable mientras me levanto hacia la oficina de provisiones, en dónde está la cafetera.

– Muchas gracias. Ah, y no olvides el presupuesto para la junta del día de mañana, es muy importante. – me dice mi jefe mientras entra a su oficina.

Mi jefe es una persona bastante extraña, a decir verdad, casi nadie sabe nada de su vida, es muy amable con todos, pero cuando se enoja da mucho miedo; me han contado, claro. Yo jamás he visto algo como eso en el tiempo que llevo de trabajar en Las Noches.

El señor Aizen es dueño de esta y otras compañías, por lo que he escuchado de mis compañeros, no se sabe que tenga pareja o algo por el estilo. Simplemente su vida personal es un misterio disfrazado de amabilidad. Conmigo ha sido bastante lindo, hasta ahora.

Cuando me doy cuenta, ya casi termina mi turno, por suerte en Las Noches, la hora de salida para mí, es generalmente, a las 5 de la tarde; lo cual es de lo mejor. Aunque a veces tengo que quedarme más tiempo si mi jefe me lo requiere, pero no pasa mucho.

He tenido tanto trabajo que el día se ha ido volando; hacer citas, llamar a los socios, organizar presupuestos y horarios… por suerte Aizen no me ha dado más tareas que hacer, así que podré irme temprano este día, creo. Hasta que por el conmutador del teléfono escucho la amable voz proveniente de la extensión de mi jefe.

– Señorita Inoue…

– Dígame, señor. – contesto intentando ser amable, ya estaba haciendo planes para irme.

– ¿Ya se va? – pregunta.

– Ah… sí, he terminado con todo lo de hoy. ¿Necesita algo? – quisiera no haber dicho eso.

– ¿Puede venir a mi oficina un momento, por favor? – pide amable mi jefe.

– Claro, señor. Deme un minuto. – contesto por el conmutador mientras termino de guardar mis pertenencias. Qué raro.

Me levanto de la silla y me dirijo hacia la oficina de Aizen, me acerco a la puerta y toco suavemente.

– Adelante.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – digo mientras abro la puerta de su oficina un poco.

– Claro. Toma asiento, por favor. – ofrece mi jefe, sentado detrás de su escritorio, con una pierna cruzada y recargando su barbilla en el puño cerrado.

– Sí, claro. – contesto un poco confundida mientras me acerco a su escritorio y me siento en una de las sillas de enfrente.

– Muy bien, ¿Cómo te has sentido estos días en Las Noches? – me pregunta.

– Oh, muy bien, señor. Me agrada trabajar aquí. – contesto sonriente, aunque no sé a qué viene esto.

– Bien. Eso es muy bueno. – dice mientras se pone de pie. – Te has desempeñado bien estas últimas semanas.

– ¿En verdad? Pues… muchas gracias, señor. – contesto un poco nerviosa, realmente no sé por qué me dice esto.

– De nada, Orihime. – me dice suavemente mientras camina detrás de mi silla y se acerca más hacia mí, puedo sentirlo y esto comienza a darme miedo.

– ¿Es… todo, señor? – pregunto con miedo, al tiempo que volteo a ver a Aizen a la cara, detrás de mí.

– Mmm… no lo sé. – susurra mientras pasa una de sus manos por mi oreja, bajando después hacia mi quijada, quedando su mano apoyada en mi hombro. ¿Qué rayos? Esto va mal.

– Ehh… ¡debo irme! – fue todo lo que pude decir mientras me levantaba de la silla y caminaba con prisa hacia mi escritorio, para coger mis cosas. Lo hice lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia el ascensor, presioné el botón para llamarlo. Sentía eterno el tiempo de espera pero afortunadamente no estaba ocupado. Cuando abrió sus puertas me metí lo más rápido que pude y me puse de espaldas contra el fondo del ascensor, después de presionar el botón de Planta Baja.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que cuando volví en mi misma, estaba entrando al apartamento un poco más calmada. Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Será mejor que lo olvide… tal vez yo fui la que malinterpretó todo…

– ¿Hime? – escuché la vocecita de Nel por el pasillo.

– Volví, Nel. – contesté tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo o lo que fuera.

– Mmm… pensé que volverías antes, chica. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en la oficina? – ocurrió lo inevitable.

– Ah, pues… verás, tuve mucho trabajo hoy y… es por eso que he llegado a esta hora. – expliqué a Nel.

– Oh, lo supuse chica. Oye… ¿quieres ir a cenar? Muero de hambre – dice Nel mientras toca su rugiente tripa.

– Ah, pues, no lo sé. Estoy un poco cansada y… – miré como su expresión se volvía triste y me sentí terrible. – bueno, ¿qué te parece si pedimos una pizza? Las de orilla rellena son excelentes. – Propuse a mi amiga.

– ¡Vale! Voy por el teléfono. – exclamó feliz Nel y corrió hacia su habitación por el teléfono.

Al parecer, terminaré contándole todo a Nel. Ella tendá una respuesta alentadora, como suele pasar. Pero… aún logro sin entender ¿por qué lo hizo?

– ¡Chica! ¿Pepperoni o Meat Lovers? – interrumpió mis pensamientos Nel.

– Eh… eh… ¡Las dos! – contesté rápidamente

– Mitad y mitad, señorita. Ok… 30 minutos. Gracias. – terminó la llamada rápidamente. – Chica, ¿qué tienes? No puedes esconderme nada – me dijo como regañándome pero a la vez con preocupación.

– Pasó algo extraño hoy en el trabajo. – no pude evitar soltarlo.

– Oh… lo sabía. ¿Quieres hablar? – me ofrece cariñosamente.

Miré a Nel, le ofrecí una sonrisa de resignación y me encogí de hombros. Ella siempre sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor. Esa noche le conté lo que pasó, lloré y recibí su consejo en 30 minutos. Tal vez era porque Nel tenía mucha hambre y quería teminar antes de que llegara la pizza o simplemente, no era tan grave como pensé.

Terminamos de comer y me ofrecí a lavar los platos; de pronto recordé: _No olvides el presupuesto para la junta de mañana, es muy importante._ El presupuesto… ¡EL PRESUPUESTO! Abrí los ojos como nunca antes en mi vida.

Había estado trabajando en ese reverendo presupuesto durante tres noches, TRES MALDITAS NOCHES. Estaba guardado en mi memoria USB. Cerré la llave del agua y corrí sacudiéndome las manos hasta llegar a mi bolso y la carpeta que se encontraban en el sofá de la sala. Nel me miró extrañada desde el sofá. Vacié mi bolso con urgencia, lápiz labial, espejo, móvil, bolígrafo, clips… Ninguna USB. ¡Rayos! Abrí mi carpeta y busqué entre las hojas y los pequeños compartimientos en ella, pero nada. No estaba. ¿Ahora qué hare? ¡Ay, no!

– ¿Qué ocurre chica? ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó Nel con curiosidad.

– ¡Mi memoria USB! ¿La has visto? – contesté desesperada.

– Oh… no, chica. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero, haz memoria. ¿Cuándo y en dónde fue la última vez que la viste? – trató de ayudar.

– Bueno pues… en la mañana la puse en mi bolso porque hoy terminaría de hacerla en la oficina, pero no tuve tiempo y…

En eso, tocaron la puerta. Nel y yo nos miramos asustadas. Eran aproximadamente las 10:30 de la noche y no era normal que alguien nos visitara a estas horas.

–¿Será un ladrón, chica? – dijo en voz muy baja Nel, mientras se paraba del sillón de puntitas y caminaba hacia mí.

– Puede ser… ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunté susurrando muy asustada.

– No lo sé… tendremos que defendernos… – volvió a susurrar Nel, mientras caminaba de puntitas hacia una sombrilla que había en un mueble justo a un lado de la puerta.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Sin apuro, suavemente.

– ¿Ves, chica? Los delincuentes quieren que pienses que no pasará nada. Por eso llaman tan tranquilos a la puerta y cuando abres, ¡PUM! ¡Te atrapan! – exclamó en voz baja Nel, pero con emoción. Yo estaba empezando a tener más miedo.

– ¡Rayos! ¿No tienes otra sombrilla? – pregunté preocupada a mi amiga.

– No… pero puedes arrojarle tu pantufla para distraerlo, mientras yo le doy con esto. – me sugirió mientras abaniqueaba con la sombrilla.

De nuevo, llamaron a la puerta.

– ¡Un segundo! – gritó Nel al maleante que esperaba que abriéramos para ultrajarnos.

– ¡Vale! A la cuenta de tres, tú abres, yo le aviento la pantufla y lo noqueas ¿ok? – dije a Nel mientras me escondía detrás del sofá. – Uno…

– ¡Ya estás! – dijo ella mientras se ponía detrás de la puerta y tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

– Dos… – dije mientras preparaba mi tiro y Nel giraba la perilla de la puerta. – ¡TRES!

Nel abrió la puerta en un solo movimiento y yo sin pensar hice mi lanzamiento feroz de pantufla. El cual dio justo en el blanco: la cabeza del ladrón. Y Nel, por su parte, se encargó de sacarle el aire con un golpe de sombrilla en el estómago, el cual lo hizo caer justo en la entrada del apartamento. ¡SI! La operación salió justo como la planeamos, excepto cuando me di cuenta que aquél horrible y malvado bandido violador era…

– ¡¿Ulquiorra? – grité mientras salía disparada de mi escondite y me acercaba al pobre chico.

– ¿Eh? – me miró Nel confusa. – ¡¿Conoces al ladrón? – ladró poniendo sus manos en su cadera, sin dejar de mirarme.

– ¡No es ningún ladrón, tonta! – le dije mientras me ponía de rodillas junto al delgado joven y levantaba su cabeza en mi brazo. – ¿Estás bien? – pregunté preocupada. ¡Pobrecito! Él no era ningún bandido y terminó siendo aporreado por dos histéricas chicas en pijama.

– Mmm… eso creo. – dijo con dificultad, mientras que con una mano se agarraba la cabeza, y, con la otra el estómago.

– A ver, ya no entiendo. Orihime conoce al bandido y el bandido no es bandido, o sea… es amigo de Orihime, entonces… – razonaba Nel sosteniendo su barbilla entre su dedo índice y pulgar… – ¡Oh, qué pena! Lo siento mucho, chico. Pensamos que eras un rata violador. – se disculpó Nel con un no tan consciente Ulquiorra.

– No hay cuidado… – apenas dijo mientras se incorporaba.

– ¿Quieres pasar? Te explicaremos todo… – reí nerviosa y extremadamente apenada, mientras me levantaba y le extendía mi mano.

Ulquiorra tomó mi mano y se levantó, aún sobándose la cabeza. Entró al apartamento y Nel cerró la puerta.

– ¡Siéntate, por favor! – le ofrecí sonrojada mientras señalaba el sofá de la sala.

– Gracias. – dijo un Ulquiorra menos adolorido. Tomó asiento en la sala.

– ¿Gustas algo de beber? ¿Agua, soda…? – le ofreció Nel al guapo "ladrón".

– Un poco de agua estaría bien, gracias. – respondió nuestro invitado.

– Bien, pues… jeje, quiero pedirte una disculpa por la no tan calurosa bienvenida al apartamento, – le dije apenada. – verás, pensamos que eras un bandido, es que… generalmente nadie nos visita a estas horas y… bueno, acepta nuestras disculpas, por favor. – dije preocupada.

– Sí, no fue nuestra intención hacerte eso. – completó Nel mientras colocaba el vaso de agua en la mesa de centro, señalando un moretón en el extremo de una de las cejas del de ojos verdes. – No podía creerlo, gracias a mi puntería, ahora Ulquiorra tenía un morado recuerdito en su ceja. ¡Qué pena!

– Oops… – fue lo único que pude decir mientras me levantaba y me acercaba para ver lo que le había hecho.

– ¿Ah? No se preocupen, no es nada. – aclaró como siempre, frío, mientras llevaba sus dedos al área afectada.

– Traeré hielo. – dije mientras me levantaba.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y de la nevera saqué el molde donde había hielo, tomé un cubito, el cual envolví en un pequeño pañuelo y volví a la sala.

– Bueno, yo soy Nel, la que te sacó el aire sin querer, espero me perdones y mucho gusto… Ah, y vivo con Orihime, más bien; ella vive conmigo. – se presentó sonriente, Nel.

– Mucho gusto… Ulquiorra Cifer. – contestó amable, pero sin interés.

– Déjame ver. – dije poniéndome de rodillas en la alfombra y acercándome al moretón del chico, apartando de su ceja un mechón de su negro y suave cabello.

– Estoy bien, mujer. – resopló Ulquiorra mientras alejaba un poco su cara de mí.

– ¡Espera! No te dolerá. – le dije mientras ponía suavemente el hielo sobre el moretón.

– Au… – se quejó en voz baja el chico mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Sostenlo así unos minutos, bajará la inflamación. – le aconsejé con una sonrisa. Después de haberlo golpeado era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Me senté a su lado en el sofá.

– Ok. Gracias, mujer. – me contestó mientras sostenía el hielo en esa posición.

– Bueno… – dijo Nel, interrumpiendo mis consejos de salud. – Yo me voy a dormir, debo trabajar mañana y eso… buenas noches, chicos. – se despidió desde lejos con la mano, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

– Eh… y bueno, ¿qué te ha traído por aquí? – pregunté con ignorando a Nel, después de todo era raro que haya venido aquí, sólo para saludar… y ser golpeado.

– Es verdad, he venido a devolverte esto. – me explicó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo mi memoria USB y me la ofrecía.

– ¡Mi memoria! – grité emocionada al tiempo que la tomaba. – ¡Me has salvado! Muchísimas gracias – le dije muy feliz al chico.

– De nada, mujer. – contestó como siempre.

– Ya te dije que no me llames "mujer". – gruñí, mirándolo. – Pero… ¿cómo la has encontrado?

– Verás, por la mañana cuando nos encontramos, después de haberme ido recordé que había olvidado algo en mi oficina, así que volví y justo en el mismo lugar donde cayó tu carpeta estaba la memoria. La recogí pensando que era tuya.

– ¡Vaya! Qué suerte que hayas regresado y la vieras, de verdad temí por mi vida. – le conté aliviada. – De nuevo, muchas gracias.

– ¿Temiste por tu vida? – preguntó extrañado.

– ¡Sí! Verás, mañana a primera hora mi jefe utilizará un presupuesto en el que he estado trabajando estas últimas noches, el cual está aquí. – le expliqué señalando mi USB.

– Ya veo. Trabajas para Aizen. – afirmó.

– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté extrañada.

– Pues, trabajas en el tercer piso, mujer. – explicó como si fuera obvio.

– ¿Tú en qué piso trabajas? – interrogué al de ojos verdes.

– En el cuarto piso. – contestó. – Bueno, mujer. Por lo que veo, tú tienes trabajo qué hacer y ya es un poco tarde para estar conversando.

– Oh… ¿Tú crees? – pregunté inconscientemente, la verdad es que no quería que se fuera… por alguna razón necesitaba saber más de él. Necesitaba pasar más tiempo con él, pero me negué a creerlo. Era sólo un conocido.

– Sí, mujer. Será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar. – ofreció mientras se levantaba del sofá.

– Está bien, nos veremos luego. – dije con indiferencia mientras me levantaba también del sillón. No podía dejar que pensara que yo era una chica tonta enamoradiza que no quería que el chico guapo se fuera de su apartamento, aunque en parte sí fuera cierto.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la puerta, esos varios pasos se me hicieron eternos, quería decirle algo pero… no sabía qué. Así que abrí la puerta y él caminó por el corredor delante de mí, se quedó parado esperando mientras llegaba el ascensor, mirándome. No sentí mis piernas por un segundo.

– Buenas noches, mujer. – dijo Ulquiorra mientras ponía una de sus largas manos blancas en la puerta del elevador abierta.

– Buenas noches… ve con cuidado y no olvides

– No te preocupes. Hasta luego. – me cortó como siempre mientras se metía al ascensor y evitaba mi mirada.

De nuevo, me quedé mirando como desaparecía tras una puerta (o dos, en este caso). ¿Por qué era tan frío? ¿Por qué me evitaba? ¿Por qué cada vez que intentaba saber algo de él, ponía esa barrera invisible? Pero… si me quiere evitar, ¿por qué vino al apartamento? ¡Demonios! Es tan apuesto, pero tan raro… De verdad me da dolor de cabeza pensar en Ulquiorra. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les parece? Orihime se ha acostumbrado muy bien al idioma. Ulquiorra se ha decidido a visitar a Hime-chan para entregarle su preciada USB... y en parte, deja ver cada vez más algo de su vida personal, pero no mucho. ¿Qué pasa por la mente de Aizen con Orihime? Gracias por leer y si estás leyendo ésto, agradecería que me dijeras tu opinión en un pequeño Review, significa mucho para mí :D<p>

**Chiibi2010: **_Hola! Igual a mi me encanta esta pareja, espero que te guste el próximo capi :D. Gracias por leer y por tu Review. Un beso!_

**mitsuki minami-chan: **_Hola! En verdad? Qué bueno que hayas podido quedarte en la uni, yo de verdad me arrepiento mucho por no poder estudiar este semestre jaja... pero no importa, todo puede ser n_n. Y lo del jefe lindo no lo dudes, creo que sí lo encontrarás, esperemos que no te quiera seducir como a Hime-chan jajaj :D. Gracias por leer y por tus Reviews, me alientan mucho a seguir escribiendo y no te preocupes, actualizaré si puedo antes. Un beso! _

**temanalumi-chan:** _Hola! Sí, Orihime trabaja para Aizen pero él no sólo la ve como su inocente secretaria! :O Y sí, por lo de la cita de Nel & Grimmjow estoy preparando algo muuuy divertido. Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios! Besos!_

**Sakura Rose Cifer: **_Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, y la verdad sí, qué envidia de Nel de haber podido estar en los brazos de Grimmy (es hermoso :D) y, al igual que tú, prefiero a Ulqui es taaaaan bello, lo amo! Jaja... Gracias de nuevo por leer y por tu Review, de verdad lo aprecio. Un beso!_


	8. Got Blinded

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí con un poquito de tiempo, hoy fue día feriado así que no trabajé y tuve tiempo para escribir éste y parte de otro capi jaja… me emocioné mucho creo! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre me animan. Por mi parte las dejo leer ya y espero que les guste este nuevo cap!

**Mitsuki minami-chan**

**Temanalumi-chan**

Gracias por su apoyo, chicas! Las quiero :D

**Capitulo 8:**

**Got blinded**

…

Hoy es sábado, el sol ilumina mi habitación dejando pasar una tenue luz blanca a través de mi cortina. No sé qué hora es y estoy disfrutando plácidamente de un largo sueño reparador; cuando de repente, la escucho entrar al cuarto y despertarme sin piedad, cual niña que despierta a sus padres para que la lleven al parque de diversiones…

– ¡Chica, ya despierta! Recuerda: hoy es el día. – dice muy entusiasmada mientras me quita las sábanas de encima y yo me hago bola en la cama. Simplemente gruño. – ¡Chica! – vuelve a llamarme suplicante.

– Mmh… ¿Qué hora es? – vuelvo a gruñir mientras me pongo la almohada sobre la cara, cubriéndome de la luz.

– Son las diez, chica. ¡Qué holgazana eres! – me reprende Nel.

– Pero si es sábado, Nel. Estás loca, además no vas a verlo en este mismo instante. – le contesto con la ronca voz típica de sábado por la mañana.

– ¡Oye! Pero recuerda que me dijiste que iríamos de compras, no puedo ir con mi ropa de pordiosera. – me reclama.

– ¿Y quién dice que eres una pordiosera? ¡Dios! – me incorporo sentándome en la cama y quitándome la almohada de la cara. Me tallo los ojos y miro a Nel con dificultad. – Mira, lo que me haces, _chica_. – pronuncio la última palabra en tono burlón y le saco la lengua.

– Oh, cómo lo siento. De todos modos, tengo que verme guapa y tú me acompañarás a recorrer todas las tiendas de la Quinta Avenida, recuerda. Lo prometiste. – me amenaza con su dedo índice y hace un puchero.

– ¡Vale, pues! Está bien ¿Nunca te rindes, verdad? – le pregunto frunciendo el ceño y me paro en la alfombra.

– ¡Claro que no! Esa es la actitud, chica. En ese entonces, ahora vuelvo, iré a decirle a Rangiku, ella ama ir de compras, seguro que va con nosotras. – me dice mientras se levanta de la cama y corre hacia afuera del apartamento.

Y sí, por si se lo preguntan, le arreglé una cita a Nel con Grimmjow. Es raro que él no se oponga a ese tipo de cosas, en especial por su carácter tan explosivo y agresivo. Lo único que me desanima de eso, es que yo iré haciendo el "mal tercio" Tal vez después de haberlos emparejado un rato, pueda regresar a descansar al apartamento.

Al poco tiempo después de ducharme y vestirme para irnos, llegó Rangiku. Al parecer sí, le encanta ir de compras como dijo Nel. Bajamos por el ascensor hacia el estacionamiento del edificio, nos subimos al NB de Nel y nos dirigimos hacia la famosa Quinta Avenida.

Cuando llegamos, no lo podía creer, había tiendas por todos lados (tal y como me había contado Sora). Estaba comenzando a emocionarme. El día que llamé a Grimmjow para arreglar la cita, Nel me advirtió que guardara un poco de dinero para este día; me dijo que no iba a resistir las ganas de llevármelo todo, y creo que tenía razón. ¡Qué bueno que sí lo hice! Además, no había gastado en otra cosa que no fuera mi parte de las facturas del apartamento y uno que otro atuendo de oficina.

Encontramos un lugar en la acera y bajamos del auto. Había tantas _boutiques_ que no sabíamos por dónde empezar, así que Rangiku nos guió hacia una que ella calificó como una de sus favoritas. Empezamos el _tour_ a las doce del día aproximadamente.

La verdad es que todas tenían nombres muy raros: _Fendi, Kate Spade, Louis Viutton, Armani, GAP, Hugo Boss, Abercrombie & Fitch, Gucci._ ¿Qué rayos era todo eso? Ni siquiera podía pronunciar los nombres de las tiendas. Simplemente seguí a las dos chicas mientras entraban en cada una de las tiendas de la avenida. Nos probamos mil atuendos; jeans, blusas, zapatos, vestidos casuales y de noche, zapatos, ropa deportiva, pijamas, gafas… ¿mencioné antes zapatos? De verdad era una locura.

Rangiku y yo ayudamos a Nel a escoger un atuendo apropiado para su cita por la noche, tardamos una hora completa en hallar dicha ropa.

Para las tres de la tarde, Rangiku llevaba alrededor de diez bolsas; cinco en cada mano, Nell unas siete u ocho y yo, sólo tres. No quería gastar todos mis ahorros en ropa, aunque ya llevaba lo suficiente para un día de compras… creo.

Estábamos agotadas de tanto _shopping_; era como practicar un deporte, así que decidimos ir por algo de comer. Dejamos nuestro cargamento en el auto y fuimos a un restaurante que estaba a unos pasos del auto. Ordenamos algo de comer y platicamos de mil cosas; la verdad es que estaba siendo un día _de chicas_, como dice Nel, bastante agradable. Rangiku era una persona muy agradable, parecía ruda al principio, pero la verdad es que era muy graciosa; tiene un carácter fuerte y de a ratos, es muy sensible. Las tres empezamos a hacernos muy amigas.

El día se había pasado muy, muy rápido entre el famoso _shopping _y la plática en el restaurante, eran ya las seis de la tarde y la cita de Nel era a las ocho, así que corrimos al auto y nos dirigimos rápidamente al apartamento; para mi desgracia, yo también tendría que arreglarme, ya que iría con ellos.

Al llegar al edificio, subimos por el ascensor y nos despedimos, prometiendo que teníamos una salida por la noche pendiente las tres chicas. Nel y yo nos dirigimos rápidamente al apartamento y comenzamos a hacer lo pertinente, ella planchaba su cabello y yo me aplicaba algunas sombras de ojos que había adquirido esa misma tarde; después intercambiábamos papeles. Siempre nos arreglábamos juntas, en el baño, para apoyarnos ¿no?

Corrí a mi habitación y me puse unas medias negras, unos shorts de mezclilla un poco rotos, una blusa sin mangas azul marino con delgadas líneas blancas, una chaqueta negra de cuero y botines del mismo color. Todo recién adquirido, por sugerencia de Nel. Me hice un recogido en el cabello y lo até con un moño color azul. La verdad es que no quería arreglarme demasiado, no tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo.

Cuando volví a la habitación de Nel, faltando veinte minutos para las ocho, estaba casi lista; llevaba unos jeans ajustados, una blusa _strapless_ negra, un suéter delgado y abierto del mismo color, tacos altos rojos y unos collares también, rojos. Llevaba el cabello suelto y lacio; se veía muy linda. Grimmjow tendría que caer el día de hoy, y si no, tal vez fuera homosexual.

Nos encaminamos al bar en el auto de Nel y yo empecé a prepararla psicológicamente para que no bebiera demás y se recuperara de la no tan buena primera impresión que dio a mi amigo, a quien al parecer, no le importaba mucho. También le iba recordando que por mucho que le gustara, no hiciera algún acto suicida, no sabíamos cómo podía reaccionar Grimmjow, y menos con ese carácter que tiene. Al final llegamos al lugar y bajamos del auto.

– ¿Cómo me veo? – me preguntó nerviosa mientras se ajustaba los jeans.

– Guapa, Nel. Deja de preocuparte ya. – le contesté despreocupada mirando la hora en el móvil.

– Vale, dame la bendición. – pidió y yo hice lo propio.

– Actúa natural, ¿entendido? Ya relájate – le aconsejé mientras caminábamos hacia el bar.

– Está bien, contigo aquí me siento mejor. – dijo relajándose mientras entrelazaba su antebrazo en el mío, como si yo fuera su hombre. La miré raro, no podía creer que estuviera tan nerviosa.

Llegamos al bar y la _hostess_ nos pidió el nombre de la reservación. Contesté: Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, ella nos canalizó a una mesera la cual nos llevó dentro del bar a nuestra mesa para ¿cuatro?

– ¿Dijo cuatro personas? – le pregunté a Nel un tanto confundida, mientras seguíamos a la mesera.

– Creo que sí, bueno… no he puesto atención y… – se excusó Nel mientras miraba a todos lados.

– ¡Dios! No te servirá de nada ponerte nerviosa. – la regañé.

– ¡Vale, ya! No te enojes, estoy bien. – explicó. – ¡Mira! Ahí está. – exclamó Nel en voz baja, escondiéndose tras de mí.

– ¿Dónde? – Pregunté distraída, – Oh, ya lo ví. – cómo no notar ese cabello. – Sé tú misma, ¿ok?

– Ok, ok.

La señorita se detuvo y nos mostró nuestra mesa, en donde Grimmjow estaba ya esperándonos, bebía un whiskey _en las rocas. _Iba muy guapo, llevaba una camisa blanca, entreabierta; una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos jeans oscuros. Se puso de pie cuando nos vio aproximarnos.

– Hey… – saludó el joven abriendo los brazos y con una sonrisa, mirándonos.

– ¡Hey Grimm! Qué gusto verte. – saludé también. – Oh, ella es Nel… mi _roommate_. – presenté sonriente a Nel, mientras los miraba. Pillos.

– Hola, mucho gusto… – dijo nerviosa Nel mientras le extendía la mano.

– El gusto es mío. – contestó Grimmjow, seguro y sonriente, mientras besaba la mano del mi amiga. Tal ese whiskey le había dado valor, quién sabe. Pero eso comenzó a divertirme.

– Bueno… – interrumpí mientras me sentaba y miraba fuera del bar, ya que teníamos un vitral a un lado, que daba hacia la calle. – ¿Y cómo has estado? – pregunté a Grimmjow, para empezar una plática que sirviera para romper el hielo.

– Bien, muchas gracias. Con mucho trabajo y algunos viajes, pero al fin con un poco de tiempo libre. – contestó jovial, como si fuera un hombre muy ocupado; tal vez sí lo era.

– ¿A qué te dedicas? Si se puede saber, claro. – preguntó Nel, inteligentemente. Esta chica sí se estaba aplicando.

– Bueno, soy el encargado de relaciones internacionales en una empresa editora de un periódico local. – contestó profesional el chico.

– ¡Vaya! Suena interesante. – lo elogió Nel. Me estaba empezando a divertir aún más.

Llegó la mesera de nuevo y nos trajo una pequeña carta de bebidas y algunas botanas, así que Nel y yo le dimos un vistazo. Yo, gracias al cielo, no tenía que cuidarme de que alguien me viera en caso de excederme en los tragos, no tenía acompañante; así que pedí una cosa que ni yo sabía qué era, sólo lo elegí porque tenía un nombre lindo: _Daiquiri de mango._ Nel, por su parte pidió uno que decía _Kiwi Bellini_, Grimmjow pidió otro whiskey _en las rocas_, en eso, después de apuntar nuestras órdenes, la señorita le preguntó a nuestro acompañante si en recepción debían esperar por la cuarta persona que hacía falta de llegar en la reservación, Grimmjow contestó que tal vez no. La camarera se fue. ¿Invitó a alguien más?

Al poco rato la misma señorita trajo nuestras bebidas, la plática se fue relajando cada vez más; me sorprendí de que Nel estuviera bebiendo tan poco, la verdad es que sí se estaba esforzando. Yo ya llevaba alrededor de cuatro _Daiquiris_ y ella seguía con su misma copa.

– ¡_Chica_! Bebe más. – la reprendí dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda. – Total, mi amigo ya te ha visto en esas condiciones antes. – agregué sonriente levantando mi copa hacia ella.

– ¡Chica! – Nel me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, se puso roja.

– Hey, Orihime… ¿y si le pedimos una "matona" a esta chica para que entre en calor? – propuso Griimjow, quien se veía divertido por el efecto de su whiskey.

– ¡Sí! – grité con emoción y levanté mi mano para llamar a la camarera. Nel nos miró nerviosa.

– ¡No! No lo hagan, se los advierto. Me voy a enojar si…

– Nada, nena. No te preocupes, vienes conmigo. – interrumpió Grimmjow, confiado. – Sólo será un trago más, tal vez ni siquiera te haga efecto… – concluyó mientras tomaba la mano de Nel en la suya. Ella no volvió a replicar, se quedó como ida tras lo que hizo mi amigo.

– ¡Sí, _chica_! Sólo es un trago más… es para que podamos platicar más en confianza… – agregué con una voz graciosa que no me conocía, efecto de los tragos.

– Disculpen ¿me llamaron? – interrumpió la camarera.

– Queremos una ronda de _shots_ de tequila, por favor. – contestó Grimmjow al instante; mirándonos a las dos con una sonrisa.

– ¿Tequila? ¡Nos vamos a morir, Grimmjow! – grité sin pensarlo, había oído antes de aquella bebida pero… nunca la había probado antes. Nel hizo una cara que no tenía precio.

– Jajaja… no nos vamos a morir, niña. – me contestó divertido. – Es de las cosas que debes de probar antes de morir. – aseguró.

– Mmm, vale. – me pareció buena idea. – Pero… parece que Nel _bebé_ no está muy convencida… – comenté detrás de mi copa, bebí.

– Basta. – dijo sonrojada.

La camarera llegó con los famosos _shots_, eran unos vasos muy pequeños los cuales tenían un líquido dorado dentro y colocó cada uno en frente de nosotros, junto con 3 pedazos de limón.

– Pongan mucha atención. – dijo serio Grimmjow. – Van a tomar con una mano el _shot_ y con la otra, su pedazo de limón. ¿entendido?

– ¡Vale! – contesté animada mientras hacía lo que él dijo, Nel también lo hizo, esperamos la siguiendo indicación.

– A la cuenta de tres, beberán el _shot_ de un solo trago y enseguida chuparán un poco de limón. ¿Listas? – preguntó mirándonos, nosotras asentimos. – Una… dos… ¡tres!

Los tres ingerimos el líquido de un solo movimiento, pero las siguientes reacciones fueron diferentes. Grimmjow gritó una palabra altisonante mientras azotaba el pequeño vaso en la mesa y chupaba limón, le parecía muy divertido.

Nel y yo nos mirábamos horrorizadas mientras hacíamos muecas y nos aclarábamos la garganta, gimoteando e intentando chupar el reverendo limón.

– ¡¿Qué madres fue eso Grimmjow? – ladré a mi amigo aún haciendo una mueca. – Casi me quedo sin garganta, ¡Dios! – Grimmjow reía muy divertido viéndonos.

– Sí, casi morimos. – exclamó Nel con una voz muy ronca, como de travesti. El chico y yo nos miramos cómplices, luego la miramos y nos echamos a reír bastante.

– ¡Nel, eres un marimacho! – me réi de ella.

– ¡Cállate! No soy ningún… – se detuvo con sorpresa. – ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué me pasó? ¡Maldito tequila!– su voz seguía sonando graciosa y Grimmjow y yo no dejábamos de reír.

– Eres aún más sensual con esa voz, Nel. – dijo burlón. – De hecho, eso me hace preguntar si quisieras bailar conmigo. – preguntó con una sonrisa a mi amiga.

– ¿Es enserio? – preguntó ingenua Nel.

– ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Grimmjow poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Nel, quien lo siguió hacia la pista.

Me quedé sola, sentada mirando fuera del bar, qué envidia que Nel conociera a un hombre como él. Ojalá pudiera encontrarme uno de esos, pensé. Al poco rato Grimmjow y Nel volvieron a la mesa, se veían muy divertidos. Después de otro rato de escuchar su conversación llegó el punto en el que deseé que yo le hubiera gustado a él en vez de mi amiga; vaya, es guapo, divertido, tiene un carácter fuerte, es _sexy_ y además tiene un muy buen empleo. ¡Rayos! Estaba comenzando a aburrirme y a sentirme fuera de lugar, los tragos se me estaban subiendo y los dos _tórtolos_ casi me ignoraban de no ser porque estaba sentada junto a ellos. Me harté, literalmente.

Tomé mi bolso del pequeño perchero que estaba a mi lado, saqué unos cuantos billetes y se los di a Nel, quien me miró confundida.

– Chica_,_ ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó mirándome.

– Me voy a casa, _chica._ – contesté con un poco de dificultad en mi habla mientras me levantaba de la silla y le sonreía fingidamente a mi amiga.

– Ahmm… vale, ve con cuidado y… llámame cuando llegues, ¿ok? – me dijo ella, con un poco de trabajo, los tragos empezaban a hacer efecto.

– Sí, lo haré. Nos veremos luego. – me despedí de los dos mientras caminaba entre las mesas y esquivaba a la gente en el bar, las luces estaban provocando un efecto contraproducente en mí, sin mencionar los tragos.

Salí a la calle, inhalé el aire fresco y caminé por la acera, miré mi reloj y no fui capaz de ver qué hora era, todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Llegué a la mitad de la calle y me senté en una banca, mientras esperaba se me pasara el efecto de los _Daiquiris_, pero fue inútil. El aire frío hizo que comenzara a sentirme peor.

Miré a ambos lados de la calle, la verdad es que ni siquiera me ubicaba; no sabía cómo regresar a casa y no quería interrumpir la cita de Nel. Después de todo fue mi culpa haberme excedido con la bebida. ¡Qué tonta! Ahora tendría que pagar un taxi, lo malo es que aquella calle estaba casi vacía y no veía ninguno cerca.

Me quedé sentada en la banca y enterré mi cabeza en mis manos, di un gran suspiro. Tendría que esperar un rato ahí a que pudiera por lo menos caminar sin tambalearme o perder el equilibrio, estos botines de tacos altos me estaban matando… y mis pensamientos también. Comencé a recordar a Ichigo, sus promesas y las veces que estuvimos juntos; me empecé a sentir culpable por no haberle respondido aquella noche, tal vez… se hubiera arrepentido. Tal vez… estaríamos juntos. Sentí que me moría. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz?

Me levanté con desesperación de la banca y caminé no sé exactamente en qué dirección. Mis tobillos se me doblaban de vez en vez por culpa de los altos tacos. Me apoyé en la esquina de un edificio, me dolía la cabeza. Sólo quería regresar a casa y echarme a llorar. No quería que nadie me viera en éstas condiciones, sola, ebria y sin alguien a mi lado. ¿Qué pensaría Sora de mí? Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí cómo crecía un hueco en mi pecho, un vacío; me di cuenta de que, al final, me había quedado sola de nuevo.

Dos lágrimas escaparon inevitablemente de mis ojos, no quería llorar, ya era suficiente humillación estar en estas condiciones, pero no pude evitarlo. Las lágrimas seguían brotando y yo no podía contenerlas, era como si no tuviera control de mi cuerpo. Caí de rodillas en la acera, lastimándome; pero no sentía ni si quiera el dolor. Cubrí mi cara con mis manos mientras trataba de evitar el llanto, el cual no cesaba.

Sentí puntos fríos cayendo sobre mi cabeza, alcé la mirada y noté que comenzaba a llover. ¿Qué más podía ir mal? Tal vez morirme fuera lo mejor que podría haberme pasado en ese momento. Sentí como la lluvia camuflageaba mis lágrimas, cubría mi cabello y finalmente, todo mi cuerpo. Ahí estaba, de rodillas en la calle, mientras lloraba y la lluvia me empapaba. No podía levantarme, mi cuerpo no hacía caso a lo que yo ordenaba. Simplemente, me perdí y todo se obscureció. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó y perdí la conciencia.

El tiempo se detuvo, podría decirse que sentía, pero no sabía qué pasaba. Sentí que la lluvia se detuvo también sobre mí, un brazo se pasó alrededor de mi cuerpo y me llevó cargando, era cómo si volara. Quería escaparme, pero a la vez no, quería moverme, pero a la vez no, quería que alguien cuidara de mí, quería que alguien se preocupara por mí. Volví a perder la conciencia, mientras viajaba en los brazos de quién sabe quién.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí paz… la que busqué por mucho tiempo y no encontraba. Sentía que estaba segura, que a alguien le importaba.

Pero… ¿a quién?

**…**

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Grimmy por fin sale con Nel, beben un poco pero las cosas se salen de control para Hime… ¿Quién será quien se llevó a la pelirroja? ¿Cómo terminará la cita de los dos tórtolos? Averígüenlo en el noveno capítulo! Jajaj… Les adelanto que… habrá un poco de lime? Creo que así le llaman, así que… ;)_

_Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios, si estás leyendo esto agradecería que me dejaras un comentario en forma de Review, es muy importante para mí. Gracias._


	9. Let's Wait A While

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, yo aquí a punto de dormir. Ojalá les guste el nuevo cap y disculpen si no contesto los reviews en este cap u.u, prometo hacerlo el siguiente, de todos modos, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, chicas. Besos!

En esta parte del cap, me he inspirado en una hermosa canción de Janet Jackson, la cual se llama "Let's wait a while". Tiene una letra y música perfecta, ojalá puedan escucharla, les gustará :D

**Capítulo 9:**

**Let's Wait Awhile**

…

"_There's something I want to tell you… There's something I think that you should know,_

_It's not that I shouldn't really love you, let's take it slow._

_Let's wait a while before it's too late, let's wait a while before we go too far."_

Abrí los ojos con mucha dificultad, me dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo. Seguramente me violaron, o me robaron o algo así. Me tallé los ojos y miré lo que había a mi alrededor; era una habitación totalmente blanca, las sábanas también lo eran y desprendían un dulce aroma, había una mesita de noche a un lado y un armario del otro. Me incorporé sentándome en la cama, que era individual, quitándome las sábanas de encima. Todo estaba impecable. Noté que traía puesta una camisa beige, la cual me quedaba muy grande, me llegaba unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, las cuales tenían moretones; mi cabello estaba suelto y seco.

¿En dónde estoy? Tal vez ya me morí, pensé. Me levanté de la cama y miré mi bolso sobre una silla a lado de la pared, miré mi móvil, no encendía. Rayos. Verifiqué que todo estuviera en su lugar, y lo estaba.

Giré la perilla de la puerta y la abrí lentamente, no sabía de quién era esta casa. Tal vez ahora sí era un bandido. Caminé descalza por un pequeño pasillo con alfombra verde oscuro, hasta llegar a encontrarme con dos puertas blancas de madera; estaban separadas por un tramo de pared. Decidí abrir una, pero parecía estar cerrada con llave. Omití la otra y continué caminando hasta llegar a la sala principal, había unos sofás bastante… ¿minimalistas? Muy sencillos, pero bonitos, eran color hueso. En el medio, una mesita de centro de madera color caoba, era pequeña, un televisor grande y un sistema de sonido. Todo era modesto, del otro lado un comedor, igualmente sencillo, pero de buen gusto. Todo estaba perfectamente acomodado y limpio. Qué raro, tal vez me haya acogido una tierna abuelita.

Curioseé y entré a la cocina, no había nada de especial, un frigorífico, estufa, lavabo, tostador, mesa. Pero no encontraba a nadie, miré un reloj de pared que estaba allí, eran apenas las siete de la mañana. ¡Wow! Ahora sí madrugué… y con resaca. Tomé unas cuantas uvas verdes, de un pequeño frutero a unos pasos de mí, las comí y regresé al pasillo, decidida a abrir aquella puerta blanca, parecía tener algo interesante dentro.

Caminé de puntitas hacia la puerta y coloqué mi mano sobre la perilla con mucho cuidado; la gire muy despacio y abrí la puerta un poco, sin hacer ruido. Asomé la cabeza y vi la silueta de un cuerpo masculino sobre la cama de aquella habitación, estaba cubierto con sábanas blancas, también, pero sólo hasta los brazos, los cuales estaban perfectamente acomodados bajo la almohada donde descansaba su cabeza, dejando ver una espalda blanca de marcados hombros. Su cabello, negro y brillante, caía delicadamente sobre la almohada.

Caminé unos pasos, cuidadosamente y acercándome a aquella cama, la cual tenía un tamaño mayor a la que yo usé en la otra habitación. Me aproximé al cuerpo de aquel hombre, el cual se movía lentamente al ritmo de su respiración y miré por encima de su cabeza, para observar la cara de quien me había salvado… creo. Parecía tan inofensivo al dormir… me estiré más para poder ver su blanco rostro hasta que por fin pude.

Ulquiorra. Mi corazón se estremeció y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Sentí un vacío en mi pecho, otra vez… pero, al verlo dormir, así, tan tranquilamente; me hacía olvidar hasta el terrible dolor de cabeza y la resaca que tenía. Era tan bello.

Una vergüenza terrible me invadió, anoche, no quería que nadie me viera así y fue él quien me encontró en esas condiciones… y encima me trajo a su apartamento y me cuidó. Mi corazón palpitó fuertemente, mientras lo veía y todos esos pensamientos pasaban por mi mente.

No sé exactamente qué pasó pero sentí la necesidad de acercarme a él, como muchas otras veces lo había sentido. Mi mente me decía que no pero… mi cuerpo no respondía. Me senté con sumo cuidado en su cama, a su lado, mientras lo miraba hipnotizada; no sabía por qué lo hacía, sólo pasó. Deslicé mis piernas por debajo de sus sábanas y me aproximé con cuidado hacia su cuerpo. Su respiración seguía igual de tranquila. Me acosté a su lado sobre mi costado y miraba su espalda, la cual estaba expuesta al igual que sus hombros y cuello, tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo. Nunca me había pasado esto con nadie. Él tenía algo.

Me quedé allí, acostada a su lado, mirándolo, no sé por cuánto tiempo. El poco sol a través de las cortinas enmarcaba la silueta de su perfecta espalda, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, esta sensación estaba apoderándose de mí y yo ya no podía conformarme con mirarlo. Mi mano se movió involuntaria pero delicadamente sobre su cabello, hundiendo las yemas de mis dedos en él, lo acaricié y bajé mi mano delicadamente hasta su nuca, sintiendo su suave piel blanca como de porcelana bajo mis dedos. Seguí bajando mi tacto hasta un pequeño cuenco que se formaba entre sus omóplatos marcados por la posición de sus brazos. El reflejo de la luz en su espalda me dejó ver cómo su suave piel se erizó al hacer ese movimiento; lo cual hizo que yo alejara rápidamente mi mano, haciéndome volver en mí, mientras él dejaba escapar un rasposo gruñido de sus labios, el cual me derritió.

A pesar de eso, él no se despertó, simplemente se movió de su posición, dándome la espalda. Yo procuré no hacer ningún ruido. ¿Está mal lo que estoy haciendo? El está dormido y yo… volví a mirarlo, notaba como su tórax subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Olvidé todas esas ideas… otra vez.

Me acerqué aún más a él, ahora que su brazo no me estorbaba. Nos separaban algunos milímetros. De nuevo, mi cuerpo empezó a actuar por instinto. Deslicé suavemente la sábana que cubría la parte inferior de la espalda de Ulquiorra, traía la parte inferior de su pijama, más no lo de arriba. Pude apreciar su larga espalda; ancha en la parte superior y delgada acercándose a sus caderas, antes de llegar al inicio de su pijama, tenía dos pequeños huequitos a la altura de la cadera, todo él estaba perfectamente diseñado.

Instintivamente, apoyé con suavidad mis manos en él, acerqué mis labios a la línea que marca esa curvatura en su clara espalda y la besé delicadamente, de arriba hacia abajo, hasta su cintura. El sabor y el aroma de su piel se apoderaban de mí, no sabía si quería que despertara para… correrme de su apartamento, o que siguiera perdido en el sueño, para "aprovecharme" de él. Empecé a arrepentirme, pero no podía parar. Coloqué una mis manos sin pensar alrededor de su cintura y la deslicé hacia el frente acariciando su abdomen, al tiempo que seguía besando su espalda, marqué el camino de mis labios hacia su cuello y lo besé con pasión, dándole suaves mordiscos.

En ese punto, mi pecho ya estaba pegado a su espalda y mi cuerpo, por alguna razón se ajustaba perfectamente al de él; parecía que su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando al _cariño_ y el calor del mío. Mi respiración estaba agitándose más, la de Ulquiorra también. Seguí besando su cuello y me dirigí a sus hombros, sin verlo venir, él se giró brusca y rápidamente hacia mí; me miró con sus ojos verdes, sorprendido. No dijo nada… y yo menos. No supe qué hacer… más que tomar su cara entre mis manos y presionar mis labios contra los suyos, con tantas ganas como a nadie nunca. Había algo en él que me hacía actuar así sin que yo lo quisiera.

Al principio no parecía querer cooperar, pero creo que él tampoco pudo resistir. La atracción era demasiada. En un movimiento apoyó su cuerpo sobre mí, quedando sus antebrazos en el colchón alrededor de mi cuello, todo mientras nos fundíamos en un intenso beso; no tenía prisa ni urgencia al hacerlo, se tomaba su tiempo y hacía que poco a poco fuera perdiendo cada vez más el control. Su aliento era como el aire que necesitaba para vivir.

Deslizó una de sus largas y frías pero suaves manos por mi mejilla, bajando hacia mi cuello hasta encontrar el primer botón de la camisa, el cual desabrochó sin problema y así sucesivamente con los demás… simplemente el roce de su mano a través de la camisa me hacía erizar la piel. Cuando hubo terminado de abrir la camisa, pasó su brazo por mi cintura e intercambiamos lugares, quedando yo sentada encima de él. Ulquiorra me vio con esos ojos penetrantes, mirándome con su camisa medio puesta y encima de él… Me acerqué a él y lo besé, como suplicándole que no parara; entonces, se incorporó sentándose en la cama, aún conmigo encima y deslizó suavemente sus manos por mis dos hombros, despojándome de _su_ camisa y volviéndome a mirar, ahora en ropa interior.

Me acerqué otra vez para besarlo y con su brazo me atrajo hacia él, quedando nada de espacio entre los dos. Besé su barbilla, su oído, su cuello y su pecho el cual pude notar que tenía un tatuaje del lado izquierdo con un número cuatro, bajé hacia su abdomen y lo llené de besos mientras él me miraba desde su posición. Con mis dos manos tomé el inicio de su pijama e intenté deslizarla un poco hacia abajo.

— Espera. — interrumpió con su gruesa voz, haciéndome regresar a la realidad.

Alcé la mirada, encontrándome con sus verdes ojos y en ese instante volví en mí. Me encontraba sobre él, en ropa interior y con mis manos atentando con quitar su pijama. Se me subieron todos los colores a la cara y no supe qué hacer, más que bajarme de sus piernas, tomar la sábana de su cama para cubrirme y correr a la otra habitación muerta de la vergüenza. Él se quedó ahí sin moverse.

Corrí hacia la habitación en la que había despertado, cerré la puerta y me eché a la cama a llorar. La vergüenza no cabía en mí, era demasiado ¿Qué iba a pensar de mí? Ni siquiera lo conozco, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de agradecerle y… ¡Qué tonta!

De repente escuché la puerta abrirse, traté de cubrirme rápidamente y volteé por inercia hacia la puerta, no tuve tiempo de ocultar mis lágrimas. Me miró inexpresivo.

— ¿Por qué lloras, mujer? — preguntó extrañado apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

— No estoy llorando. — contesté mientras me tallaba los ojos y miraba hacia otro lado.

— Vale… en ese caso debería ser yo quien llorara. — dijo caminando hacia la cama, con la camisa que me _quitó_, en la mano.

— ¿Tú? ¿Por qué tú? — pregunté mirándolo raro mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

— Porque… — se sentó junto a mí apoyando sus codos en sus piernas. — Imagínate, te rescato de dormir ebria en la calle, te traigo a mi apartamento, lavo tu ropa mojada y tú ¿cómo me pagas? Pues, violándome. — explicó muy tranquilo y se encogió de hombros, me miró.

— ¿QUÉ? — grité enojada — ¡Yo no te violé! — lo miré indignada

— Es broma, mujer. Será mejor que…

— ¡… que olvidemos todo esto! — interrumpí molesta al tiempo que me levantaba de la cama sosteniendo la sábana sobre mi cuerpo y buscaba mi ropa por la habitación.

— Claro. — asintió como si nada. — ¿Qué buscas, mujer? — preguntó mirándome.

— Mi ropa ¿dónde está? — le contesté de mal humor.

— Aún no se seca… — dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome su camisa. — y déjame decirte que no uso ropa de chica, además… — explicó mientras se acercaba a la ventana y corría un poco la cortina. — creo que hará mal tiempo el resto del día, miró hacia afuera.

¡Rayos! Me estaba empezando a dar miedo, creo que me agradaba más cuando dormía… por lo menos no hablaba y no hacía bromas de mal gusto. Tenía que idear un plan para hacerlo creer que no me gusta, ni nada de eso. Pero ¿Cómo? Tal vez funcione ser mala con él… ¡Sí! Además, no quiero involucrarme con nadie por ahora…

— ¿Entonces qué se supone que haga? — le pregunté levantando una ceja.

— Básicamente, tienes dos opciones. Uno: quedarte hasta que tu ropa seque y estés decente para salir a la calle o, dos: salir con mi camisa puesta a la calle y tomar un taxi hacia tu casa.

— ¡Genial! Ahora tengo que pasar el resto de mi domingo en compañía de un loco con delirio de persecución. — gruñí irónica mientras me acercaba a él y tomaba la camisa.

— Tú decides. — sentenció encogiéndose de hombros, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y saliendo del cuarto. Di un suspiro, en qué lío me he metido. — Puedes usar el baño de huéspedes que está terminando el pasillo, si gustas, Inoue.

— Oh… gracias. — contesté extrañada. Recordó mi nombre ¿Cómo era posible que primero me acusara de violarlo y después me ofreciera amablemente su baño? Seguramente es bipolar o algo parecido. Cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Me puse la camisa que el bipolar me prestó y recordé que tal vez Nel estaría como loca al ver que no llegué a casa la noche anterior, o tal vez… ella tampoco llegó, quiero pensar. De todos modos, no podía llamar, mi móvil se había quedado sin batería y no me sabía de memoria el número de mi amiga.

La cabeza aún me dolía y no me sentía del todo bien, me recosté un poco en la cama y puse mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Empecé a recordar lo que estaba pasando con Ulquiorra hace unos veinte minutos, tal vez. Todavía no podía creerlo… pero ¡el también tenía la culpa! Si él no hubiera _cooperado_, nada hubiera pasado. Realmente no entiendo qué pasó.

Me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta; después de tantos pensamientos y el dolor de cabeza que no me dejaba en paz.

Desperté despacio, enredada en las sábanas. Ya no me dolía la cabeza pero me moría de hambre. Me levanté de la cama y decidí salir de la habitación, comer algo y pedirle unos pantalones al pálido bipolar.

Llegué a la sala, donde estaba el enorme sofá; enterrado en él, Ulquiorra, comiendo galletas y mirando tele, tan insípido como siempre. Me aproximé a él por detrás.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunté interrumpiendo su gran atención al programa de televisión, en donde un sujeto alegre hacía preguntas a tres concursantes súper inteligentes.

— Miro tele. ¿No es obvio, mujer? — contestó sin mirarme. Me senté a su lado.

— Aha… oye… — lo ignoré mientras le quitaba una galleta de la caja. — Necesito unos pantalones. — lo miré mientras mordía la galleta.

— Mmm… ¿míos? — preguntó sin mirarme.

— No, míos. —gruñí con ironía y lo miré.

— Pero… no creo que te queden. — musitó mirándome.

— No hay problema, puedo hacerles un nudo o algo para que no se resbalen. — agregué rápidamente.

— No, yo creo que… — dirigió su mirada hacia mi barriga. — Yo creo que te quedarán pequeños. — completó mirándome a los ojos.

— Tu opinión me tiene sin cuidado, así que dámelos de una buena vez. — le ordené al de ojos verdes quien levantó una ceja divertido.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia su habitación, escuché deslizar una de las puertas del armario de madera y cerrarla después de unos segundos; yo seguía comiendo galletas y mirando aquel programa, después de unos instantes volvió.

— Es lo más grande que pude encontrar. — se dirigió hacia el sofá y me extendió unos pantalones de pijama.

— Vale, gracias. — contesté sin hacer caso a su "gracioso" comentario, tomé los pantalones y me escondí tras el pasillo. Me puse los pantalones y para mi sorpresa me quedaron bien, un poco largos pero nada especial. Ahora tendría que hablar con él, preguntarle que pasó ayer y… excusarme por el incidente de la mañana.

Sólo había un problema… ¿Cómo? Yo fui la que empezó todo pero… debía dejarle en claro que _no me gusta_ y mucho menos que _quiero algo con él._ Tendría que explicarle que tal vez aún tenía algunos vestigios de alcohol en mi sistema, y que todo fue… mmm… _casual._ ¡Exacto! ¿Qué más da? La verdad es que no estaba preparada para ser algo de alguien y menos de un esquizofrénico bipolar como Ulquiorra; aunque a veces puede ser muy caballeroso y educado, guapo y esté _bien formado_… ¡NO! Será mejor que vaya ahora mismo a conversar con él.

Miré el reloj en la pared, eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo y tal vez convencerlo de que me llevara a casa. Salí del pasillo y me senté en el sofá a un lado de él. Acomodé mi espalda en el descanso del cómodo mueble, subí mis piernas y me giré hacia él.

— ¿Adivina qué? Me quedó muy bien tu pijama. — presumí triunfante mientras me acomodaba.

— ¿En verdad? Qué bien. — me miró haciendo cara de sorpresa.

— Sí, oye… — le hablé haciéndome la valiente.

— Dime. — me contestó con ese tono amable pero frío tan típico de él.

— Me gustaría saber… — musité perdiendo mi valentía. — que pasó ayer. — Finalicé mirando a la tele sin interés.

— Mmm… ¿no recuerdas nada? — preguntó medio sorprendido.

— La verdad no mucho. — tenía que saber todo.

— Bueno, verás: ayer por la noche Grimmjow me invitó a un bar, no tenía muchas ganas de ir; pero estaba tan aburrido que, después de haber pintado un rato, me dirigí hacia el lugar un poco tarde. — comenzó a explicar tranquilo. Me di cuenta entonces, que él era la cuarta persona que faltaba en la recepción en el bar. — Caminaba hacia el lugar cuando comenzó a llover, decidí apresurarme pero al llegar una calle antes del bar, noté que ya estaba demasiado mojado para entrar ahí, así que decidí regresar a casa pero al mirar hacia el frente de la calle, me di cuenta de que alguien estaba ahí en la acera. Pensé que tal vez necesitaba ayuda y así fue. Al acercarme me percaté que eras tú, te hablé pero no parecías reaccionar así que te traje al apartamento. — concluyó mientras rascaba su cabeza.

— Ya veo. Siento haberte causado problemas. — me disculpé con él mientras miraba en la alfombra.

— No te preocupes. No es nada. — contestó mientras volteaba hacia el televisor, evitándome de nuevo. No entiendo porqué hace eso. — Y con todo lo que pasó ni siquiera pude preguntar cómo te sentías.

— Oh… yo estoy bien, gracias. — expliqué nerviosa. — Y hablando de eso… quería decirte que… — tomé aire, medité mientras encogía mis piernas contra mi pecho.

— ¿Que…? — preguntó con curiosidad, clavando sus ojos verdes profundo en los míos.

— Que no sé cómo es que pasó todo eso; a decir verdad, no soy ese tipo de persona. — comencé a explicar esquivando sus ojos. — Tal vez aún fueran los estragos de la bebida… y, sinceramente no estoy buscando nada serio en este momento… Espero no pienses en esto como otra cosa más que una simple _casualidad_. — Al decir aquella última palabra mi voz parecía entrecortarse involuntariamente.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que parecieron eternos en la sala… sólo se escuchaban algunas voces provenientes del televisor.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? — preguntó mirándome, con una seriedad que me intimidaba. Esto estaba llegando un poco lejos.

— Sí. ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? — musité mirando hacia todos lados. Ni yo me lo creía.

— Pensaba lo contrario. — dijo frío. ¿Era enserio? No podía creerlo. Tal vez él si sentía algo por mí y era por eso que sucedió aquello por la mañana. Mil pensamientos iban y venían en mi mente.

— ¿L-Lo contario? — articulé incrédula. No sabía que más decir.

— Tú me gustas. — Me miró. Yo no sabía que estaba pasando, el mundo conspiraba contra mí. ¡Estoy segura!

— ¿Perdón? — balbuceé, tal vez escuché mal o tal vez estaba teniendo un desplante bipolar de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que cambiara tan radicalmente?

— Ya lo escuchaste, Inoue. — repitió evitando mi atónita mirada. — Pero, por lo que veo no tienes interés ahora… — finalizó.

— Ulquiorra, no es eso… — me excusé sintiendo un vacío en el pecho, de nuevo.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó volviendo a dirigir sus bellos ojos verdes hacia mí.

— No sé… — estaba demasiado confusa, quería llorar, quería decirle las mil cosas que me hace sentir con el simple hecho de verlo, pero no fui capaz. — Tengo miedo… — iba a terminar mi idea pero no pude al sentir sus labios presionando los míos.

— Sentía que la mente se me ponía en blanco y que mis piernas desaparecían. Quería que parara, pero no podía negarme a tan dulce sensación. Simplemente podía apoderarse de mí con ese sólo gesto. Sentí su cuerpo aproximarse al mío, quitando la barrera de mis rodillas, las cuales se movían tan fácil como el mismo aire.

— Entregué mis labios a sus deseos sin oponerme, a la tibia sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío. Tomé su cuello entre mis manos, perdiendo mis dedos en su negro cabello. Él presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. El tiempo se detuvo en aquel placer culposo.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? — intentó decir sin dejar de besarme.

— No… — apenas pude contestar. — Espera… — susurré girando mi cara hacia un lado, tratando difícilmente de escapar de sus labios.

— No puedo. — dijo mientras quitaba de mi cuello mi melena despeinada.

Como si fuera un incentivo besó aquel lugar, desde mi oído, hasta la clavícula. Yo no tenía el valor de impedirlo, esas sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar su espalda y dejarme hacer.

De nuevo sentí sus frías manos sobre la camisa, las cuales se deslizaban subiendo por mi cadera, mi abdomen e inevitablemente mi pecho, hasta llegar a los botones situados al medio de éste; los cuales desabrochaba lentamente.

Deslicé mis manos por dentro de su camisa, sintiendo su suave piel erizarse de nuevo al sentir mi toque. Le sentí moverse encima de mí, se colocó de rodillas y elevó mi cuerpo con sus manos, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara. Acercó su dulce boca a mi pecho y dibujó sus besos por el medio, bajando hasta mi abdomen. Yo sólo pude acariciar su cabello mientras él hacía lo suyo. Regresó a mi boca y nos besamos aún con más urgencia.

Tomé el final de su camisa y la deslicé hacia arriba, sacándola por su cuello. Inevitablemente, miré su marcado y claro pecho, el cual tenía un número cuatro tatuado en su lado izquierdo. Lo cual me pareció bastante _hot_. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo, al quitarme la camisa que me prestó. Nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar en un beso intenso, yo seguía sobre él, de pronto, su móvil comenzó a sonar desde la mesa de centro.

— No hagas caso. — ordenó con su grave voz, mientras me besaba.

El móvil no dejaba de sonar y Ulquiorra tampoco dejaba lo que hacía, yo comenzaba a desconcentrarme y al parecer lo notó. Mordió mi labio inferior.

— ¡Au! — gemí y abrí los ojos, encontrándome con los de él.

— Olvida el móvil. — dijo como reprendiéndome, mientras besaba suavemente el lugar que antes había mordido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces obedecí al de ojos verdes y me entregué de nuevo a sus salvajes besos, los cuales subían de intensidad cada vez. El móvil dejó de sonar. Sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura y levantarme al mismo tiempo que él se paraba del sofá. Atrapé su cintura en mis piernas, besándolo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Me colocó suavemente en la cama y enseguida se puso sobre mí, sin dejar de besarme. Repasé su espalda con las yemas de mis dedos, él posicionó sus manos en el inicio del pantalón que también me prestó, comenzó a deslizarlo hacia abajo. El teléfono que estaba en la pequeña mesita junto a la cama sonó, seguramente era urgente. Paró sus besos y gruñó con molestia; estiró su largo brazo por encima de mí hasta llegar al teléfono.

— ¿Sí? — contestó fastidiado. Del otro lado de la bocina se escuchaba una voz masculina gritona, que me resultó familiar. — No, no puedo ahora, Grimmjow. Estoy ocupado. — volvió a gruñir, mientras se escuchaba una respuesta inconforme de su amigo. — ¿De quién hablas? — escuché mi nombre del otro lado del teléfono. Me sorprendí, ¿qué podría necesitar? — Ah, olvídalo. Dile que yo la buscaré y… no vengas, ¿ok? Te llamaré en un rato. — colgó el teléfono.

— ¿Qué pasó? — pregunté.

— Tu amiga te está buscando… — dijo buscando mis labios. — ¿Quieres… — rozó los suyos en los míos. — ir a casa?

— No mucho. — contesté mirando sus verdes ojos.

— Mmm… bien. — gruñó sonriendo un poco. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y sus fuertes brazos me levantaron colocándome sobre él.

Me abracé a su cuello, sintiendo su piel contra la mía, su mano recorrió mi espalda hasta llegar al broche de mi _bra_, el cual soltó fácilmente. Sus besos se apoderaron de mi cuello, lo recorrió con su lengua e hizo algunas marcas en él. Con su otra mano terminó de deshacerse de mi _bra._ Sus besos se dirigieron a uno de mis hombros, con una de sus manos sostenía mi espalda. Acarició mi cintura, subió hasta uno de mis pechos rozándolo suavemente con la palma de su mano.

Yo ya no podía guardar más silencio, involuntariamente comencé a gemir ante su suave tacto. Me recostó en la cama y deslizó el pijama hacia abajo, dejándome en _panties_. No sabía qué tenía pero, él me hacía sentir el cielo mientras ocurría todo, nunca había sentido lo que él me hacía sentir. Pero ¿estaría bien dejar pasar todo eso tan rápido? Algo me hizo dudar, pero no tenía el valor de detenerlo, era demasiado.

Se colocó entre mis piernas dejándome sentir que él también estaba disfrutando de lo que hacíamos. Mi corazón palpitaba frenéticamente contra mi pecho. Ahí estaba, tendida en la cama de Ulquiorra, sin _bra_ y a punto de no tener _panties,_ también. Tomó mi ropa interior entre sus dedos y mientras me besaba, la deslizó hacia abajo, sacándola por completo. Sentía que el calor de mi cuerpo también iba hacia mi rostro.

Tomé el botón de los jeans de él y los abrí; no tardaron mucho en resbalar hacia abajo, ya que estaban un tanto grandes para él. Con una de sus manos deslizó hacia abajo sus bóxers. Sentí su miembro rozar mi entrepierna, fue ahí cuando supe que no era broma…

— Espera… — gimoteé nerviosa. Se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No lo sé. Lo siento. Es que… es un poco apresurado, ¿no crees? — musité esquivando su mirada.

— Entiendo… tienes razón. — dijo mientras se levantaba y acomodaba sus jeans.

— Lo siento. — me excusé apenada mientras me cubría con la sábana.

— No pasa nada. — se colocó la camisa. — Me gusta lo difícil, ¿sabes? — presumió mientras se acercaba a mí.

— ¿Eh? — exclamé mirándolo. — ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunté mientras buscaba mi ropa interior.

— Que me gusta que te hagas la difícil… — se colocó delante de mí y casi rozó sus labios con los míos. Estiró su brazo tras de mí y me alcanzó la ropa interior. — Traeré tu ropa.

— Ok… — contesté atónita mientras lo veía salir de la habitación. Me vestí rápidamente y me enredé en sus sábanas. Todo mi cuerpo tenía su dulce olor. Caminé hacia el espejo que había frente a la cama, me miré y no podía creer lo que había pasado hoy. ¿Qué éramos él y yo?

Comencé a pensar demasiado cuando lo escuché entrar. Lo vi con mi ropa en una de sus manos, estaba seca.

— Aquí tienes. — me extendió la ropa seca. — Está lloviendo aún, así que te llevaré a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

— G-Gracias. — balbuceé, — ¿Qué hora es? — le pregunté.

— Son… — miró su móvil. — las siete con veintidós.

— ¡Oh! Será mejor que me apure. Nel debe estar como loca. — agregué mientras me ponía la blusa.

— Vale, te espero afuera. — contestó mientras salía de la habitación.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Me puse la chaqueta y por último las botas. Cogí mi bolso del otro cuarto. Salí a encontrarme con él en la sala. Estaba recargado en la pared, con una de sus manos en los bolsillos de los jeans y otra apoyándose en la pared, con su cabello desordenado, pero a la vez perfecto, sus ojos verdes esmeralda tras éste y su blanca piel. Su complexión perfecta… no puedo creer que haya estado con él hoy.

— ¿Nos vamos? — ofreció mirándome.

— Sí. — asentí con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

Salimos del edificio y subimos a su auto. Estaba lloviendo demasiado, así que, al llegar entró al estacionamiento de mi edificio y me acompañó hasta el ascensor, llegamos al apartamento y me detuve justo en la puerta, no pude evitar preguntarle.

— ¿Te veré después?

— Si tú quieres. — contestó.

— Vale. — sonreí. Busqué la llave de la puerta en mi bolso. — Entonces… nos veremos luego. — me despedí.

— Sí. — tomó mi barbilla en su dedo pulgar y la elevó hacia la suya, besándome. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el ascensor, lo llamó y se perdió tras sus puertas.

Me quedé ahí sonriendo como una idiota no se cuánto tiempo. Ahora tendría que encargarme de Nel… ¡RAYOS!

…

_¡Díganme qué opinan! :O_


	10. ¿Recordarte? Ni que fueras mi contraseña

Hola, hola. ¿Cómo han estado? Quiero ofrecerles una inmensa disculpa por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo. Pero en verdad les agradezco por seguir esta historia y por sus alentadores reviews. Renuncié a mi trabajo, así que prometo no abandonarlas otra vez. Jaja. De nuevo muchas gracias y espero que les guste este nuevo capi.

***Belit Lihara:** *_aplausos para ella, de no haber sido por su amistad, tal vez no hubiera tenido continuación este fic. Ah! Su fic es muy bueno, por cierto! n_n_*

***Moon Sweet Pink**

***mitsuki minami-chan**

***Dixie Ulquiorra**

***nypsy**

***Temainalumi-chan**

¡Gracias a todas! Son mi ánimo para seguir :D

**Capítulo 10:**

**¿Recordarte? Ni que fueras mi contraseña de Facebook…**

…

Habían pasado ya unas dos semanas y algunos largos días desde que la pelirroja pasó aquel extraño domingo en casa de Ulquiorra. Nel descargó, sin duda, toda la preocupación acumulada en ese día por no encontrar a su amiga, como era de esperarse, aquella noche al llegar Orihime. Todo pareció volver a la normalidad después del transcurso de ese agitado fin de semana; excepto porque Nel tenía un humor aún mejor que el que usualmente tenía, por alguna extraña razón de cabello celeste.

Los días anteriores habían sido un tanto largos. No había sabido nada de aquel joven de ojos verdes, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada; mucho menos una visita al apartamento. Mientras Nel recibía toda clase de regalos extraños, llamadas, peluches, flores, chocolates y todo lo demás.

Tal vez eso había sido un mal comienzo, pensó la pelirroja. Tal vez conseguido lo que "quería", él se olvidó de su existencia por completo. ¿Sería posible? Pero... aún así, él no parecía ese tipo de hombre, a menos que sea de esos que saben mover muy bien sus _cartas_... y vaya que las sabía _mover…_ Además, él dijo que le gustaba lo difícil y eso profundizaba aún más las dudas de la chica.

De igual forma, los días parecían eternos. Orihime imaginaba que en cualquier momento sonaría el timbre del apartamento, o por lo menos habría algún encuentro _casual _en Las Noches, en el ascensor o en las escaleras; pero no. Parecía no haber rastro alguno de Ulquiorra.

Era jueves por la tarde, Orihime seguía aún en la oficina. Todo lo sucedido aquél día con Aizen parecía haber nunca pasado; él seguía tratándola tan _amablemente_ como siempre, de hecho, había una distancia considerable en su trato, lo cual aliviaba a la pelirroja después de aquel raro incidente. ¿Qué les pasaba a todos, conspiraban en su contra?

Eran las seis de la tarde, la chica estaba terminando algunas cotizaciones en el ordenador, abrumada por todos esos pensamientos, cuando el teléfono color blanco sobre su escritorio sonó.

— Las Noches, buena tarde. ¿En qué puedo servirle? — contestó tranquila repitiendo el ya tan trillado saludo.

— ¿Ya terminaste, chica? ¡Tengo que darte una muy buena noticia! — exclamó emocionada una pitosa pero conocida voz del otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Qué es, Nel? — musitó como agobiada la chica.

— Es una sorpresa, chica. Estoy en el apartamento con Rangiku, ¡Ven ya! — gritó Nel.

— Pero aún no termino, Nel. — replicó resignada la de ojos grises.

— Ash, tú decides si quieres saber o no. Lo único que te diré es que es tan genial que mojarás tus pantaloncitos cuando te lo diga. — rió del otro lado Nel.

— Mmm, vale, vale. Me convenciste, ahora mismo termino y nos vemos allá. —dijo la chica.

Colgó el teléfono. Salvó lo más rápido posible los archivos en la computadora y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias. Se despidió de su jefe desde la puerta de su oficina rápidamente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo hasta cruzar la gran puerta de cristal y llegar al ascensor. La chica dio un gran suspiro al entrar, como si estuviera cansada, miró su reloj en su muñeca izquierda y miró al display del elevador, que indicaba que estaba ya en la planta baja donde el ascensor abrió sus puertas con un campaneo.

La chica emprendió el paso sin pensarlo hacia afuera del elevador, pasando entre un grupo de extraños, quienes entraban al ascensor, cuando su móvil timbró. Tal vez era Nel, exigiéndole que se apresurara. Miró en el display pero el número no estaba registrado; de hecho era uno extraño, como de otro lugar, aún así abrió el móvil y contestó.

— ¿Sí?

— Inoue. — dijo una voz fría del otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Quién habla? — preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño, no tenía idea de quién podía ser.

— Soy yo, mujer. — dijo la voz gruesa de él. En ese momento supo perfectamente quién era.

— ¿U-Ulquiorra? — preguntó perpleja la joven.

— Sólo llamo para informarte algo. — dijo el de ojos verdes inexpresivo.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó incrédula de nuevo la pelirroja, esperando lo peor.

— Estoy en Tennessee, vine por una situación de trabajo y volveré el martes. — explicó el joven, tan impasible como siempre y sin más detalles.

— ¿Eh? Pero... — musitó la chica, a punto de pedirle más explicaciones, pero sabía que no funcionaría de nada, ni siquiera eran _algo_. Así que se contuvo. Además, no quería verse _desesperada._ Por favor. — Vale, te veré después... — dijo por lo bajo, fingiendo indiferencia, cosa que Ulquiorra conocía mejor que nada y no podía dejarse engañar.

—…El martes. Por la noche. — dijo sin vacilar pero, a la vez y en cierta forma, c_ondescendiente_.

— Eh, sí. — el ánimo volvió de nuevo a la voz de Orihime. — ¿Vamos a cenar? — propuso la joven, dejando su _orgullo_ de lado, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

— Como tú quieras. — contestó el joven sin mucho interés. Pero Orihime no perdía la esperanza.

— Ok, entonces... Hasta el martes. — finalizó la joven, sonriente, mientras permanecía de pie mirando a través de los gruesos vidrios de la planta baja del edificio.

— Hasta entonces. Buenas noches, Inoue. — cortó.

La chica cerró la tapa del móvil y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras daba un gran suspiro. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ulquiorra la llamaba para _reportarse_? Tenía que ser una broma. Sin duda, algo estaba haciendo bien. Era increíble que pudiera sentirse feliz con sólo cruzar palabra con él.

Con el ánimo mucho más arriba, la pelirroja se dispuso salir del edificio y caminar regreso a casa, parecía que el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo y sólo con una llamada, una llamada de _él._ Al llegar al apartamento, se encontró con sus dos amigas en shorts, sentadas en el sofá y con el ventilador puesto; en esas temporadas hacía mucho calor por las tardes; Rangiku estaba cantando algo de Adele, que sonaba un poco alto en el estéreo, mientras que Nel se pintaba las uñas de los pies muy concentrada.

— Ufff… pero miren nada más lo que me encontré. — Exclamó la pelirroja sonriendo y elogiando a sus dos amigas mientras dejaba su bolso en la mesa y su abrigo en el perchero.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tan feliz? — Dijo Rangiku extrañada mientras Nel seguía muy concentrada en sus uñas.

— ¡Nada! ¿Qué no puedo hacerles un piropo de vez en cuando? — Se defendió divertida la chica, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

—Mientes. ¡Algo te pasó y nos vas a contar en este momento! — gritó la rubia mientras veía perderse en el pasillo a la pelirroja.

Orihime regresó con las pantuflas puestas y se sentó en el sillón individual frente a las dos chicas; la que la miraba con intriga y la que sólo prestaba atención a sus pies.

— ¿Vamos a cenar? — propuso Orihime. — Cuéntenme cuál era esa buena noticia.

—Cuéntanos TÚ. — Ordenó Rangiku sin hacer un movimiento y sin apartar la vista de su amiga.

— ¿Qué quieren que les cuente? — vaciló entre risas la chica mientras deshacía su coleta.

—Seguramente viste a Ulqui. — agregó Nel sin siquiera mirar a sus amigas.

— ¿A quién? — preguntó extrañada la rubia al mismo tiempo que Orihime abría los ojos con sorpresa. — Ah, el pálido aquel, con quien estuviste _desparecida_ ese fin de semana ¿verdad? — Le propinó una mirada pícara al terminar de decir aquello.

Orihime rió de nervios y todos los colores se le fueron directamente a las mejillas. Nel despegó la vista de sus pies para mirar a la pelirroja.

— ¿Ves? Miró Nel a la rubia. — Sí, es algo de Ulqui. — concluyó mientras regresaba a sus uñas una vez más.

—Cuéntanos de una buena vez, mujer. Si no, no habrá cena. — amenazó Rangiku.

—Ah, nunca les puedo esconder nada a ustedes, pero vale… — cedió Orihime. — Pues, verán, tenía dos semanas sin saber de él…

—Mmm… — frunció el ceño la rubia.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Orihime deteniéndose.

—Dos semanas es mucho, ¿no crees? — agregó.

—Sí, yo pensaba lo mismo que tú y de repente… Antes de venir a casa recibí una llamada… de ÉL. — dijo con emoción la chica.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué dijo?

—Que estaba fuera de la cuidad por una cuestión del trabajo, pero… Que nos veríamos el martes para cenar. ¿Pueden creerlo? — comentó una sonriente y emocionada Orihime.

—Pues… está muy bien. — concluyó Rangiku meditándolo.

—De hecho, para ser Ulqui, está demasiado bien. — volvió a comentar Nel, cerrando su barniz de uñas y estirando sus piernas para mirar el producto final. Sonrió.

—Sólo que… es un poco raro que, después de lo que pasó, haya dejado pasar el tiempo sin decir nada y… Bueno, tú me entiendes, Hime. Sólo no te dejes llevar tan fácilmente ¿ok? — aconsejó la rubia, haciendo que la pelirroja se quedara pensando un poco.

— ¿Ya podemos cenar? ¡Muero de hambre! — interrumpió Nel mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a una pequeña mesa con un directorio. Las pelirroja y la rubia intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad y se encogían de hombros. — Se me antoja… Mmm… ¡Sushi! Hace mucho que no lo comemos. — propuso la chica.

—Mmm… Y, ¿si mejor salimos_ a cenar_? — sonrió la pelirroja mirando a sus amigas. — Es jueves, chicas, ¡Ya casi termina la semana! Podríamos ir a McCarthy's Pub, aún es temprano… Hoy hay karaoke y hay dos por uno en…

— ¡VALE! Vale, me convenciste — dijo Rangiku muy _resignada _mientras se levantaba del sofá.

— ¡Pero! Se te está olvidando un pequeño detalle, Ran-Ran. — protestó Nel mirándola cómplice.

—NADA. Te pones algo decente y… ¡Ay, es verdad! — exclamó abriendo los ojos y sonriendo enseguida.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó extrañada la pelirroja mirando a sus dos amigas sospechosamente.

—La noticia buena es que… — dijo Nel mirando a la rubia y sonriendo cómplice.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó intrigada Orihime.

—Nel ganó un premio en el trabajo… — agregó Rangiku mirando a la de cabello azulado.

— ¡YA! Al grano, díganme. — exigió Orihime levantando la voz muy desconcertada.

— ¡Nos vamos a Las Vegas el fin de semana! — gritaron como en coro las dos chicas.

— ¿A Las Vegas?... ¡Felicidades, amigas! — dijo ingenua Orihime, lo cual hizo que las dos chicas se miraran entre sí y comenzaran a reír. — ¿Qué? — preguntó por tercera vez la pelirroja.

— ¡Nos vamos las tres, tonta! — explicó divertida Nel mientras Orihime terminaba de creer lo que decía su amiga. — Salimos mañana por la mañana del aeropuerto y volvemos el domingo. Tenemos todo pagado; vuelos, estadía, comidas y excursiones. ¿No es genial? — finalizó Nel tomando de los hombros a Orihime y sonriendo.

—Por eso, en vez de comprar comida, debemos comprar bikinis y ropa. — concluyó Rangiku. — Así que vámonos, que tenemos unas pocas horas para abastecernos.

Las chicas emprendieron marcha hacia un centro comercial conocido, en ese momento Orihime agradecía el no gastar tanto el dinero como sus amigas, en oportunidades como ésta, los ahorros eran de mucha ayuda.

Recorrieron varias tiendas de artículos para playa, compraron algunos trajes de baño, bikinis, pareos, sandalias y algunos lentes de sol. También, por sugerencia de Rangiku decidieron comprar algunos productos para la piel como bloqueador, ya que ella quería conservar su tono de piel, pero también llevaron bronceador, ya que a Nel le gustaba _dorarse_ un poco y no verse tan pálida; por otro lado, Orihime miraba a sus amigas decidir, ella no tenía mucha experiencia en eso, Karakura no tenía playa alguna. Nel también sugirió comprar algunas cremas para el cabello y cosas por el estilo; compraron también alguna ropa de _noche_, que sugirió Rangiku para la _vida nocturna_ en aquellos lugares.

Esa noche Orihime empacó lo necesario, pero al tocar su cabeza la almohada no pudo concebir el sueño, tan sólo de imaginar que conocería Las Vegas y que lo haría con sus mejores amigas, le emocionaba bastante. Pero, a pesar de todo aún seguía pensando en aquel tormento de ojos verdes… Y más con lo que mencionó Rangiku mientras ella les contaba emocionada su historia. A lo que más temía era al hacerse ilusiones de algo que aparentemente no existía, tal vez… su amiga tenía razón, pero… ¿Cómo saberlo? Había mil suposiciones en la cabeza de Orihime y así la noche pasó lenta entre las dudas y pensamientos de la chica.

* * *

><p>Una luz atravesaba un poco por mis párpados, ya amaneció, pero… Me siento muy cansada, no quiero abrir los ojos… Parece que ya es bastante tarde. No había podido dormir bien en éstos dos días. Escucho la voz de Nel a lo lejos, está regañando a Rangiku y tapo mi cabeza con la manta, hago un gruñido de flojera. ¡Con éstas dos no se puede dormir a gusto! Me giro y busco mi móvil por debajo de la almohada. Son casi las doce del día. ¡Rayos! No debimos haber ido a ese lugar, ni bebido tanto. Esta resaca no me gusta, y, para ser sinceros no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó anoche, bueno… Tal vez me lo puedan recordar. Además, muero de hambre.<p>

A ver, recapitulemos; llegamos ayer al mediodía, fuimos al hotel, desempacamos, fuimos a la playa y tuvimos un recorrido en bote por ahí. Al regresar, fuimos de nuevo al hotel para asearnos y arreglarnos para salir en la noche. Ok, hasta ahí todo bien. Después, fuimos a una pequeña fiesta en la playa del hotel, hubo música, tragos, canapés y… muchos chicos apuestos. Después a Rangiku se le ocurrió que fuéramos a un Casino… ¡Eso fue divertido! Hablamos con unos chicos y nos invitaron un _antro_; entramos y nos sentamos en la barra, bailamos un poco, conversamos y…

Quito la manta de mi cabeza y me siento en la cama aún con los ojos cerrados, me quedo así por un momento para intentar recordar más. De repente, escucho entrar a alguien a la habitación y tumbarse en la cama. Dirijo mi mirada a la cama de a lado y veo a Rangiku, hecha un desastre como yo, mientras se entierra en la cama.

—Ran… — llamé a mi amiga.

—Hmm… — hace un gruñido, dándome a entender que sigue viva.

— ¿Qué pasó ayer? — pregunto mientras muevo un poco mis hombros y cabeza para desentumirme.

—Muchas cosas… — gruñe de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo qué? — vuelvo a preguntar mientras me giro en la cama para levantarme.

— ¿Quieres dejarme dormir? Te contaré cuando reaccione, ¿ok? — dice mientras se acomoda en la cama.

—Vale, está bien. — Me levanto y estiro mis brazos mientras bostezo.

Camino hacia el pequeño baño de nuestra habitación. Me encanta el gran espejo que tiene, pero en estos momentos no me favorece, me veo fatal. Me miro de frente a él; tengo unas ojeras enormes, mi cabello está enredado, no traigo sostén, huelo a cigarro. ¡Dios! Creo que necesito un baño urgente.

Abro las llaves de la regadera y el agua comienza a salir, me despojo de la poca ropa que traigo; un short, panties y un top. Entro a la ducha y siento el agua correr desde mi cabeza a los pies, esto sí que ayuda. Lavo mi cabello y mi cuerpo con mucha calma.

Salgo de la ducha y me miro al espejo. _Mucho mejor_, pienso para mí misma. Salgo de nuevo a la habitación para buscar algo qué ponerme, tal vez baje un rato a la piscina, un poco de sol y agua no estaría mal para despertar. Me pongo un bañador de los que compré, es azul marino con _polka dots_ blancos, tiene la parte de la espalda y la cintura descubiertas; es tipo halter, me gusta como resalta con mi cabello. Encima me pongo un short y una playera sin mangas. Me pongo unas gafas y salgo al vestíbulo de nuestra _suite_.

Nel ya no está, ni en la cocineta, ni en la pequeña sala, tal vez haya ido a desayunar algo. Salgo al balcón, donde, por cierto, tenemos vista a la playa, el día está hermoso. Mejor me voy para disfrutarlo. Le digo rápidamente a Rangiku que volveré en un rato y cierro la puerta tras de mí.

Salgo por el pasillo para bajar a la piscina. Uso las escaleras, el ascensor ya me aburre, y de paso, veo todo lo que hay. Al llegar abajo noto que hay algunas personas; unas en el agua, otras tomando sol y otras jugando con una pelota. Siento el sol quemando mis hombros ya, veo un camastro vacío y me dirijo hacia él, pongo mi toalla y mi bolso encima, me quito los shorts y el top para sentarme y procedo a untarme un poco de bronceador.

Me recuesto en el camastro con las manos tras la nuca y me relajo. Qué buena sensación, después de una noche agitada y todo lo demás que no recuerdo. Cierro mis ojos, aún me siento un tanto cansada. Comienzo a intentar recordar algunas cosas de ayer, pero… ¡Ah, mejor será que lo olvide por ahora!

* * *

><p>—Disculpe…<p>

Escucho entre sueños una voz masculina…

—Hey, disculpe, señorita…

Abro un poco mis ojos, puedo ver una silueta frente a mí… No distingo bien quién es… El sol está justo detrás suyo y me deslumbra…

—Creo que necesita dejar de tomar el sol por un rato…

— ¿Eh? — murmuro sin comprender mientras me incorporo y… — ¡Auch! — Mi piel arde. Miro mis extremidades y están… ¡¿ROJAS? Aparte de todo, estoy en una posición bastante rara, casi me caigo del camastro y estoy boca abajo.

— ¿Necesita ayuda? — Insiste el joven que tengo enfrente mientras me ofrece su mano, me quito las gafas para verlo bien. Es alto, delgado y a decir verdad, guapo; su cuerpo es atlético y su piel clara, su torso está expuesto al sol. Lleva unas gafas transparentes que dejan ver unos lindos ojos azules, del mismo color de su cabello.

—E-Eh… — realmente no sé qué decir, me agarró en _curva_ y justo cuando lo examinaba. Trato de sentarme y bajar mis piernas del camastro pero… — ¡Au! — Todo me arde. — Sí, por favor. — musito adolorida mientras tomo su mano y me ayuda a levantarme.

—Vamos a la sombra… — me ofrece muy amablemente el joven mientras toma mi bolso con una mano y con la otra mi brazo. ¡Qué pena! Parezco todo un camarón. ¡Hasta mi cabello hace juego con mi piel quemada! Demonios. — Por cierto, me llamo Uryuu, Ishida.

—Ah, mucho gusto Ishida. Soy Inoue, Orihime y lamento que me conozcas en esta situación, — explico con mucha pena. — y… gracias… por tu ayuda.

—No es nada, señorita Inoue.

Nos dirigimos hacia las regaderas que tiene el hotel para enjuagarse. Abro el agua fría y oh, Dios. ¡Es la gloria! Me siento un poco mejor, pero mi piel está como un pergamino, reseca y tiesa. Necesito crema, pero… el hotel está muy lejos. Termino de enjuagarme y me dirijo a mi joven acompañante mientras quito el exceso de agua en mi cabello.

— ¿Tienes crema, Ishida? — qué estúpida pregunta, Orihime. ¡Los chicos nunca llevan crema!

—Ah… no. — contesta obvio el chico. — Pero, vengo con mis amigos, tal vez una de ellos traiga, estamos, de hecho, a unos metros de donde estaba usted.

—Oh, vamos por favor, mi habitación está un poco lejos de aquí y… oye, háblame de "_tú"_, me harás sentir vieja.

—Jaja, claro, como desees. — dice con una sonrisa realmente encantadora. Vuelvo a mirarlo de arriba a abajo mientras caminamos hacia su mesa ubicada en la playa. Wow, este chico es realmente sexy, es educado, guapo y muy atento… Qué bueno que me quemé, no se me nota el sonrojo. — ¿Qué edad tienes? — pregunta y yo vuelvo en mi.

—Veintiuno. — contesté automáticamente. — ¿Tú?

—Veintitrés y un poco.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a una pequeña mesa con varias personas, hay una gran sombrilla que hace una sombra considerable. Hay algunas sillas en donde están sentados sus amigos. Me presenta con ellos. Hay dos chicas, las dos son pequeñas, pero una más que otra; una se llama Rukia, tiene el cabello negro corto y grandes ojos azules, es un poco seria pero, muy amable. La otra chica se llama Momo, es más pequeña que Rukia, es delgada, de ojos color aceituna y cabello oscuro recogido, es muy dulce y sonriente. Ah, también hay dos chicos; uno se llama Sado, pero dice que le llame Chad, es muy alto, de piel apiñonada y cabello castaño que cubre su frente y sólo deja ver uno de sus ojos. El otro chico es Renji, es pelirrojo y su cabello es largo, lo lleva recogido en una coleta despeinada, lleva cubriendo su frente con una banda blanca, también es alto y atlético.<p>

Nos presentamos y yo muero de pena con el color que traigo, me invitan a sentarme e Ishida me ofrece un jugo de tomate, que claro que acepto con mucho gusto. El chico también les pregunta a sus amigos si de casualidad alguno tiene crema, para mi _nuevo color._ Rápidamente la pequeña Momo se ofrece, y de una maleta saca una crema de sábila, dice que su piel es sensible y que la llevaba por si llegaba a pasarle algo así.

Mientras, Rukia, Chad y Renji caminan hacia la orilla para jugar volleyball. Momo me ofrece la crema con atención, encomendándole a Ishida que me _ayude _a aplicarla y corre con emoción a alcanzar a Rukia para que no la derroten los chicos.

—Ya la oíste. Déjame ayudarte. — dice el chico ofreciéndome una sonrisa amable mientras se levanta y se coloca detrás de mi silla.

—Vale, vale. Ya qué. — digo en tono de broma, muy _resignada _mientras le doy la crema de Momo y recojo mi cabello.

— ¿Vives aquí o vienes de vacaciones, Orihime? — pregunta el chico mientras unta un poco de fría crema en mi espalda, lo cual hace que un escalofrío recorra mi piel.

—De vacaciones, vivo en Nueva York.

— ¿En verdad? Es un buen lugar para vivir, aunque un poco agitado. — comenta mientras empieza a esparcir la crema en mi espalda y hombros.

—Sí, un poco. Pero, me gusta. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Pues, yo vivo aquí, de hecho, como a una hora de aquí. — coloca sus manos en mis clavículas y comienza a masajear suavemente con sus dedos yendo a mis hombros y regresando hasta mi nuca. Se siente muy bien.

—Mmm… Este sí es un buen lugar para vivir. — Ishida ríe un poco, yo cierro mis ojos disfrutando de aquel masaje. — ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Estudias, trabajas?

—Trabajo en un hospital. Soy médico. — dice mientras hace pequeños círculos con sus pulgares en mi nuca. — ¿Y tú qué haces en New York?

—Oh muy bien. Y yo soy asistente del gerente de una imprenta.

—Ya veo. — dice mientras se sienta de nuevo a un lado de mi y bebe un poco de su vaso.

Conversamos de muchas cosas; de su trabajo, del mío, de cómo llegué a NY, de cómo terminó en ese hospital, de hamburguesas, de mis amigas, de sus amigos, de matemáticas (en lo cual no participé mucho) y de muchas otras cosas. El chico era bastante inteligente, y muy agradable, me sentía un poco rara.

Momo volvió para beber un poco de agua y nos invitó a unirnos al juego de volleyball. La verdad es que solía jugar en la secundaria, pero tenía mucho sin hacerlo; de todos modos, me pareció buena idea y la crema había calmado mi piel en el rato que estuve platicando con Uryuu, así que me levanté de la silla y caminé con Ishida a la cancha con arena para unirnos a los demás.

Éramos tres contra tres y para mi sorpresa aún tenía algo de práctica, de hecho pude hacer un punto para nuestro equipo, conformado por Ishida, Momo y yo. Al terminar el juego, nos sentamos a beber un poco de agua y platicar, pude conocer un poco más a los amigos de Ishida, todos eran muy agradables, reímos mucho y hasta bromearon con mi tono de piel, pero lamentablemente me tenía que ir. Les dije a mis amigas que volvería en un rato, y ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde eso.

Le expliqué en voz baja a Ishida, que estaba sentado a un lado de mí, me despedí de mis nuevos amigos, quienes prometieron visitarme un día de estos y fui escoltada hasta el hotel por el joven de ojos azules, quien también estaba hospedado ahí. Al llegar al último piso, nos quedamos en el balcón mirando la ciudad, el sol ya no estaba en su punto, de hecho estaba empezando a caer, el cielo se iba tornando menos azul. Le agradecí a mi nuevo amigo por haberme encaminado a mi habitación y llevado mis pertenencias.

—No agradezcas. ¿Hasta cuándo estarás aquí? — preguntó mirándome.

—Hasta mañana por la tarde, ¿Necesitabas algo? — ahora yo fui quien preguntó.

—No, de hecho… ¿Harás algo por la noche? — me miró, yo le sonreí.

—No sé, depende de mis amigas. Tenemos una excursión en un pequeño yate por parte del hotel dentro de un rato. — comenté aún pensando si quería verlo después. Pero la verdad es que era muy lindo y tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver. Ay ¡Qué rayos! — Pero… Tal vez por la noche, seguro querrán salir.

—Perfecto, ¿me darías tu número? — dice mientras saca de uno de sus bolsillos su móvil y teclea mi número mientras le dicto. — Bien, te llamaré por la noche entonces.

—Vale. A propósito quiero que conozcas a mis amigas. — Lo tomo de la mano y me adelanto para abrir la puerta de la _suite_.

Al entrar no hay nadie en la pequeña estancia, ni en la cocineta, ni en los baños, ni en las habitaciones. Las cortinas están cerradas, sólo está abierto el pequeño balcón. ¡Qué rayos! ¿A dónde podrán haber ido? Busco en todas partes, pero no las encuentro.

—Creo que no están… — musito desanimada. Lo peor es que él está adentro conmigo.

—Vaya, tal vez se hayan adelantado a la excursión. ¿No? — dice sin soltar mi mano.

—Mmm… no creo, aún es temprano. ¿Tienes la hora? — le pregunto mientras me hago la que las busco.

—Sí, son las… cuatro con diecisiete.

—Aún es temprano… Creo que… — me vuelvo hacia él para explicarle que me quedaré a esperarlas pero cuando lo miro sosteniendo mi mano, con esos pequeños ojos azules, el cabello perfectamente acomodado a los lados de su cara y… con ese torso largo y marcado; se me olvida.

— ¿Qué…? — me dice mientras se acerca a mí, mirándome y ¡Dios!

— ¡N-Nada! — digo evitando el peligro inminente y alejándome un poco. — Creo que las esperaré, deben haber ido a comer, no deben tardar… — sonrío intentando aliviar la tensión.

—Está bien, en todo caso te llamaré en un rato y si no vuelven, tal vez podríamos hacer algo; claro, si tú quieres. — ofrece amable.

—Sí, claro, me parece bien. — contesto casi involuntariamente.

Despido al joven y espero a que se aleje mientras me despido de él con la mano, él solo sonríe un poco. Cierro la puerta. Doy unos pasos hacia la recámara y cruzo hasta llegar al balcón. Me quedo en silencio mientras veo todo lo que hay. La verdad es que Ishida es muy lindo, guapo y amable pero… sinceramente, a pesar de todo, no quisiera involucrarme con nadie más. Sólo hay una persona que me hace sentir de una manera que no puedo describir, la que extraño como si fuera la única en el mundo, a la que quisiera entregarle todo lo que tengo, sabiendo nada de él… Esa persona se llama Ulquiorra. Cómo quisiera que ya fuera martes, para volver a estar con él… Mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes y hacer esa cara de idiota que no quiero ni imaginar que pongo cuando me habla.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y a las dos estrepitosas de mis amigas que interrumpen mis bellos pensamientos. Vienen apresuradas por la excursión y cuchicheando entre sí. Oigo unos pasos que vienen a la habitación.

—Hey, chica. ¿Quién era ese galán que acababa de salir por la habitación? Juraría que desde abajo lo vi entrar aquí contigo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¡Pilla!— dice Nel mientras me propina una de sus miraditas traviesas. Yo me río.

_Si supiera…_

—No, Nel, no pasó nada de lo que imaginas. De hecho, se los quería presentar pero NINGUNA de mis dos mejores amigas estaba. — contesto desviando el tema y saliendo de la habitación.

—La verdad, es que estaba muy bien, Hime. Debiste aprovechar. — dice Rangiku tan directa como siempre.

— ¡Dice que no hicieron nada! ¿Le crees? — grita Nel en el marco de la habitación.

—Pues… sí, porque la verdad es que hubiera sido algo muy _rápido…_ y pues, no, no es lógico.

—Chica, ¿Qué significa ese color camarón que traes? Eso es tu _sex appeal. _Debimos saberlo, Rangiku.

—Jajaja ¡Ya cállense! Son unas tontas. — interrumpo cortando su _hora de teorías_ sobre Ishida y yo. Mientras muero de risa.

Mis dos amigas ríen también y siguen especulando, también aprovechan para burlarse más de mi color. La verdad es que las quiero demasiado, no sé qué haría sin ellas, siempre me hacen reír como una loca.

* * *

><p>— ¿Me quieres decir qué pasó después? — Le pregunto entre risas a Rangiku que por fin se dispone a contarme lo que hicimos anoche, como ella tiene más experiencia en beber y eso, recuerda mejor de las cosas.<p>

—Pues el chico se acercó a ti, con un Martini en la mano y tú, haciéndolo creer que harías algo con él, lo tomaste, te lo bebiste en un segundo… Te paraste así: — la rubia se levantó de la silla, puso una de sus manos en la cadera, se llevó un dedo a la boca e hizo una cara de no estar muy convencida. — Le echaste una mirada de arriba abajo, viendo si te gustaba, lo tomaste de las mejillas, le diste un pico y le dijiste: "Estás buenísimo… Pero, estoy enamorada"

Mis dos amigas se echaron a reír como locas, yo tampoco pude contener la risa. Rangiku se sentó de nuevo y bebió otro poco de Möet.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿No me estás mintiendo? — pregunté a Ran entre risas, aún no me recuperaba.

— ¡Es cierto! Yo sí lo recuerdo. — gritó Nel riendo. —…Pero estaba _sexy_ el vato. — dijo por lo bajo.

Junto con otras 7 personas, fuimos invitadas por parte del hotel a dar un paseo en un pequeño yate, que no tenía mucho de pequeño. Las tres _mosqueteras_ cabíamos en la parte frontal del yate, estábamos en cómodas sillas acolchadas y en medio de nosotras una mesita de centro, con una botella de Möet, que se estaba terminando algo rápido, y unas cuantas botanas. Había música buena y atención. Esto estaba de lujo y lo estábamos disfrutando al máximo. El sol se había puesto, habíamos tomado muchas fotografías y hasta habíamos hecho un pacto de estar la una para la otra por siempre; cual niñas pequeñas, pero lo cierto era que nuestra amistad sí crecía. Seguimos _conbebiendo_ hasta que el yate emprendió el viaje de vuelta. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer y los tragos ya empezaban a causar su reacción, por mi parte no quise cometer alguna tontería de nuevo, así que lo hice "con medida"; pero mis pobres amigas estaban excediéndose.

Seguimos platicando acerca de lo que pasó anoche, reíamos como locas cuando de repente sentí mi móvil vibrar. Lo saqué de mi bolso del short y miré con un poco de dificultad el display: Número desconocido de nuevo. Tal vez era Ulquiorra o… Ishida.

—Shh… ¡Cállense! Tengo una llamada. — ordené a mis amigas y ellas se quedaron en silencio, tapándose la boca para contener la risa, se miraban entre sí como cómplices.

— ¿Sí? — dije ansiosa esperando escuchar la voz de Ulquiorra del otro lado. — Ah, hola, Ishida. — saludé un tanto desanimada.

— ¡Uy, es el guapo que salió de nuestra habitación! — gritaban mis amigas entre otras tonterías.

— ¡Cállense! — murmuré intentando contener la risa. — Como verás mis amigas están un poco pasadas de copas y a penas volveremos a la playa. — mis amigas me miraban haciendo imitaciones de besos y tonterías, haciéndome que me tapara la boca para no soltar una carcajada. —Sí, tal vez nos veamos mañana. Vale, cuídate. Adiós. — colgué. — ¡Tontas, casi muero de risa con él en el teléfono!

Pedimos un taxi para regresar al hotel, nos quedaba un poco lejos de la playa, y mis amigas no pueden ni con su alma después de beber tanto. Nel le hace una llamada a Grimmjow (quien duerme), para decirle que lo ama y que lo extraña, casi llora al teléfono. Ridícula. Mientras, Rangiku sostiene que vayamos al Casino, que ahí encontraría al millonario amor de su vida. Pero nada de eso, volvemos directo al hotel y al repartir a mis amigas cada quien en su cama, caen como piedras. No era muy tarde, eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche.

Entro a la habitación donde sólo había una cama, y está el balcón. Algún beneficio debía tener el estar sobria y cuidar de tus amigas. Salgo y miro por el balcón, miro la luna.

¿Por qué no pude salir con Ishida? Tenía todo para que una chica callera a sus pies, pero… En mí no producía ese efecto, no me provocaba todas las emociones que alguna vez alguien me hizo sentir, desde el primer momento que crucé la mirada con él. No me hacía sentir ese hueco en el estómago y el vuelvo en mi pecho cuando lo veía, no me hacía sonreír como un tonta todo el día con su único recuerdo, no me hacía temblar como él lo hace con el simple hecho de mirarme con esos hermosos ojos jade. No, no era lo mismo que con…

Suena mi móvil.

Busco con ansia en mis bolsillos y miro el display del móvil. Como si me constara, lo supe; era él.

— ¿Ulquiorra? — musité con desesperación mientras miraba la hermosa ciudad encendida.

—Mujer. — dijo la grave y apacible voz que hacía que mi corazón latiera rápidamente. Suspiré de alivio.

—Te extraño… — solté muy bajo, sin pensarlo e inconscientemente. Hubo silencio por unos segundos. Sabía que él no diría nada, pero con decírselo sentía que dejaba de cargar un peso en mi pecho.

—Yo también. — susurró.

En ese momento supe que podía morir feliz.


	11. Pick Up Truck

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, yo aquí de nuevo actualizando. **Primero que nada, quiero darles de nuevo las gracias por su apoyo & sus valiosos reviews n.n (Contestados al final del cap)**

También les cuento que siempre que escribo los capis, oigo música. Esta vez fue turno **de Kings of Leon, para este capítulo me ha terminado de completar la idea una de sus canciones llamada Pick Up Truck** y es por eso que lo he llamado así; les puse un fragmento para que le echen un ojo, debo decir también que amo la canción, **se las recomiendo MUCHO. Bueno, de hecho todo el CD de **_**Come Around Sundown.**_***-***

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a ***_**nypsy**_** por haberme hecho algunas observaciones para hacer mejoras en una de las partes de la historia. ¡Mil gracias! Espero que haya quedado mejor.**

**En fin, no las entretengo más y espero que les guste este nuevo cap. No olviden dejar un review con su opinión, ¡por favor y muchas gracias! ^^**

Las canciones mencionadas y los personajes de Bleach© pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Capítulo 11:**

**Pick Up Truck**

…

"_Walk you home to see, where you're living around, and I know this place.  
>Pour yourself on me, and you know I'm the one that you won't forget.<em>

_And in your denim eyes, I see something's awry, and I see you're weak._  
><em>When he comes around, see you're fixing to shine, and my face won't speak.<em>

_Hate to be so emotional,_  
><em>I didn't aim to get physical<em>  
><em>But when he pulled in and revved it up<em>  
><em>I said, 'you call that a pickup truck?'<em>

_And in the moonlight I threw him down,_

_Kicking, screaming and rolling around.  
>A little piece of a bloody tooth,<br>Just so you know I was thinking of you"_

…

Caminé por la acera mojada hasta el gran parque que estaba a unas cuantas calles de Las Noches, la tarde era fría, gris y un poco lluviosa, típico del otoño; por suerte llevaba un abrigo, pero aún así me refugié bajo un árbol mientras esperaba, no quería lucir mal cuando lo viera. Quedamos hace unos momentos de vernos aquí, de hecho, no debe tardar. No puedo más con los nervios, fue todo tan repentino.

Tecleaba rápidamente su trabajo en el ordenador, parecía estar muy concentrada en lo que hacía o era simplemente la urgencia de cuando uno está en espera de algo. El martes pasaba lento y aburrido para Orihime.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿A penas las cinco? ¡Rayos! Creí que sería más tarde, estoy a punto de acabar con todo el trabajo del día de hoy…", Pensó la chica.<em>

_El móvil de la pelirroja comenzó a vibrar._

— _¿Sí?_

—_Mujer. — escuchar tal palabra fue suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa a Orihime._

—_H-Hey… ¿Volviste?_

—_Sí, de hecho, acabo de llegar. ¿Tienes tiempo?_

—_S-Sí… Ya terminé._

—_Bien. Si me das veinte minutos puedo recogerte en el trabajo…_

—_N-No te preocupes, ¿qué te parece si mejor nos vemos en Central Park? Yo puedo hacer tiempo mientras camino para allá._

— _¿Segura? Por aquí llueve._

—_Sí, no te preocupes. De hecho aquí ya no. Nos vemos allá._

* * *

><p>Justo en ese momento dejó de llover totalmente, caminé hacia un puente que cruzaba una parte del lago del parque, me quedé mirando el agua que corría y resaltaba con el verde apagado del pasto alrededor, miré hacia los muchos árboles pintados de colores marrones que rodeaban el parque, el cielo estaba nublado pero el día me parecía hermoso por obvias razones. Respiré profundo y me sentí feliz por estar ahí.<p>

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y lo supe, ese sentimiento tan familiar pero tan especial a la vez. Volteé y lo vi ahí, parado junto a mí. Sentí que se me fue el aliento. Mi mirada se encontró con la suya y mis ojos se hundieron en aquel verde tan intenso. Con un impulso, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza y acabando con la distancia entre los dos. Él no articuló palabra alguna, simplemente puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y nos quedamos así unos segundos.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando me separé de él y los colores de nuevo hacían estragos con mi cara, delatándome.

— L-Lo siento. — me excusé rápidamente mientras miraba hacia abajo y pasaba un poco de cabello detrás de mi oreja. — ¿Cómo estás? — sonreí tratando de cambiar el tema.

— Bien, gracias. — dijo tan estoico como siempre, pero había algo diferente… — Vaya, tu color.

— E-Eh. Lo sé, no me mires. —chillé poniéndome roja como un tomate.

— Te queda bien, mujer.

— ¡No me llamo mujer! Soy Orihime, O – ri – hi – me.

— Vamos. — dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y caminaba hacia adelante por el puente. Con ese simple gesto olvidé mi apodo.

— ¿A dónde?

— A cenar. ¿No querías eso?

— Ah, sí, claro. Bueno… Si tú quieres. — dije no muy convencida. — Aunque no tengo mucha hambre.

Me volvió a mirar extrañamente.

— De hecho, no me gustan los lugares con mucha gente. — explicó.

— Mmm… — me quedé pensando unos segundos… Y de pronto ¡PUM! Una idea millonaria llegó a mi cabeza. — Yo puedo cocinarte algo. — propuse con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes cocinar, mujer? — preguntó como sorprendido.

—Sí, claro. — aseguré con un guiño. — Y no me llamo mujer.

Estaba muy nerviosa, la verdad es que mi comida sólo le gustaba a Rangiku… ah, y a mí. Bueno, pero había visto muchos programas de cocina, y hasta imaginado este momento en el que le cocinaría a mi chico. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no practiqué algo antes? Estoy en problemas.

* * *

><p>Se fueron en el auto del de ojos verdes. Empezaba a caer el sol frente a ellos por el parabrisas, dándoles un poco de luz en la cara y alumbrando esos perfectos ojos esmeralda del hombre que conducía y que, de vez en cuando, le dedicaba una mirada fugaz a su chica mientras comentaba algo acerca de su viaje.<p>

Entraron al apartamento y Ulquiorra ofreció a la joven tomar asiento en la sala después de encender las luces, se adelantó un poco.

—Ahora vuelvo. — dijo mientras se perdía en el pasillo hacia una de las habitaciones.

La chica no podía evitar sentirse un poco rara, todo porque ése era el lugar dónde habían pasado varias cosas interesantes con él. Recordó de pronto que le dijo que ella iba a hacer la cena, así que se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina.

_Ya la conocía_, pensó para mí misma y sonrió inevitablemente.

Abrió la puerta del frigorífico y miró que había. Pensaba que no tendría mucho, generalmente, la despensa de un hombre consta de pocas cosas, como galletas y café; pero para su sorpresa tenía bastante variedad, verduras, carnes frías, pollo, jugos, queso, leche, soda y hasta unas cervezas, claro, como todo un hombre soltero.

— ¿Vas a cocinar, mujer? — la sorprendió su ronca voz detrás de ella.

Aún con la puerta del refri abierta volteó para mirarlo instintivamente. Se topó con ese verde que, esta vez, pintaba algo diferente. Ya no llevaba abrigo, ni bufanda. Sólo una playera delgada de manga larga color marrón y sus jeans negros, estaba descalzo. De repente, comenzó a invadir el espacio personal de la pelirroja… bastante.

— ¿Qué haces? — murmuró Orihime defendiéndose, sin mirarlo.

— Nada. — se limitó a responder pacíficamente.

La verdad es que no estaba haciendo cosa alguna, más que acercarse a ella. El frío del refrigerador empezaba a llegar a la espalda y piernas de la chica. Él seguía invadiendo su espacio cada vez más mientras ella retrocedía.

— E-Está frío… — dijo muy bajito y le dio una mirada, como pidiendo compasión a su ataque.

A lo cual, él abrazó a la chica por la cintura con uno de sus largos y fríos brazos, alejándola un poco para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y acorralarla más fácilmente. Orihime estaba entre el frío metal del aparato y el calor del cuerpo de Ulquiorra, quien puso sus dos brazos a los lados de la joven, quien no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Los ojos verdes buscaban los de ceniza, Orihime podía sentirlo sin siquiera mirarlo. Levantó la mirada, aún sabiendo que no debía, y al chocar con ese verde tan profundo, perdió esta partida. La pelirroja puso sus manos entre el poco espacio que había entre sus cuerpos, con sus palmas en el abdomen del joven. Su blanco y fino rostro se acercó al de ella, sus miradas empezaban a acostumbrarse la una a la otra buscándose y encontrándose, dándose cuenta de aquel voraz deseo que sentían el uno por el otro. Los verdes ojos del joven se clavaban profundamente en los de la pelirroja, quien estaba como petrificada frente a él. Centímetros distanciaban sus caras, Orihime podía sentir el dulce aliento que la hipnotizaba y hacía estragos con ella cada vez que entraba en su sistema.

El pálido chico acortó la distancia entre los dos, rodeando a la pelirroja con sus largos brazos, sus labios casi se rozaban, las manos de Orihime que se oponían al encuentro cedieron subiendo su tacto lentamente hasta llegar al rígido cuello del joven. No cruzaban ni una sola palabra, era como si se dijeran todo con solo mirarse. Él sabía que ella lo había extrañado, y ella sabía que él también. Estaban unidos por un vínculo parecido al aire, que se siente, pero a la vez no puede ser visto.

— Hey… — casi susurró Ulquiorra.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Me extrañaste? — preguntó casi en tono burlón.

—Sabes que sí. — La chica sonrió tomando el pálido rostro entre sus manos.

Cualquiera podría jurar que acto seguido a eso, se perderían inevitablemente uno en los labios del otro. Era más que predictible, Ulquiorra acercando sus labios a los de ella con mucho cuidado y casi dudando, mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, mientras colocaba su mano en la quijada de Orihime.

La chica cerrando los ojos, esperando caer en aquél placer culposo pero… corroborando una vez más que el mundo conspiraba contra la chica, el maldito móvil empezó a sonar interrumpiendo tal escena.

Ulquiorra gruñó al mismo tiempo que se apartaba y la pelirroja hizo un facepalm. ¿Quién llama exactamente en este momento? ¡Para eso tiene todo el aburrido día! Un poco molesta, Orihime se dirigió a su bolso, en la sala del apartamento. Hurgó dentro y abrió el móvil rápidamente, sin ver siquiera quien era.

— Diga. — contestó de mala gana.

— Chica, ¡Perdóname, por favor! Yo sé que no debería estar llamándote ahora mismo, porque h-hoy es tu cita con Ulqui y… y-yo no quería, pero, espero me disculpes…

— ¿Qué pasa, Nel? — preguntó agobiada pero… era raro. Nel no llamaría por cualquier cosa, sabiendo las circunstancias.

—B-Bueno, e-es que hay un hombre fuera del apartamento diciendo que quiere verte… — explicó un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Un hombre? — pregunté incrédula.

— S-Sí, dice que le urge mucho, de hecho se exaltó un poco y-y… es un poco agresivo. No tardes, está afuera esperando… Y, no se te ocurra venir sola, ¿ok, chica?

— Espera, espera, cálmate. ¿Sabes cómo se llama? ¿Por qué no le dices que se vaya?

— No, no lo sé y eso lo intenté chica, pero dice que no se irá hasta que hable contigo, tengo miedo. — chilló Nel.

— Ok, ok, está bien, cálmate. Voy para allá. — colgó.

Guardó de nuevo el móvil en el bolso y buscó con la mirada a Ulquiorra, quien la miraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con sus dos manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Y ahora, qué pasó? — preguntó sereno.

—Tengo una visita extraña en el apartamento, dice que no se irá hasta hablar conmigo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera tengo idea de quién puede ser.

— No lo sé, pero acaba de arruinar nuestra cita y eso es de mala educación. — reprochó. La chica sólo miró al suelo, apenada. Ulquiorra la miró por unos segundos. —… Por lo tanto, me debes otra, señorita Inoue. — sentenció y tomó la mano de la pelirroja, quien le sonrió tímidamente para caminar hacia la salida e irse en el auto del joven hasta los apartamentos Woodside.

Al llegar al edificio, la chica dijo a Ulquiorra que se adelantaría un poco mientras él estacionaba el auto en el piso -1. La pelirroja entró por la puerta principal y subió por el elevador hasta el cuarto piso de su apartamento. Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió al encuentro de su visita indeseable,quien jamás se imaginó que podría encontrarla… O tal vez sí, pero… ¿Por qué él?

— Hime... Qué gusto verte de nuevo.

La chica se quedó perpleja al ver a Kurosaki fuera de su puerta, saludándola como si nada.

— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? — musitó perturbada.

— He venido a hablar contigo... — se excusó rápidamente el joven.

— No... Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que hablar, Kurosaki. Será mejor que te vayas... — dijo con voz entrecortada la chica mientras esquivaba su mirada nerviosamente.

— Por favor, sólo dame un minuto, déjame hablar y si quieres no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más… — Orihime sólo negó con la cabeza, pero él continuó hablando. — Yo… quiero disculparme por lo que hice, ya sé que soy un tonto, que... no debí haberme precipitado y que hablé sin pensar, pero... mírame, Orihime. He venido hasta aquí para pedirte otra... — se excusaba el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a la chica y tomaba sus manos en las suyas.

La mente de Orihime estaba bloqueada y aturdida. No sabía qué decir, ni siquiera le prestaba atención, pero una parte de ella se negaba a dejarla ser lastimada de nuevo, algo en ella le decía que ya no dejara las cosas ir frente a ella sin actuar y que le nadie pasaría de nuevo por encima. Así que habló interrumpiendo a Ichigo cuando escuchó la intención de sus últimas palabras.

—No, no… ¡Ni si quiera lo intentes! Tú fuiste quien terminó esto, y fuiste tú quien sólo pensó en sí mismo. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirme la verdad, Ichigo… — pronunció lo último con tristeza. — Ahora que he logrado ser feliz, que estoy saliendo adelante por mí misma y que he encontrado a alguien, ¿llegas pidiendo otra oportunidad? Discúlpame, pero… creo que ya no es posible…

Mientras Orihime hablaba notó que alguien más salía del elevador con lo que parecía el bolso y el abrigo de ella y se acercaba a ellos... La expresión triste de Ichigo cambió totalmente y hubo silencio... — ¿Quién es él? — preguntó serio y con el ceño fruncido, mirando a los dos.

Ulquiorra caminaba hacia los dos con esa misma expresión fría y, ésta vez de enojo, cuando se percató de que el de ojos miel tomaba las manos de la chica. Se quedó de pie junto a ella.

— Vete, Kurosaki. Por favor... — musitó la joven volviéndose hacia atrás mientras soltaba a Kurosaki y se alejaba de él para tomar a Ulquiorra de la mano.

— No, no, no... ¡Di las cosas tal cual son, Inoue! ¿_Eso_ es tu nuevo novio? — levantó la voz en tono agresivo mientras daba una mirada despectiva al de ojos verdes y lo señalaba.

— Sea lo que sea no te importa... Ya no le interesas. ¿No te das cuenta? — contestó Ulquiorra mientras se paraba enfrente de Orihime y se acercaba mucho más a Ichigo con un tono agresivo. — Ya la escuchaste, lárgate. — finalizó mientras pasaba de largo junto al pelirrojo con las llaves del apartamento en una de sus manos y una mano de Orihime en la otra.

A lo que Kurosaki respondió apretando los puños y la quijada con furia, para enseguida volver hacia Ulquiorra, voltearlo por el hombro y lanzarle un golpe a puño cerrado directo a la cara.

El de ojos verdes trató de esquivar rápidamente el golpe, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, pero el puño de Kurosaki había alcanzado a abrir su labio. Llevó su mano hasta ahí, mirándola y notando un poco de sangre. En un segundo tomó violentamente al pelirrojo por el cuello de la camisa, levantando su puño derecho y devolviéndole el golpe, el cual recibió justo en una de sus mejillas, tirándolo al suelo.

Orihime los miró con horror e intervino antes de que una de las piernas de Ulquiorra, que se preparaba para patearlo, pudiera tocar a Kurosaki.

— ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Basta, los dos! — chilló la chica quien intentaba interponerse entre los dos, Ulquiorra recuperó la calma y retrocedió un poco. Mirando cómo Ichigo se ponía de pie. — ¿¡Qué les pasa?

— Dime TÚ qué pasa, Orihime. ¡No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que oiga de tu propia voz que ya no quieres nada conmigo! — exclamó con enojo el pelirrojo mientras golpeaba la pared del pasillo con furia. — Y si no, lo podemos arreglarlo de un vez... — amenazó mirando al de ojos verdes mientras acomodaba su camisa.

— No insistas, Ichigo. Ya es demasiado tarde. — contestó pasando bajo el brazo de Ulquiorra, seriamente y mirándolo a los ojos. Hubo silencio.

— Vale... Pensé que eras diferente. — asintió varias veces el chico con la cabeza, presionando la mandíbula mientras miraba a todos lados, muy enojado. — Tú lo decidiste, Orihime, espero cambies pronto de opinión, antes de que sea muy tarde… — dijo a la chica. — Y tú ruega por que no te encuentre otra vez, que la próxima no me andaré con rodeos. — Amenazó señalando con el dedo a Ulquiorra mientras se alejaba hacia el ascensor.

— Pobre imbécil. — dijo Ulquiorra sin mostrar reacción alguna mientras la puerta del apartamento se abría de un golpe.

Nel salió corriendo haciéndole cumplidos a Ulquiorra por ser tan valiente y echar a la visita indeseada. La verdad es que tanto Orihime como el de ojos verdes no sabían qué decir, o cómo reaccionar, había sido algo muy incómodo.

La compañera de Orihime los invitó a pasar, mientras iba a la cocina por un poco de hielo para la boca de Ulquiorra, al volver y darle una bolsa de hielo al chico, volvió a su habitación. El ambiente comenzó a tornarse un poco tenso e incómodo para Nel, los dejó a solas. Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

— Deberías tener cuidado, sabe dónde vives. — dijo Ulquiorra tan tranquilo como siempre, de pie en medio de la sala. La pelirroja sólo dio un suspiro y puso sus manos en sus caderas, mirando a otro lado. — ¿Cuál es el problema? — preguntó intimidante el de ojos verdes, buscando la mirada de Orihime quien parecía molesta.

—Yo sólo… no puedo creerlo. — murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. El joven sólo frunció por un instante el ceño, lo cual para su nivel de gesticulación, era bastante. Estaba comenzando a molestarse.

— ¿Qué no puedes creer? — preguntó con una voz no tan tranquila.

— L-Lo que hiciste, no estuvo bien…

— ¿Estás enojada conmigo? — no fue tanto pregunta, sino sarcasmo. Orihime lo miró. — Casi le rompo la cara al tipo por ti, Inoue. — sonaba molesto mientras sostenía el hielo en un lado de su barbilla.

— Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Fue por mi bien, entonces? — dijo levantando un poco la voz y acercándose a él.

—Claro que sí. El tipo está loco.

— La próxima vez no lo hagas… No necesitamos la violencia — dijo mientras intentaba sostener la mirada a Ulquiorra, quien no denotaba emoción alguna. Orihime suspiró. — Estoy muy cansada. ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana?

El pálido joven sólo le dedicó una mirada, ésta vez diferente a todas, más fría de lo usual. Retrocedió mirando hacia otro lado, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Orihime miró al suelo, pero Ulquiorra regresó.

— ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa realmente quién es ese tipo, pero no iré a ninguna parte hasta que me digas que está pasando… con nosotros. — dijo mientras quedó frente a Orihime, que estaba perpleja por la manera en que había perturbado a Ulquiorra, comenzaba a sentirse intimidada por el carácter del joven.

— N-no pasa nada… — ni ella misma se lo creía.

— Nada. — repitió sarcástico.

— Sólo somos… — suspiró.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sólo somos qué? — interrumpió él.

— Sólo somos amig…

— ¡No! No me digas eso; ni lo intentes, Orihime. Nadie trata así a un amigo. — interrumpió molesto. Mientras Orihime lo miraba sin decir nada. — Pasar la noche en mi apartamento, besarnos y _todo_ lo que le sigue, andar de la mano por Central Park. ¡Amigos, mis… !

— Me gustas… y mucho, Ulquiorra, es sólo que por ahora no quiero inv…

— ¡Bien! No creas que sólo tu opinión es la que cuenta, yo también te diré algo y es que somos una _pareja_. ¡Maldición! — al decir lo último, arrojó la bolsa de hielo al suelo, dio media vuelta y se detuvo antes de dar el primer paso a la salida. —… O éramos. — se volvió y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta que abrió y azotó al salir.

La chica se quedó en el mismo lugar de pie, perpleja, mirando aún la blanca puerta por donde había salido Ulquiorra y recordando lo último que dijo.

… _una pareja._Aquella palabra resonaba una y otra vez en su mente.

* * *

><p>No había dejado de llover, de hecho parecía que el tiempo empeoraba entrada la noche. Ulquiorra estaba en su cama, acostado y mirando hacia el techo blanco de su habitación, sólo entraba un poco de luz amarilla por su ventana situada en la parte derecha del cuarto. No dormía, pero no dejaba de pensar, daba algunas vueltas en la cama y volvía a la misma posición original. Qué demonios, nada ni nadie valía tanto como para quitarle su valioso sueño, pero… ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que se estuviera encariñando con Orihime? <em>No es posible, no aún.<em>Pensó para sí. Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño… pero era difícil.

Suena el timbre. A penas había podido lograr dormir un poco, pero ¿quién sería a esta hora? Tal vez Grimmjow. Se levantó de la cama, tomó una playera de algún mueble y caminó poniéndosela hasta llegar a la puerta. Abrió.

— Hey… — saludó un poco sorprendido, pero sin demostrarlo como siempre.

Recargando la cabeza en el marco de la puerta, con el cabello y la ropa mojada, ahí se encontraba Orihime. Quien gesticuló una tímida sonrisa instantánea cuando lo vio. Intercambiaron miradas por un instante.

—…No debí hacerlo. — musitó la pelirroja, mirando hacia el suelo y luego a los ojos de Ulquiorra.

— ¿Hacer qué? — preguntó tan impasible como siempre, mirándola.

— Enojarme contigo, no debí… Perdóname. — soltó Orihime en voz baja.

Ulquiorra tomó aire mientras miraba hacia el techo, se dirigió a la chica.

— Entiendo que no es… necesario poner una _etiqueta_ a esto. Sólo necesito un poco de… no sé, consistencia; no me gusta el no saber qué esperar de las cosas. Creo que a nadie…

Orihime se acercó a él, tímidamente.

— Lo sé… Sólo dame un poco de tiempo… — susurró mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla del joven, con mucho cuidado, notando su herida. Rozó su mejilla con los dedos, y finalmente descansó su mano en el pecho de él, acariciándolo un poco. Miró sus labios y se acercó para darle un tímido beso. Ulquiorra emitió un mínimo quejido. — Lo siento, ¿duele? — susurró la chica y sonrió un poco, mientras acariciaba los hombros y el cuello del de ojos verdes.

— No, no duele. — respondió el chico mirando a la joven, casi sonriendo.

— Me gustas… — murmuró la pelirroja mientras colocaba sus manos en la base del cuello de Ulquiorra para besar sus labios lentamente. — Sólo tú.

— Ya sé. — dijo mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara y abrazaba por la cintura a su chica.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ulquiorra y aún besándose, entre miradas y risas, se dirigieron a la habitación de él. El joven quitó cuidadosamente la ropa mojada de la chica, quien no opuso resistencia y se recostó en la cama deshecha, mientras el de ojos verdes buscaba un _pijama_ para _prestarle._ Al volver, se colocó sobre ella para seguir besando sus labios y después, recostarse sobre su costado, con uno de sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Orihime.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es? — preguntó Ulquiorra.

— Sí, pero… tenía que verte. — explicó la chica girándose un poco y jugando con el cabello que caía en la frente del chico, como acomodándolo.

Ulquiorra buscó los labios de la pelirroja para unirse en un beso. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para los dos. Hablaron acerca del fin de semana de chicas en Las Vegas, del cual Ulquiorra desconfiaba un poco, también hablaron del viaje de dos semanas a Tennessee, el cual, el de ojos verdes describió como _una pérdida de tiempo_y _una molestia_; lo único bueno que pudo hacer fue tomar muy buenas fotos, según él. El tiempo parecía detenerse mientras uno se perdía en el otro.

Para Inoue Orihime, esta era la noche en que todo cambió. Aquel muro de frialdad e indiferencia detrás del que Ulquiorra se colocaba, iba cayendo lentamente. Ahí estaba la pelirroja, en un mundo en el que sólo unos cuantos estaban invitados a conocer personalmente y Ulquiorra, que le abría las puertas a ella y sólo a ella.

* * *

><p>— ¿A qué le temes, Ulquiorra?<p>

— ¿A qué le temo? — preguntó como si nunca lo hubiera pensado.

—Sí, cuáles son tus miedos, por ejemplo… Yo le temo a los espacios pequeños, a las arañas y a que se me caiga el cabello.

— Mmm… — lo pensó por un momento. — Le temo a… los terremotos.

— ¿En serio?

— No. — miró a Orihime, quien hizo un puchero, le sonrió y ella rió con él.

— Ya, dime. — pidió la chica mientras recargaba su mejilla en el pecho de Ulquiorra, mientras dibujaba unos círculos con sus dedos en el mismo lugar.

—No lo sé… nunca lo había pensado. — contestó poniendo un brazo debajo de su cabeza mientras miraba al techo. — Tal vez… a la soledad, pero… no lo sé, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso. Tal vez… a la nada. — La chica levantó su vista hacia él. — A veces sueño que voy caminando, en un lugar desierto, con dunas grises y una gran luna brillante pero… por más que camine, nunca llego a algún lado… Cuando pierdo la paciencia comienzo a correr y… corro tan rápido que llega el punto en el que mis pies ya no tocan el suelo… Como si volara… y es algo increíble, me siento libre, a salvo… Pero cuando termino, me doy cuenta que estoy en el mismo lugar donde empecé… Totalmente solo… Y luego me despierto.

Mientras Orihime miraba y escuchaba a Ulquiorra hablar, pudo darse cuenta de que todo eso no era algo que él soliera contar todos los días; esos sueños, esas historias, la confianza que le tenía, era algo que ella se estaba ganando. La chica sentía que aquella pared iba cayendo parte por parte, hasta se preguntó si alguien más había llegado tan lejos con él. Las siguientes palabras lo cambiaron todo.

—…Nunca le había contado esto a alguien.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

—Creo que… no soy sólo _alguien_.

…

¿Qué les parece? La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho como quedó, jaja. Bueno, si les gustó dejen un review, y si no, también, plis. Quiero saber su valiosa opinión.

**Nypsy**: Hahahaha. That IshiHimeUlqui sandwich stuff is so funny… and of course Orihime would be super lucky to be in there, I mean, I would :P and yes! I totally agree with you, men are like children, you've got to be very specific and patient with them! Thank you so much for reading and taking a little time for reviewing, I really appreciate that! Btw, I must say that I love your reviews, are of those few which make me smile and feel happy for what I wrote. Thanks again! And I hope you like this chapter. XOXO.

**Moon Sweet Pink:**Hola! Así es, quiero mostrar la química que hay entre los dos y también el lado _naughty_ de Ulqui que sólo sale con Hime, y el de ella con él también :P Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Un beso!

**Temainalumi-chan:**Hola! Qué bueno que hayas podido leer estos capis, y exactamente eso es lo que quiero c:! Que haya un tipo de relación invisible entre ellos que siempre los unirá, aunque sean totalmente opuestos. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review! De verdad lo aprecio mucho. Espero que te guste este capi. Un beso.

**Belit Lihara:**Nenaaa, muchas gracias por tu ayuda y por tus ideas tan buenas. ¿Recuerdas el drama que te conté? Bueno, pues ahí lo tienes y dime qué te ha parecido, vale? Gracias también por leer y dejar tu review! Un besote!

**mistuki minami-chan:**Hola! Sí, lo sé, ahora sí se pasó de perver jajaja. Y sí, ha sido un encuentro intenso por parte de los dos, y creo que esa atracción tan fuerte sólo la sientes con el indicado, por eso quería ponerlo jaja :P Pero bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que estos siguientes capis también. Gracias por tu review y por leer! Un beso!


	12. Before I'm Done

¡Hola, chicas! Primero que nada quiero disculparme por haberlas abandonado tanto tiempo. Ya sé que soy una mala autora. Jaja ): El trabajo, las marchas contra la imposición y la falta de inspiración, me han hecho llegar a este punto :O Pero, heme aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capi. Espero les guste y muchas, muchas gracias a todas las que siguen este fic, las que dejan review, las que agregan a favoritos y demás. Un abrazo y muchas gracias por su apoyo. Las quiero :D

Plis, agradecería sus opniones en forma de Review, aunque sean pequeños, pero dejen, jaja. Besos. 

**Capítulo 12:**

**Before I'm Done.**

…

— Con que ahora viene por ella al trabajo.

— Sí… Al parecer, nos lo está facilitando mucho más.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tal vez, por medio de ella podamos acercarnos más a… lo que necesitamos_._ ¿No lo cree?

— Mmm… Aún no podemos asegurar nada.

— Tal vez, pero… Por el momento nos conviene que sigan como hasta ahora, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para conseguirlo.

— Si así lo crees… Mantén tus ojos sobre ellos y no dejes de informarme, ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí, señor Aizen.

* * *

><p>El trabajo, acercándose las fechas decembrinas, es cada vez más pesado. La época hace que la demanda de tarjetas de felicitación aumente y por ende, mi trabajo. No es eso lo que me <em>molesta,<em> en cierto modo, sino, el no poder estar a su lado.

Estamos a un par de semanas de empezar el mes de Diciembre. Ya no llueve pero hace mucho frío últimamente… por suerte tengo con quien pasar estos días. Hemos estado saliendo a lo largo de este mes y cada vez me arrepiento más de haberle pedido _tiempo_, ya que por el trabajo, no tengo mucho _tiempo_ para verle_. _Hoy cenaremos juntos, como lo hemos estado haciendo estos últimos días. Estoy afuera de Las Noches, no debe tardar mucho. Miro su auto acercarse al edificio.

— Hola. ¿Te hice esperar? — camina hacia mi después de bajar del auto que acaba de aparcar a un lado de la acera.

— No, justo acabo de bajar. — explico mientras nos acercamos al auto y él me abre la puerta.

— Me alegro… — dice mientras subo al auto y cierra la puerta.

— ¿Ya pensaste a dónde iremos? — pregunto al entrar él.

— No, de hecho, debo ir a casa por algo que olvidé. Será rápido, ¿No hay problema?

— No, para nada. No tenemos prisa. — contesto con una sonrisa, la verdad es que me hace muy feliz estar a su lado, de cualquier forma. Me mira con esos ojos inexplicables tan típicos de él, parece que a pesar de todo este tiempo juntos aún no me comprende del todo.

— Vale. — Sólo se limita a decir. Mira por la ventana y el espejo retrovisor, mueve hacia adelante la palanca de velocidades y avanzamos rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Entramos al apartamento, me dice que no tardará y desaparece por el pasillo. Tal vez podamos pedir algo para cenar aquí, sin tener que salir y así salimos de la <em>rutina<em>. Sí, parece buena idea, será mejor que le diga.

Lo sigo sin hacer ruido a través del pasillo y miro en la primera puerta (la de su habitación), pero no hay nadie. Camino unos pasos más y noto que la puerta que siempre está cerrada con llave está abierta, dando una pequeña luz proveniente de la habitación. Tal vez esté ahí. Doy unos pasos para acercarme hasta llegar al marco de la puerta, que está entreabierta; la abro un poco más hasta que puedo pasar.

Es una habitación muy grande, un extremo de ella está cubierto por pinturas, algunas en cuadros, otras en bastidores aún, una sin terminar; unas son de paisajes, otras de personas, otras de animales, a decir verdad, son muy buenas y están muy bien elaboradas. ¿Se las compra a algún artista? No lo creo… Me acerco para ver mejor aquellas obras de arte, a un lado de todos los cuadros hay un escritorio con pinturas de todos los colores, pinceles, franelas, reglas; todo perfectamente ordenado.

En una esquina, tras un librero, hay una caja fuerte. ¿Por qué hay una cosa de éstas aquí? Miro hacia mi derecha, al otro extremo de la habitación. Hay un piano, la tapa está cerrada, tiene unas partituras encima y hay algunas anotaciones en lápiz sobre ellas. A un lado hay dos guitarras apoyadas sobre un mueble. Una de madera, más ancha que la otra, que es negra, delgada y brillante. ¿Será que Ulquiorra hace todo esto? Pero…

- _Flashback –_

— _Y ¿qué hay de ti? Aún no me cuentas exactamente en qué trabajas, por cierto. _

— _Bueno, trabajo en la misma prensa que Grimmjow, sólo que yo estoy en departamento de administración, soy jefe de operaciones por el momento._

— _¿En verdad? Suena muy bien. — exclamé mientras vaciaba un sobre de edulcorante sobre mi café. — Nunca pensé que trabajaras en algo así._

— _A decir verdad, no es exactamente mi pasión. — comentó el joven antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida._

— _¿De verdad? ¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunté extrañada._

— _Verás, ese negocio era de mi padre… Al morir él, tuve que encargarme yo de la empresa._

— _Wow, eso no lo sabía, siento oír lo de tu padre. ¿Y tu pasión es…?_

— _Estudié artes en la universidad._

— _Mmm, ¿De verdad? Qué interesante. — Balbuceé introduciéndome un gran pedazo de cheescake en la boca. — Mmm… ¡Esto está muy bueno! ¿No quieres un poco?_

— _Eh… Gracias, estoy bien. — dijo él, mirando cómo disfrutaba en extremo del postre, percatándose de que no prestaba mucha atención a lo demás._

— ¿Nos vamos?

Su voz hizo que me sobresaltara, dejé aquellas hojas sobre el piano y volteé a mirarlo rápidamente. Tal vez estaría molesto, de alguna manera sentía que estaba invadiendo su privacidad.

— ¡L-lo siento! Yo pensé que…

— No hay problema.

— Perdón, y-yo…

— Nunca habías visto esta habitación, ¿Verdad? — dijo tan sereno como siempre.

— Eh… no… — musité perpleja, parecía no haberse molestado.

— Bueno, esta es mi _oficina_. La real. — se encogió de hombros, queriendo sonar divertido. La tensión desapareció con ese comentario.

— Pues… Haces muy bien tu _trabajo_, señor Cifer. — dije acercándome a los cuadros. — Vaya, mira esto. — lo halagué mientras tocaba con mis dedos una pintura al óleo de alguna playa.

— ¿Lo crees?

— Claro que sí. — respondí mientras caminaba hacia el gran piano, pasando frente a Ulquiorra. Me senté en un banco de madera, junto a las guitarras. Él se acercó. — ¿Tocarás algo para mí?

— No lo sé. — apenas dijo quedando de pie frente a mí.

— ¿Por qué?— tomé su mano. — Anda. Aunque sea algo pequeño. — Escuché algo parecido a una risa.

— Está bien. — Tomó la guitarra de madera y se sentó a mi lado en otro banco más alto. Estaba conectada a una especia de bocina, que Ulquiorra encendió. Acomodó una de sus piernas más elevada que la otra y tomó la guitarra entre sus brazos. Comenzó a tocar algunas notas vagas; paró un momento, volvió a colocar una de sus manos bajo el brazo del instrumento y se decidió a tocar realmente. Los dedos de su blanca mano derecha viajaban de arriba abajo livianamente. Aquella canción sonaba un tanto oscura y melancólica, pero tenía un toque especial, me recordaba a algo… o a alguien… Esa canción… Sora solía escucharla.

Su música causaba un efecto raro en mí, como si no quisiera dejar de escuchar. Aunado a los recuerdos, comenzaba a gustarme y sólo iban algunos segundos de aquella canción. Aclaró su garganta y no me esperé lo que siguiente… 

"_My girl, my girl, don't lie to me…_

_Tell me where did you sleep last night…_

_In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don't ever shine…_

_I would shiver the whole night through…_

_My girl, my girl, where will you go?_

_I'm going where the cold wind blows…"_

¿Ulquiorra cantando? Yo sólo podía mirarlo encantada y sorprendida a la vez. Su voz era grave pero melódica y afinada, además, estaba perfectamente combinada con la guitarra. De verdad le quedaba muy bien esa fase de artista. Me gustaba lo que escuchaba y miraba. Cuando menos esperé terminó de tocar con un último rasgueo a las cuerdas metálicas de instrumento.

— Wow. — alcancé a decir al despertar de aquel trance. Él sonrió y nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes. — Nirvana.

— Vaya. No pensé que supieras de quién es esa canción. — comentó sorprendido.

— A Sora le gustaba.

— ¿Sora?

— Sora era mi hermano. Él… falleció en un accidente cuando yo tenía nueve años; él era todo lo que tenía y… En fin, lo siento, no quiero agobiarte con eso.

— Para nada… Lamento escuchar lo de tu hermano y disculpa el haberte hecho recordar.

— ¡No, no pasa nada! — sonreí. — De hecho, me hace feliz pensar en él.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Sí! No te preocupes. — dije levantándome del banquito y caminando en dirección opuesta al piano.

— Vale.

— Además, me alegra saber que tienes tan _buenos gustos_. — dije queriendo relajar un poco el ambiente.

— ¿Ah, sí? — soltó sarcástico Ulquiorra mientras dejaba el instrumento a un lado y se levantaba.

— Claro. — sonreí pero de nuevo aquella caja fuerte distrajo mi atención. — Oye.

— Dime. — contestó mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

— ¿Qué guardas en esa caja? — pregunté mirando el objeto, no era muy grande pero me daba curiosidad.

— No sé. — contestó impasible (como siempre).

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? — lo miré escéptica, haciendo una mueca.

— No, no lo sé.

— Hmm. ¿Quién guarda una caja y no sabe qué tiene dentro?

— Yo. — se encogió de hombros. — Bueno, lo sabré en unas semanas, cuando sea mi cumpleaños.

— ¿Y por qué?

— Esta caja la dejó mi padre para mí en su herencia, antes de morir… Pero dijo que se me revelaría el código de la caja hasta que cumpliera veinticuatro años. Realmente no sé porque, no lo dijo en su testamento.

— Vaya. ¿Y qué podría haber ahí? ¿No tienes la menor idea?

— Lo había pensado muchas veces, pero… no lo sé. Mi padre era muy extraño. Sus hermanos y amigos deducen que puede ser una fortuna, o joyas, o algo muy valioso pero, a decir verdad, no lo creo viniendo de mi padre.

— Hmm. ¡Es un misterio que habrá que resolver! Faltan veinti… un días para tu cumpleaños.

— Sí. Pero… — se puso delante de mí. — ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más mientras esperamos? — dijo en voz baja mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperado y, naturalmente, el color traicionaba mis mejillas. Su rostro estaba comenzando a acercarse al mío.

— Cenar. ¡Sí, muero de hambre! — fingí evitando aquellos ojos esmeralda que me hacían perder la razón. Aún no éramos "algo" y además, él dijo que le gustaba lo difícil. Caminé hacia la salida de la habitación.

Ulquiorra sólo caminó tras de mí, después de dar un suspiro de fastidio.

* * *

><p>— ¿Entonces?<p>

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Qué coño son? ¿Son novios?

— No. No es tan simple.

— ¿Amigos? — hizo una mueca al decir esto.

— No, mucho menos.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes? ¿Siquiera has hablado con ella, hombre?

— Sí. Dijo que necesitaba tiempo.

— ¿Desde aquella vez?

— Sí.

— ¡Demonios! Eso es ya casi un mes. Me refiero a que si has hablado con ella recientemente.

—No.

— Pero, han estado saliendo frecuentemente a partir de ahí, ¿no?

— No mucho, ha tenido trabajo últimamente.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué, Ulquiorra? ¿Tienes planes _serios_ con ella o no?

Ulquiorra sólo le propinó una mirada incómoda, lo que respondió la pregunta que le hacía el de ojos azules.

— Tú eres el idiota, deja de preguntarme cosas extrañas, se supone que me ayudarías y por eso invité la cena, así que habla de una buena vez.

— Ok, ok, ok. Mira, te gusta, salen, te peleas con su ex por ella, discuten y te dice que le gustas pero necesita tiempo, no se ven mucho últimamente porque ella no puede. Carajo ¿No lo ves?

— ¿El qué?

Si yo fuera tú, me iría en este momento a preguntarle. Si no lo haces, nunca sabrás si tienes un chance. Tal vez ella esté esperando el momento en que muestres un poco de interés… — Ulquiorra sólo miraba la ensalada sin cambiar su expresión. — No me sorprendería que se dejara endulzar por las palabras de otro tío a estas alturas. Idiota. — reprochó, haciendo que su amigo levantara la vista.

— Pero…

* * *

><p>— ¿Entonces?<p>

— Aún somos amigos.

— _Amigos._

— Sí…

— Y, ¿No crees que tal vez ya estás lista para comenzar una relación otra vez?

— No lo sé, Nel.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

— Y-Yo…

— Chica, ¿Acaso no te has preguntado si su paciencia se agotará? ¿Qué no te gusta?

— Sí, muchas veces, pero no quiero lastimarlo… ¿Qué pas…

— Tienes miedo.

Hubo silencio.

— Sí… No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo de hace unos meses.

— No tiene porqué ser así, Hime. Además, él no parece ese tipo de persona, tú mejor que yo lo sabes. — Tenía tiempo que no te veía tan feliz chica, es verdad que no todo tiene que ser dulce, el hecho de que tengas malos momentos no quiere decir que no seas feliz, la felicidad es una forma de vida y… creo que ese chico, de una u otra forma te hace serlo, ¿no crees? — Orihime miraba hacia la alfombra de la sala mientras escuchaba todo lo que su amiga le decía. — Tú… Lo quieres ¿No, chica?

* * *

><p>— ¡¿Pero qué?<p>

— Tal vez me diga que no.

— ¿Y? Sería mejor que lo supieras ahora mismo, que después. — gruñó, mientras Ulquiorra lo miraba tan impasible como siempre. — Tsk… ¡Deja de mirar esa maldita ensalada y haz algo, idiota! ¿Qué esperas? Maldita sea, nunca pensé que fueras tan corto. — Refunfuñó mirando el reloj en su muñeca izquierda y dándole el último bocado a su hamburguesa. — ¡Mierda! Debo ir por Nel. Llámame si haces algo de lo que hablamos.

El chico, que iba de traje oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata, sacó su cartera, buscó y dejó un billete sobre la mesa para salir apresuradamente por la puerta del restaurante.

Ulquiorra se quedó pensando unos minutos en lo que le había dicho su amigo, a pesar de ser tan impulsivo y tan directo, tenía razón. Después de reflexionar unos minutos, salió de aquel lugar, subió a su auto y se dirigió rápidamente entre la lluvia hasta los apartamentos Woodside.

* * *

><p>Orihime levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos ocre de su amiga, como si hubiera dado con la respuesta.<p>

— Bueno, no quisiera, pero debo dejarte, chica. La cena comenzará dentro de poco y no quiero llegar tarde, Grimmjow está esperando.

— Sí, no te preocupes. Date prisa, chica. — dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole a Nel, quien tomaba un pequeño bolso brillante para salir e ir a la graduación de uno de sus grupos.

— Vale, piensa aquello que te dije… ¿Sí?— dijo Nel mientras abría la puerta, dejando ver a Grimmjow del otro lado del apartamento. Él la tomó de la mano y besó su mejilla al entrar. Nel se sonrojó un poco y volteó a mirar a su amiga. — Te veré luego, chica.

— Diviértete.

Orihime suspiró, Nel tenía razón, ella sentía algo por Ulquiorra y no podía esconderlo aunque quisiese. El temor a ser lastimada no iba a ayudarle en nada, ¿Por qué tendría que negarse la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo? Además, él no esperaría por siempre, tenía que hacer algo de inmediato. Al parecer, las palabras de Nel estaban comenzando a surtir efecto en su amiga.

Sólo faltaba un día para que comenzara el mes de Diciembre, y con ello, el cumpleaños de Ulquiorra, sería bueno darle una buena noticia en su cumpleaños, ¿No?

De repente, el móvil de Orihime comenzó a timbrar, despertándola de aquella lluvia de pensamientos y corrió hacia la mesa por su móvil.

¿_Número privado? _La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puedes bajar al estacionamiento? — El sonido se entrecortaba, al parecer la recepción no era buena.

— ¿Quién habla?

— Ulquiorra.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento, es que no te escucho muy bien, la señal anda un poco mal.

— …

_¿Eh? ¿Cortó?, _pensó Orihime. _¿Qué le pasa?_

A pesar de todo, la chica se dio un retoque rápido y bajó con el móvil en la mano por el ascensor hasta la planta baja del estacionamiento. Caminó pasando las escaleras y empujando un poco la puerta para entrar al lugar, que por cierto estaba casi desierto. Había unos cuantos autos aparcados en los lugares, pero nadie al parecer. Intentó encender las luces del lugar, pero sólo funcionó la que estaba a un lado de la puerta, donde estaba la chica de pie.

— ¿Ulquiorra? — llamó dando unos pasos al frente y mirando a todos lados, esperando ver al chico.

A unos cuantos metros un auto negro encendió sus faros. Haciendo un poco más de luz en el lugar.

_¡Ahí está!, _pensó la chica.

Caminó hacia el auto, que no dejaba ver exactamente quien estaba dentro, y sus luces deslumbraban desde donde estaba Orihime. Aún así, la chica caminó hasta estar frente al auto, que no apagaba sus luces, haciendo que la pelirroja no pudiera ver correctamente.

Su celular comenzó a timbrar, sorpresivamente. La chica miró el display del aparato. 

"_Iconming call_

_Ulquiorra"_

Miró perpleja la pantalla del móvil y enseguida al auto. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

El auto encendió estrepitosamente y en ese momento, Orihime comenzó a temer; dio unos pasos hacia atrás, para intentar huir pero el auto avanzó rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia ella. La pelirroja se quedó petrificada, mirando como el vehículo estaba a unos segundos de arrollarla. Sólo cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor.

Inesperadamente, el golpe que recibió no la impactó de frente, sino de uno de sus costados, arrojándola a un lado en el suelo. Enseguida, escuchó un golpe y un rechinar de llantas, que se alejaba del lugar.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, incorporándose y mirando hacia la salida, por dónde iba saliendo el vehículo a toda velocidad. Se sobresaltó cuando dirigió su mirada hacia atrás y lo vio; yacía en el suelo, inconsciente y con múltiples heridas que sangraban.

Orihime se levantó en menos de un segundo, y se dirigió gateando frenéticamente hasta donde yacía el cuerpo de Ulquiorra. Levantó su cabeza entre sus manos y removió el negro cabello ensangrentado que cubría el rostro del joven.

— No… ¿Ulquiorra? — murmuró con una voz entrecortada. — Háblame, por favor… Ulquiorra. — Movió un poco la cabeza del pálido joven y gritó sin poder contener el llanto al no obtener respuesta.

_¡Ulquiorra!_


	13. Bear On A Tear

***Tip Súper Importante: **Para que la lectura resulte más cómoda, cambiar en la parte superior derecha, el ancho de la historia a 3/4 o 1/2 y el interlineado a un punto más expandido. Pueden moverle a como se acomoden más, pero para mí resulta mejor así :D

Hola, chicas. ¿Cómo están? Primero, como siempre, quisiera ofrecerles una disculpa por la tardanza y también porque el capi de hoy tiene mucha información y tal vez pudiera resultarles aburrido, también por haberlas dejado con la intriga del accidente en el capi pasado, jeje. En los próximos viene la conclusión de muchas cosas. Quisiera anunciarles que también éste sea de los últimos capis de este fic, tal vez escriba unos dos o tres más; para dar comienzo a un nuevo fic.

También quiero darles mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas las que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios, sentires y opiniones en forma de Review, de verdad me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

***Caro**

***Pitukel**

***Nypsy**

***velka98**

***Mina-sama12**

***Lucychibi**

***NeEko0-cHaN**

***temainalumi-chan**

***Belit Lihara**

Las quiero mucho y gracias por su apoyo. (:

¡Pero en fin! No las entretengo más y ojalá les guste el cap.

**Capítulo 13:**

**Bear on a Tear**

…

— Has fallado.

— Pero, señor Aizen, no fue…

— No tenías porqué herir a Cifer. Esto nos causará problemas.

— ¡No! Ese no era el plan, lo que pasó f…

— Sólo tenías que traer a la mujer, eso era todo. ¿Estás consciente de tu ineptitud? — recargó su cabeza en una de sus manos.

— Discúlpeme por favor, señor Aizen. Si me da una sola oport…

— ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti de nuevo? Además, hubo gente que te vio y pensándolo bien… Ni siquiera me conviene que sigas viva.

— ¡Yo lo haré! — intervino una tercera voz.

— ¿Perdón?

— Si traigo a la mujer. ¿La perdonará?

— Mmm… — levantó una ceja asombrado por la osadía de aquella mujer. — Puedo considerarlo… Está por demás mencionar lo que puede pasarles si no sucede esta vez; así que no quiero una sola equivocación más. ¿Entendieron?

— Sí, señor. — dijeron las dos voces femeninas.

* * *

><p>Sentada sobre un sillón en la sala de espera de emergencias, con el rostro hundido en las manos y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, se encontraba Orihime, distante e indiferente como nunca se le había visto antes.<p>

Nel estaba a un lado de ella, con su brazo derecho alrededor de la espalda de su amiga después de haberla tranquilizado al llegar al hospital unos instantes antes de que la ambulancia hubiera traído a Ulquiorra. Mirando a través de las ventanas que recibían las gotan de agua de la lluvia, pensativa y seria estaba Rangiku también, y , mientras tanto, Grimmjow caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos, de extremo a extremo en la sala de espera, como un león enjaulado; para todas era bastante extraño verlo tan preocupado.

— ¿Cifer… Ulquiorra?

La pelirroja levantó de inmediato la cabeza y se puso de pie para caminar hacia dónde estaba el doctor que llevaba una capeta en las manos y un bolígrafo, Nel, Grimmjow y Rangiku caminaron tras de ella.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó inmediatamente Orihime.

— Mire… — Se aclaró la garganta— El joven Cifer sigue inconsciente, sufrió un traumatismo cráneo encefálico provocado por el golpe que recibió… Naturalmente, diversas contusiones y también una fractura del húmero izquierdo… el brazo, en palabras sencillas… — Orihime no pudo contener las lágrimas. — Aún así, lo único que debe preocuparnos por el momento es la contusión en la cabeza. Lo demás ya se atendió y no parece tener complicaciones hasta el momento. — comentó el doctor, al mirar la reacción de la chica.

— Pero… Estará bien, ¿Verdad? — volvió a preguntar la chica, con desesperación en su voz.

— No podemos saber la gravedad del traumatismo hasta tener los resultados de las radiografías y estudios que ya hemos mandado realizar hace unos momentos, al parecer la contusión no es grave, pero necesitamos corroborarlo con los resultados de los exámenes. Por favor, tengan paciencia. — Orihime sólo miró hacia abajo y Nel asintió preocupada.

— ¿Y hasta cuándo lo sabremos? — preguntó Rangiku.

— Mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Podemos pasar a verlo? — preguntó inesperadamente Grimmjow. Las chicas lo miraron extrañada y el doctor los miró a ellos un tanto dubitativo.

— El horario de visitas termina a las seis de la tarde… — El de ojos azules soltó un gruñido, irritado. — Pero pueden pasar a verlo un momento, con precaución. Es la habitación… #312. Podría despertar en cualquier instante, lo normal en casos como estos es que se pierda la conciencia unas dos horas, pero es preferible que descanse lo más que se pueda.

— No se preocupe… y gracias. — murmuró lo último Nel y tomó la mano de su novio.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el ascensor y fueron hasta el tercer piso. Orihime daba pasos apresurados para llegar cuanto antes a aquella habitación. Caminaron hasta el final de un pasillo y encontraron la habitación 312 con un pequeño letrero de papel en ella, que tenía escrito en bolígrafo: _Cifer, Ulquiorra_. La pelirroja abrió la puerta.

En la cama estaba Ulquiorra. Con su piel clara y él, impasible como siempre; vendado por arriba de la frente, con el brazo enyesado, algunos moretones y algunos puntos en una de sus cejas. En su otro brazo, tenía un suero conectado por una aguja en su muñeca derecha. A pesar de todo, dormía tranquilamente.

Orihime se acercó con mucho cuidado y se colocó en uno de los costados de la cama donde dormía él. Grimmjow y Nel también se acercaron al pie de la camilla del otro extremo, Nel miró a su novio con tristeza, y él miraba a su amigo sin hacer nada.

— Se ve mucho mejor que cuando lo trajimos. — dijo el chico de cabello azul en voz baja, notándose más tranquilo.

Nel asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó al costado de Grimmjow. Orihime se sentó en una silla que estaba a un lado de la camilla y lo miró, sus ojos ceniza se volvían cristalinos. La amiga de la pelirroja susurró algo al oído de su novio y en unos instantes dejaron la habitación en silencio.

La chica quedó a solas con Ulquiorra, y posó su mirada en su blanco rostro. Su pecho, que se movía lentamente al ritmo de su respiración, subía y bajaba mientras la pelirroja se sentaba en la orilla de la camilla y las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban por encima, con mucho cuidado una de las blancas y largas manos del joven, como queriendo alejar el dolor.

— ¿Por qué… a las personas que queremos más… Son a quienes más lastimamos? — murmuró con una voz muy débil. — Otra vez… terminaste lastimado por mi culpa. — continuó la chica, mirando el rostro de Ulquiorra y dirigió su mano para dejarla suavemente en la mejilla del chico, sin poder contener sus sentimientos. —…Sólo quiero que regresemos a casa y… que cenemos juntos… que me hables aunque sea sólo un poco de lo que hiciste en tu día… y que me digas que no entiendes de qué te hablo y reír… tomar tu mano… mirarnos a los ojos… y… — de repente le costó trabajo respirar.

La chica apoyó su frente entre el pecho y el hombro de Ulquiorra y mordió su labio inferior, como si pudiera detener el llanto inminente; inhaló fuertemente por la nariz y, finalmente, se derrumbó sin poder impedir que las lágrimas aparecieran. Entre sollozos y jadeos se escuchaba a la chica pedir disculpas una y otra vez, implorándole también que no se fuera.

— No es tu culpa, Orihime.

La pelirroja sintió vibrar algo en el pecho donde lloraba y, enseguida, una mano que se acomodaba sobre su cabello. Respiraba con dificultad, pero al escuchar aquello, detuvo sus gemidos y levantó la cabeza inmediatamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba y encontrándose con aquellos preciosos ojos verdes, que estaban entreabiertos ahora.

Sin decir una palabra, Ulquiorra dirigió su mano hacia una de las mejillas carmesí de la chica, que estaban cubiertas de lágrimas; colocó su palma en el costado del rostro de Orihime y con su dedo pulgar secó la humedad en ellas.

— Me alegra que tú estés bien.

La chica sólo suspiró y los ojos ceniza de Orihime volvieron a esbozar lágrimas, inevitablemente. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima y sin pensarlo, colocó sus brazos sobre el pecho de Ulquiorra y sus manos alrededor de su rostro, para llorar en el hombro de él. El joven se quejó mínimamente al sentir sobre su lastimado cuerpo el peso de la chica.

— ¡Lo siento! — chilló Orihime mientras se separaba un poco de él. —¿Te last…

— Cállate. — soltó Ulquiorra mientras atraía la cabeza de su chica hacia su pecho de nuevo, con su brazo sano, abrazándola. Ella no dijo nada, sólo disfrutó de poder sentir su esencia, su calor y su presencia de nuevo. En ese momento, decidió que no volvería a perderlo, nunca más.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien.

Orihime se liberó del abrazo y volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Mirando a Ulquiorra y haciendo un puchero.

— No mientas.

— Sólo me duele la cabeza, pero nada más. Debe quitarse con una aspirina. — comentó inmutable como siempre y comenzó a incorporarse, queriendo levantarse de la cama. — Vamos a casa. — Retiró la sábana de la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Orihime casi se derrite al escuchar la última línea, pero para su mala o buena suerte, recordó lo que había recomendado el doctor; así que lo detuvo.

— No… Aún no. Debes descansar, si el doctor se entera de que vine para llevarte a casa, o más bien alterarte, me matará. — dijo la chica volviendo a colocar las sábanas sobre Ulquiorra.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Orihime tomó aire y su mirada volvió a parecer un tanto triste.

— El doctor dijo que el golpe que sufriste en la cabeza le preocupa, mañana por la mañana sabremos si es grave o no. — dijo en voz baja mientras acomodaba la almohada detrás de Ulquiorra y volvía a sentarse a su lado. — Además… No quiero que te pase nada malo, odio pensar en que estás así por m…

El brazo sano del joven se movió hasta llegar a la barbilla de Orihime, tomándola con el dorso del índice y su pulgar para acercarla a él. Sus labios se encontraron suavemente con los de ella y calló sus palabras con un delicado, pero urgente beso que duró varios segundos.

— Me quedaré aquí esta noche, ¿ok? — murmuró aún a unos escasos centímetros de los labios de la pelirroja, dejando su mano en la quijada de ella. —Pero mañana iremos a casa. — condicionó mientras regresaba a los labios de Orihime.

— Chica, si no nos damos prisa nos v… — interrumpió la voz de Nel y tras ella, Grimmjow y Rangiku, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, mirando en primer plano aquella escena.

Los dos se separaron de inmediato. Ulquiorra se aclaró la garganta y la cara de Orihime se pintó de carmín.

— ¡Cabrón! Realmente pensé que podrías morir. ¡Imbécil! — ladró furioso Grimmjow entrando al cuarto y señalando a Ulquiorra después de presenciar aquello.

— Guarda tus palabras, retrasado mental, o verás cuando salga de aquí.

— ¡Chicos! Por favor, no peleen, ya es tarde y no queremos más problemas. — intervino Nel, tomando a Orihime con una mano y el brazo de Grimmjow con la otra. — Vendremos mañana, _Ulqui_, dulces sueños.

— Espera, necesito decirle algo más a la mujer. — protestó Ulquiorra.

Nel se quedó ahí por un momento y soltó a su amiga.

— Ok, estaremos esperando afuera, chica. No tardes.

Rangiku guiñó el ojo a la pelirroja y levantó uno de sus pulgares, mirándola con una sonrisa perversa, cosa que todos pudieron apreciar. Orihime cerró la puerta de la habitación de un solo golpe, apoyando su espalda en ella inmediatamente y sonrió avergonzada al chico en la camilla.

— No te fijes, porfis. Está malita.

— Ven, quiero pedirte un favor.

— Sí… Claro. — contestó un poco intrigada la chica mientras se acercaba a él. — ¿Qué es?

— Necesito que vayas a mi apartamento… y me traigas ropa.

— ¿Ropa? — preguntó sin comprender.

Ulquiorra calló unos segundos, tomó aire y habló.

— Sí, la que traía durante el accidente es absolutamente inservible ahora. — Orihime asintió con la cabeza. — Así que necesito que me traigas una camisa, unos jeans y, obviamente, unos bóxers.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos al escuchar el último par de palabras. Sus mejillas se transformaron en dos tomates y en una milésima de segundo, su imaginación malpensó y fantaseó involuntariamente con eso… Hasta que la voz ronca de Ulquiorra la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Podrías hacerlo?

— Eh… S-sí, claro. — dijo intentando disimular.

— Bien, las llaves están sobre aquella mesa. — señaló con la mano hacia un costado de la habitación. — Sólo espero que me den de alta el día de mañana.

— Sí, mañana te sentirás mejor. No te preocupes.

Aquellas palabras y la sonrisa sincera de la joven, hacían desaparecer todo el dolor que pudiera tener el cuerpo de Ulquiorra y en veces, lo hacían sentir como si la vida valiera la pena.

* * *

><p>— Te ves mucho más repuesta, chica. — comentó Nel mientras entraban las dos al apartamento, después de que Grimmjow las llevara hasta los apartamentos Woodside.<p>

— ¡Pues cómo no! Después de haberse aprovech…

— ¡Ni lo pienses, Matsumoto Rangiku! — Orihime se volvió hacia su amiga y la amenazó con el dedo índice, haciéndola callar. Nel rió en silencio.

—Ok, ok. — dijo resignada la rubia haciendo un puchero. — Mejor me voy a mi casa antes de que termines echándome.

— No, quédate Ran-Ran. — dijo Nel. — ¿Les parece si pedimos una pizza y vemos alguna película o algo? Hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos algo juntas, además… — se acercó a Rangiku. — Hime nos necesita. — susurró lo último a su oído.

— ¡Sí, es muy buena idea! — dijo feliz Orihime.

— Ya lo sé, que ustedes no pueden vivir sin mí, chiquitas. — alardeó Rangiku cruzándose de brazos, sonriente.

Orihime y Nelliel intercambiaron miradas incrédulas. Se abalanzaron sobre la rubia y cada una tomó con su mano una de las mejillas de su amiga, estirándola y haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran como los de algún nativo asiático, mientras le recordaban con todo tipo de frases cuánto la adoraban y necesitaban.

Después de pelear por algunos minutos y haber comido la cena, las chicas se quedaron dormidas una sobre la otra en el sofá desplegable, con una frazada encima y la televisión encendida.

* * *

><p>Giré la perilla después de haber usado la llave. Di unos pasos dentro del apartamento y me dirigí hacia la habitación de él. Caminé a través del pasillo alfombrado y abrí la puerta de la habitación. Todo estaba impecable como siempre, la cama hecha, las puertas del clóset cerradas, los muebles limpios, todo perfecto.<p>

Me dirigí hacia el armario. Deslicé la puerta de madera hacia un lado y encontré todo tipo de camisas, abrigos y suéteres perfectamente ordenados por colores. Qué extraño, ni siquiera parece un hombre; no uno común y corriente.

— Ok, una camisa. — me repetí a mí misma para poder concentrarme.

Encontré una que parecía bastante linda. Era color beige, la tela era liviana, de manga larga (todas eran así), y tenía una serie de botones que llegaba hasta el pecho.

— Ahora, unos jeans.

Del otro extremo del clóset, había una serie de repisas, que tenían los jeans en una de ellas. Tomé los primeros que se encontraban sobre una pequeña pila de ellos. Eran oscuros y rectos, algo pesados. Todo el estilo de Ulquiorra.

Ahora… ¡No hace falta decirlo! Son los reverendos bóxers. Pero… No estaban ahí. Dirigí mi vista hacia un pequeño mueble color caoba que estaba a un costado de la cama, tenía tres cajones.

¡Bingo!

Abrí el primer cajón, tenía bufandas, perfectamente ordenadas. Abrí el segundo, tenía calcetines, igualmente ordenados... Ahora el tercero, y… ¡Voilá!

Debo decir que hasta me sentí culpable. Tomé unos con mis dos manos, eran oscuros, con costuras en verde y ¡Oh, Dios! Soy una pervertida. Sentí mis mejillas incendiarse al verme husmeando en el cajón de ropa interior de Ulquiorra y examinando unos bóxers extendidos frente a mí.

Cerré el cajón inmediatamente, tomé las demás prendas y salí lo más pronto posible de su apartamento, si continuaba ahí, estaba segura de que iba a provocar un accidente.

* * *

><p>— ¿Y tú? ¿Has tenido algún novio antes?<p>

— No tantos como tú, pero… Sí, algunos, beibe.

Rió un poco.

— Entonces, cuéntame.

— Mmmmno.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque… no es importante.

— Vamos, cuéntame un poco.

La chica que yacía recostada de costado y entre los brazos de él, pensó unos instantes y se liberó de aquellos fuertes brazos para sentarse en el gran sofá, frente a él. La tele encendida emitía algunas risotadas y voces en volumen bajo. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

— Vale. Si quieres hablar de eso, está bien.

—…Puedo soportarlo. — sonrió para un lado, como solía hacer, mientras sostenía su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo, mirando a su chica.

— Ok, bueno… en la preparatoria… hubo un Matthew.

— ¿Quarterback y Rey del baile de graduación? — interrumpió burlón el de ojos azules.

— Nop. Era jugador de Rugby. — sonrío un poco la chica. — Era _muy guapo_… ya sabes, algún piercing, tatuajes… el típico chico con el que tu madre no te dejaría estar. — El joven hizo una mueca, no pudiendo ocultar esa pizca de fastidio que empezaba a sentir. — ¿No que podías soportarlo? — sonrió Nel.

— No he dicho nada, amor.

— Ok, si tú lo dices…

— Dale, cuéntame más.

— Bien… Por un corto periodo en la universidad fue… Mmm… Reneé. — A la mente del chico vino un típico chico popular, delgado y sonriente. — Era linda… — Al escuchar esto, los ojos celeste del chico se abrieron súbitamente. — Pero… Ya sabes, el vivir sola, la inexperiencia y las malas amistades no traen nada bueno. — Rió un poco apenada. — Y bueno, en el semestre de intercambio fue Nnoitra Jiruga… También conocido como… _el puma._ — En el rostro de la chica se dibujó una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿_El Puma_? — le propinó una mirada arrogante, muy típica de él.

— Sí, bueno… Tú sabes… — volvió a sonreír de la misma manera y miró hacia otro lado.

El chico hizo una mueca de nuevo y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, exhaló bruscamente.

— ¿Es todo?

— Sí, ha sido el último en años. ¿Ves? No fueron tantos como tú.

El joven rió y miró a la de ojos miel, que a su vez, lo miraba a él con esa manera tan única de hacerlo sentir el único en el mundo, causándole un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal intensamente. Le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— Vale, está bien. Pero…— Pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Nel, quitando un poco de su cabello y acariciando su mejilla, para después tomarla por la nuca y tumbarla sobre él. — Aún no conoces lo que puede hacer _la pantera_, bebé. — Le susurró mientras ahogaba la tenue voz de la chica que cedió para unirse en un beso.

Repentinamente, la puerta del apartamento se abrió, dejando ver a Ulquiorra (con el brazo enyesado) y Orihime, quien se quedó sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta. Detuvieron la conversación y sus pasos al ver a Nel encima de Grimmjow, besándose en el sofá. Se quedaron como petrificados al verse interrumpidos, avergonzándose. La pelirroja y su acompañante se quedaron ahí por un mínimo instante, mirando la escena impetérritos y sintiéndose incómodos.

— ¿Quieres un café?

— Sip. — contestó inmediatamente Orihime mientras cerraba la puerta, sin dejar de mirarlos.

Grimmjow sólo pudo maldecir.

* * *

><p>— Me alegra que hayamos salido de ese lugar.<p>

— A mi también. — dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento.

Orihime se quitó el abrigo y lo puso en el perchero colgado en la pared color hueso para dirigirse con las bebidas a la sala. Ulquiorra dejaba las llaves en una mesa.

— Ufff… Por fin hemos podido estar solos un momento. — suspiró la chica mientras se tumbaba en el sofá.

— Lo sé. Es… — dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

— ¿Genial? — interrumpió sonriente ella, mirándole.

— Sí… — la miró por unos instantes mientras ella le extendía con una mano su café. — Genial. — en su rostro apareció algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Orihime le sonrió mientras tomaba el control de la televisión para encenderla y con la otra ponía el café sobre la mesita de centro.

— Aún no tengo idea de quién haya podido hacernos esto. — comentó en voz baja la chica.

— No te preocupes, Grimmjow y yo tenemos un conocido en el departamento de Policía y por lo que sé, ya se encargó de comenzar una investigación.

— ¿Es enserio? — preguntó sorprendida.

— Sí. Esta mañana, antes de dejar el hospital, fui interrogado.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? — exclamó alterada la chica.

— Porque te preocuparías. — contestó impasible. Orihime suspiró al verlo tan tranquilo.

— Bueno, por lo menos podemos estar seguros de que se hará algo al respecto. — comentó encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero… ¿Por qué habría alguien de last…

Un sonido un tanto pitoso la interrumpió. Era el timbre del apartamento.

— Un segundo.

Ulquiorra se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hasta el interfon, que estaba a un costado de la puerta.

— ¿Quién? — habló un tanto fastidiado

— Abre ya, soy yo. Es importante. — dijo una voz algo agitada del otro lado de la bocina.

El chico presionó uno de los botones del aparato & se escuchó un chillido, que abrió la puerta del edificio.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Orihime.

— Es Nnoitra, la persona que te comenté acerca del departamento de policía.

— Ah, ya.

Llamaron a la puerta. Ulquiorra abrió y entraron dos personas, uno era bastante alto y delgado, tenía cabello lacio, negro que llegaba hasta sus hombros, peinado hacia un lado. Su boca era grande y llevaba también, un parche negro cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. El otro hombre no era tan alto como el primero; era delgado también y tenía cabello rubio, ojos color marrón y una cicatriz en forma de línea que atravesaba una parte de su mejilla derecha. Los dos parecían muy jóvenes para estar en el departamento de policía, y aún más por no ser simples oficiales. Ulquiorra presentó a Orihime con ellos.

— Ella es Orihime. — dijo a los dos jóvenes. La chica se levantó para estrechar las manos de ellos como saludo. — Ellos son Nnoitra Jiruga & Tesla Lindocruz, detectives del NYPD*.

— Ah, yo te conozco… — dijo Orihime al más alto.

— ¿A mí? Bueno, a veces salgo en televisión pero…

— No, tú me ayudaste una vez que estaba perdida en la calle y me hiciste un mapa. ¿Recuerdas? — Nnoitra hizo una expresión de sorpresa.

— Oh, sí, lo recuerdo. ¿De verdad eres esa chica?

— Sí. Mucho gusto. — dijo sonriendo a los dos chicos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Tenemos algo? — interrumpió el de ojos verdes.

— Sí, de hecho, bastante. — habló el más alto. — Muéstrame el vídeo que pudimos recuperar del estacionamiento de los apartamentos. — pidió al rubio.

El chico sacó una _laptop_ de su maletín y tomó asiento en la mesa de la sala, abrió el portátil y comenzó a teclear en él.

Ulquiorra llamó a Orihime para mirar lo que habían encontrado los detectives. En la pantalla apareció el estacionamiento con el auto sospechoso aparcado lejos de los demás vehículos y a los pocos instantes, el violento incidente. Tesla presionó un botón para detener la reproducción del vídeo.

— Vaya. Es mucho peor verlo que experimentarlo, con razón quedé así. — exclamó Ulquiorra más tranquilo que asombrado, haciendo alusión a su brazo inmovilizado por el yeso.

Los tres que lo acompañaban sólo lo miraron de reojo y luego se miraron entre ellos, no pudiendo creer su impasibilidad. Nnoirta se aclaró la garganta.

— Pudimos capturar con la imagen con las placas del vehículo, pero obviamente, no existen en ninguna base de datos de regulación, o sea, son falsas. Así que nos dimos a la tarea de trazar diferentes posibles rutas y buscar vehículos que dieran con las características del aludido. ¿Es correcto, Tesla?

— Así es. Encontramos que esa misma noche, el auto fue llevado hasta un terreno baldío en el Bronx y fue incendiado para no dejar rastro absoluto. Una de las bandas aledañas nos proporcionó información; dijeron que habían visto cómo una mujer, tal y como testificó Ulquiorra, que entraba al barrio en el vehículo y al poco rato, salir a pie muy apresurada para ser recogida por otra en los límites del barrio.

— ¿¡Fue una mujer!? — dijo Orihime sorprendida.

— Todo indica que sí. Por la descripción que nos proporcionó Ulquiorra y aquella banda en el Bronx, dimos con una persona que trabaja en una de las empresas de Sousuke, Aizen. — habló Nnoitra.

— ¿¡Aizen!? — volvió a exclamar Orihime, incrédula.

— Sí, su nombre es Menoly Mallia. — dijo mostrándole una imagen de ella en la pantalla de su _laptop._ — ¿Conoces a Aizen? Bueno, fuera de la tele y eso…

— ¡Sí! Es mi jefe.

El móvil de Ulquiorra timbró. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y respondió, saludó a un hombre a quien parecía conocer. Mencionó que se encontraba bien y que estaría libre toda la tarde. Asentó un par de veces, acordó una hora y colgó.

— ¿Aizen? — preguntó Ulquiorra, regresando a lo importante.

— Sí, ¿Por qué? — contestó Nnoitra.

— Ese hombre era amigo de mi padre.

— ¿Estás seguro…? — preguntó Tesla.

— ¿Pero porqué querría hacerte daño el amigo de tu padre? — preguntó la pelirroja.

— El ataque no fue para Ulquiorra — interrumpió Nnoitra. — Llegamos a la conclusión de que por medio de ti, quieren obtener algo de él.

— ¿Eh? — Orihime aún no comprendía.

— Sí, suponemos que el plan original era que subieras al auto, ya fuera por voluntad o fuerza para secuestrarte y después extorsionar a Ulquiorra. El plan resultó arruinado al entrar él y ver todo, de ahí el ataque. — finalizó el detective de cabello negro.

— Aún no sabemos qué es lo que quieren obtener, pero no podemos esperar a que nos digan. Creemos que no están a salvo aquí, Orihime corre peligro, ya que sólo es un anzuelo y estamos seguros que de éste no fue el último ataque por parte de ellos. — concluyó Tesla, en un tono serio.

— ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? —preguntó preocupada Orihime.

— En el departamento de policía comenzamos a reunir las pruebas para proceder contra Aizen desde hoy, pero mientras terminamos, sería buena idea que pasaran, por los menos, las próximas dos noches en un hotel. No están a salvo en sus domicilios. — sentenció Nnoitra.

— ¡¿Un hotel?! — preguntaron exaltados, los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Así es. Los dos en una sola habitación, no nos conviene que estén separados. — comentó Tesla.

Orihime y Ulquiorra sólo se miraron entre sí.

— Así que, si pueden recoger sus pertenencias, los acompañaremos, por si algo sucede.

— Yo esperaré al testador, hoy vendrá a darme un documento importante que dejó mi padre para mí. — dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

Los dos detectives se quedaron pensando. Tesla comenzó a guardar la computadora en su portafolio.

— Está bien, mientras llega el testador, llamaremos a un par para que cuiden el edificio en lo que arreglas tus asuntos. Yo y Tesla acompañaremos a la chica para recoger sus cosas.

Los dos jóvenes aceptaron. El chico rubio sacó su móvil de uno de sus bolsillos, hizo una llamada y en unos segundos terminó, confirmando que un refuerzo llegaría en unos minutos fuera del edificio para vigilar.

La chica se despidió de Ulquiorra y salió del apartamento junto con Nnoitra y Tesla hacia los apartamentos Woodside. El chico de ojos verdes no tuvo que esperar mucho para que llegara su visita. Llamó al timbre y en unos minutos se encontró con Ulquiorra en el apartamento, se saludaron cordialmente, parecían conocerse.

— Feliz cumpleaños, joven Cifer. — Dijo estrechando su mano y enseguida dándole un abrazo fraternal. — Su padre estaría orgulloso de usted.

— Muchas gracias, señor McGraw. — respondió el joven devolviendo el breve abrazo.

— Bien, pasemos ahora a lo importante. — dijo el hombre apoyando su maletín sobre la mesa y buscando algo dentro.

— Adelante. — dijo Ulquiorra, abriendo una silla para el hombre y sentándose frente a él.

— Mire, exactamente no sé qué es. Pero quiero pensar que usted sí. — comentó abriendo un folder y mostrándole un papel que tenía dentro. — Es lo único que dejó.

_1254670440_

— Sí, sí sé qué es. — contestó Ulquiorra tranquilo.

— Muy bien y…ah, además de eso… — comentó buscando de nuevo en el portafolio. — Esto también. — extendió a joven una sobre blanco, el cual tomó. — Por último, sólo necesito que firme aquí. — concluyó acercándole un papel de _recibido_. El cual Ulquiorra recorrió rápidamente con la vista y firmó.

— ¿Es todo?

— Así es, joven Cifer. — dijo el hombre mientras guardaba sus demás papeles dentro del portafolio. — Me dio mucho gusto verle. — le dio la mano al de ojos verdes.

— Igualmente, señor McGraw. — contestó Ulquiorra, estrechando la mano del hombre.

Al terminar una pequeña charla, y habiéndose ido el testador, Ulquiorra regresó a la mesa, miró el papel con la combinación y lo dobló hasta hacerlo un pequeño cuadro, que guardó en un bolsillo de su camisa, junto con la carta de su padre.

Tomó el móvil de su bolsillo y lo abrió. Llamó a la chica mientras iba a su habitación por unas prendas y algún medicamento.

— Orihime.

— Ya terminé, vamos regresando en el auto de Nnoitra, estaremos ahí en unos minutos.

— Vale. Te veo en un rato.

— Sí, _bye_.

* * *

><p>— Bien, aquí se quedarán hasta nuevo aviso. Si necesitan salir, avisen a recepción para que los refuerzos los acompañen, si necesitan comida, también. Si sucede algo ya tienen nuestros números. Así que mañana, aproximadamente a esta hora, nos volveremos a reunir para decidir qué hacer. ¿De acuerdo? — explicó Nnoitra, de pie en el marco de la habitación donde Orihime y Ulquiorra pasarían la noche y parte del próximo día.<p>

El de ojos verdes y a pelirroja solo asintieron sin reprochar, aún no creyendo lo que sucedía.

— De acuerdo, me voy. Si ven algo sospechoso, no duden en llamar. — se despidió el alto joven y cerró la puerta tras él.

Orihime suspiró, tomó su pequeña maleta y la dejó en un mueble de la habitación, a decir verdad, el lugar no estaba nada mal. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

— Vaya. ¿Quién diría que nos meteríamos en tantos problemas? — dijo la pelirroja cerrando los ojos.

— Lo sé. Pero, Nnoitra y Tesla se encargarán. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. — contestó él, sentándose en la cama a un lado de Orihime.

— Sí. — dijo la chica girándose hacia un lado para encontrarse con la mirada de Ulquiorra, se quedó así por unos segundos. — ¿Ahora sí puedo decir que al fin hemos podido estar solos? — se acercó un poco más a él.

— Mejor no lo digas, puede resultar peor. — le contestó el de ojos verdes, bromeando.

El móvil de la chica sonó. Ella miró a Ulquiorra inmediatamente.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije.

— Shhh… — rió la pelirroja. — Es Nel… ¿Sí? — Unos gritos casi ensordecedores se escuchaban a través de la pequeña bocina del móvil, Orihime tuvo que alejarlo de su oído. — Chica, estoy bien. Sí… Sí… Sólo ésta noche, creo. Sí… ¿Protección? ¡Sí! Hay vigilancia de la pol… ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, entonces? — la chica sólo se puso roja y tapó con su mano la bocina del móvil. — ¡Nel, eres una sucia! No. — murmuró en voz baja, intentando fingir que todo estaba bien. — ¡Que no! Adiós.

Orihime cerró el móvil, lo puso en una pequeña mesa y se volvió a sentar junto al de ojos verdes, que la miraba divertido. La pelirroja fingió que no había pasado nada, se aclaró la garganta.

— Será mejor que no vuelvas a decir esa frase cuando estés conmigo. — dijo él.

— Sí, prometo que ya no lo haré. — contestó la chica riendo.

Volvió su rostro hacia él. Se encontró con los ojos verdes de Ulquiorra, sin poder quedarse así mucho tiempo; bajó la mirada, llegando a su brazo enyesado y regresó a su rostro, tan blanco y perfecto; un poco afectado por los puntos que atravesaban una de sus cejas y algún raspón en su mejilla. El corazón de Orihime se contrajo, como si se tornara muy pequeño y sus adentros se enternecieron al recordar que aquellas marcas habían sido por causa de ella, por protegerla.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó el joven.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — dijo ella haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta, mientras colocaba con ternura la palma de su mano sobre una de las claras mejillas de Ulquiorra.

El de ojos verdes sólo le dedicó una mirada inmutable, seguido de una sonrisa casi invisible.

— Bien. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Ya tomaste el medicamento? Recuerda que el doctor dijo que en estos días podrías sentirte mare…

— Mareado, con dolor de cabeza, náuseas o presentar pérdida de memoria… — interrumpió él completando lo que Orihime quería decir. — Deja de preocuparte tanto… — se recostó sobre la almohada lentamente.

— Pero…

— Shhh… — interrumpió a la chica, tirando de su hombro y recostándola a su lado. — Por algo me dejaron ir del hospital, ¿no?

Orihime permaneció en silencio unos segundos frente a él y se dio por vencida, asintiendo con la cabeza a lo que el chico decía. Se acercó más a él.

— Gracias… No sé dónde estaría si no fuera por ti. — murmuró ella rodeando con su brazo la cintura del joven.

Ulquiorra no articuló palabra alguna, simplemente la estrechó con su brazo derecho y la acercó a su pecho, abrazándola. Así permanecieron hasta que la chica se quedó dormida en el regazo de él.


	14. Something In The Way

¡Hola, chicas!

¿Cómo están? Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de a historia y dejar sus alentadores reviews, siempre me suben los ánimos y me motivan para seguir escribiendo. Estoy muy feliz porque esta historia tiene visitantes hasta de Alemania, sin mencionar a muchos (y mis favoritos) países de latinoamérica c: ¡Muchas gracias a a todas por su apoyo! Las quiero mucho.

Planeo darle algunos capítulos más a petición de algunas personas, así que ya estaré informándoles. En fin, no las entretengo más. Disfrútenlo.

**Capítulo 14: **

**Something In The Way.**

**...  
><strong>

Recuerdo haberla abrazado. Recuerdo que hablamos hasta que se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Miré su tez blanca, sus mejillas rosadas y su cabello anaranjado cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, a unos pocos centímetros del mío. Su respiración tranquila y pausada me indicó que ya dormía. La contemplé por unos instantes más. Parecía que nada malo podría suceder en ese momento.

Con mucho cuidado, me incorporé de nuevo en la cama, sentándome; miré el reloj, eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche, suspiré. Esto es demasiado ridículo, no creo que realmente estemos en peligro extremo. Llevé una de mis manos hacia mi cabeza, comenzaba a doler de nuevo. Busqué los medicamentos que tenía que tomar y los ingerí con un poco de agua depositada en una botella con la insignia del hotel.

Me dirigí a un extremo de la habitación y me puse la chaqueta; busqué las llaves del auto y del apartamento dentro. Me aseguré de llevar conmigo la combinación de la caja. Me aproximé de nuevo a la cama y removí un poco de cabello que cubría parte de la frente de Orihime para besarla.

_Será mejor no involucrarla; ni a ella, ni a nadie más y enfrentarme a solas con quien sea que quiera algo de mí._

Me alejé de ella y me dirgí hacia la salida de la habitación. Caminé por el pasillo y mentí a los policías diciendo que iría al autoservicio ubicado a unas cuadras, dudaron por unos instantes, pero logré escabullirme y abordar mi auto para dirigirme al apartamento.

No pude encontrar nada extraño al entrar. Todas las cosas estaban en el mismo orden que las dejé. Me dirigí rápidamente al estudio, para llevarme la caja, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de mirar lo que tanto querían. La tomé y llevé con mi brazo móvil y me dirigí a la salida del apartamento, necesitaba regresar con Orihime lo más pronto posible.

Me metí en el auto de nuevo, esta vez con la caja. Conduje hasta llegar de nuevo al hotel, tomé la caja y entré al lugar. Intenté de pasar desaparecibido, pero... No pude encontrar esta vez a ningún policía, comencé a desconfiar. Me apresuré para llegar lo más pronto a la habitación. Subí las escaleras rápidamente y caminé por el pasillo alfombrado hasta llegar a la habitación; la cual abrí de un golpe.

— ¡Qué gusto! Pensamos que te nos habías escapado. — dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y corto, que tenía a Orihime atada de las muñecas y tobillos, en el suelo.

— ¡Sí! Esto le encantará a Aizen.

Escuché otra voz que me abordó por detrás y puso sobre mi nariz y boca algún químico en un pañuelo. Intenté detenerla, pero la otra se aproximó a mi y golpeó mi estómago con su rodilla. Quise mantanerme en pie, traté de aproximarme a Orihime, pero me desvanecí.

_— Fué mucho más fácil de lo que pensamos, ¿No, Loly?_

* * *

><p><em>¡Orihime!<em>

Abrí los ojos con mucha dificultad, tenía el cuerpo entumido y no podía moverme. Me di cuenta de que estaba tendida en el suelo de algún lugar obscuro. Traté de tocar mi rostro, que estaba adolorido y en contacto con el suelo, pero tampoco pude, estaba atada por las muñecas y tobillos. Reaccioné de golpe al darme cuenta de que estaba totalmente sola en un cuarto obscuro. Escuchaba pasos a lo lejos y algunos gritos de las mujeres que me trajeron aquí. Había una ventana muy grande a lo lejos de la habitación, por donde entraba un poco de luz de luna. ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? Lo último que recuerdo fue haber estado con Ulquiorra en el hotel...

**Ulquiorra**. Mi corazón dió un vuelco y sentí un agujero en mi pecho.

¿Dónde estará? Y... ¿Si lo hirieron? En estos momentos está muy débil... Tengo que salir de aquí para buscarlo... Ya.

Comencé a buscar con la mirada algún objeto que pudiera servirme de ayuda para escapar, pero la oscuridad no me ayudaba, miré hacia arriba y pude divisar las siluetas de algunos muebles y objetos metálicos encima, gracias a la luz de la luna.

Traté de incorporarme y logré elevar mi torso para sentarme en el suelo, aún con las manos atadas detrás y los tobillos también. Me arrastré por el piso hasta poder apoyar mi espalda contra algo que parecía un escritorio. Apoyé toda mi fuerza hacia aquel mueble con mi espalda y flexioné mis piernas para levantarme.

Después de varios intentos, por fin pude ponerme de pie. La habitación era bastante grande, mucho más grande que una recámara... Tan grande como una... ¡Oficina! ¿Podrían ser Las Noches?

Busqué con mis manos aún atadas por encima y en los cajones del escritorio, algo que pudiera liberarme, pero no podía encontrar nada, parecía que este piso estaba abandonado, al igual que todo el inmueble que había. Me dirigí con algunos saltos hacia otro escritorio, me giré para abrir uno de los cajones y encontré un cutter, por su textura, se notaba un poco oxidado y viejo, pero serviría de mucho.

Saqué la navaja y la giré hacia la cuerda que aprisionaba mis extremidades; la sujeté con mis dedos y comencé a frotarla contra la cuerda. No parecía tener algún resultado, los grumos de óxido impedían que la navaja pudiera siquiera cortar un papel. Quise llorar, gemí por la desesperación y exhalé.

De repente, volví a recordar que no tenía muchas opciones, ni tiempo y comencé a frotar frenéticamente la navaja contra el lazo. Después de unos segundos, comencé a sentir que la cuerda dejaba de apretar poco a poco mis muñecas, hasta que por fin se rompió y pude liberar mis manos. Me dirigí rápidamente con a navaja hacia mis tobillos.

De pronto, escuché aquellos pasos aproximarse hacia donde me encontraba. Tenía que esconderme en ese momento o me encontrarían...

_¿Qué haré?  
><em>

* * *

><p>— Mucho tiempo sin verte, Cifer.<p>

Ulquiorra no contestó, simplemente miró con desprecio al alto hombre de cabello castaño, que le hablaba mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba atado el de ojos verdes.

— ¿Vas a ignorarme? Sigues siendo tan malcriado como cuando te conocí... No te pareces en nada a tu padre. — dijo irónico Aizen.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Ya lo sabes... O, ¿quieres que te ruegue como lo hacía tu madre antes de...

— Cállate. No sabes nada de nosotros.

— ¿En verdad lo crees? Era el mejor amigo de tu padre, por si no lo recuerdas. Hasta me atrevo a decir que lo conocía mucho más que tú.

— Por favor. Si en verdad hubieras sido su "mejor amigo" te habría dejado algo después de morir. ¿No, lo crees, Aizen?

— Más te vale que me des esa combinación por las buenas... De igual forma, si te mato, todo eso pasará a mi posesión... Así que, adelante. Decide, Cifer.

— ¿Dónde está Orihime?

— Oh, sí, esa mujer. Mis sirvientas le están dando un... _caluroso_ recibimiento después de no haberse presentado estos últimos días al trabajo.

— ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! Ella no tiene nada que ver.

— ¿Y qué me harás? ¿Dispararme con tu yeso? — rió y buscó dentro de su saco. — Te enseñaré algo que sí puede hacerlo. — sacó de su ropa una pistola, con la que apuntó a distancia la frente de Ulquiorra. El joven sólo lo miró, tranquilo, como siempre.

— Anda, dispara y veamos si de verdad eres el segundo al que dej...

— ¡Cállate! — amenazó estrellando la punta del arma sobre la frente de Ulquiorra y acercándosele. — Si quieres que paren de darle la paliza que está sufriendo la mujer en este momento, me dirás esa combinación ahora.

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron con un impulso de sorpresa, y, la frustración y desesperación que sentía se reflejaron en su cuerpo. Intentó moverse, pero notó que estaba atado a una silla.

— Tsk...

* * *

><p>Las voces de aquellas mujeres y los pasos que se escuchaban parecían acercarse cada vez más. Froté con un frenesí de ansiedad la navaja contra la cuerda de mis pies hasta que pude cortarla. La sombra de los pasos ya se vislumbraba por debajo de la puerta que estaba a unos metros de mí.<p>

Ya no tenía tiempo para escapar... La puerta se abrió de golpe.

— Sigue inconsciente aún. Será mejor que vayas a revisar los alrededores, Loly.

— Está bien. Recuerda que si no la golpeas, Aizen se molestará...

— Ya lo sé, es mi turno de vengarme ahora. — dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

Escuché los pasos de la mujer acercándose a mí, lentamente. Me encontraba en el suelo con las manos y pies detrás de mí. Se quedó de pie a mi lado. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salir disparado de mi pecho.

— Despierta ya, holgazana. Tú y tu noviecito me han causado bastantes problemas... — reprochó con desprecio mientras me cogía de la ropa para levantarme del suelo. — Esta vez es mi turno de vengarme.

* * *

><p>— Decide ya, Cifer. Recuerda que cada momento que pasa es otro golpe para Inoue...<p>

Ulquiorra sólo podía mirarlo con rabia, era la primera vez que se reflejaba un sentimiento tan claro en sus ojos. Sus latidos comenzaron a ir más rápido, la angustia se apoderó de su cuerpo, en su corazón sintió un hueco. Incluso podría decirse que dolía. Pero... No tenía muchas opciones, era un hombre de cabeza fría. Gruñó con impotencia y sin pensarlo mucho, introdujo su mano al bolsillo donde guardó aquella combinación, la sacó y arrojó a los pies de Aizen.

— Veo que sabes elegir. — dijo complacido mientras tomaba el papel del suelo.

— ¡Cállate y ordénales que la dejen ya!

Aizen se echó a reír y se alejó para dirigirse a un extremo de la habitación, donde se encontraba la pequeña caja fuerte. Miró sonriente a Ulquiorra sobre su hombro.

— ¿Me crees estúpido o qué?

* * *

><p>La mujer rubia y de cabello corto que llevaba un parche en uno de sus ojos, hizo crujir los dedos de su puño derecho y se preparó para golpearme. Mi corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido. El miedo invadía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, pero no podía rendirme. Si no luchaba, estaría perdida.<p>

Esta vez, la oscuridad fue mi aliada. Aproximó su puño con rapidez hacia mi cara; esperé el golpe con los ojos cerrados, pero nunca llegó. Clavé en su estómago la navaja que guardaba tras mi espalda en un movimiento, antes de que me golpeara. Ella sólo gimió, sorprendida. Me soltó y caí al suelo, con la navaja en mis manos, que temblaban incontrolablemente.

Me costaba trabajo respirar, cuando la vi tendida en el suelo con sus manos cubriendo la herida en su abdomen, reaccioné. Tenía que huir en ese mismo instante. Me levanté torpemente, aún con la navaja en mi mano derecha y corrí fuera de aquella oficina, tropezándome con todo.

Subí frenéticamente las escaleras que seguían a un pasillo alumbrado, tenía que encontrar a Ulquiorra. Repentinamente escuché un grito desesperado.

_¡Loly!_

La mujer áun seguía consciente, si no me apresuraba me perseguirían hasta matarme. _¡Tengo que darme prisa! Ulquiorra está con Aizen._ Corrí desesperadamente por los pasillos y las escaleras, esperando encontrarlo. Sin esperarlo escuché las sirenas de la polícía. Nnoitra estaba aquí. _¡Por fin!_

Después de correr a prisa por el edificio, di con una oficina igual de grande que en la que me encontraba, tras la puerta medio abierta se escuchaba la voz de Aizen.

_Tengo que entrar._

* * *

><p>El de ojos verdes comenzó a buscar formas de escapar. Aizen estaba terminando de marcar el código en la caja fuerte. Ni siquiera le daría tiempo para desatarse... Y con ese brazo enyesado, menos. Tenía que ocurrir un milagro para que pudiera escapar y evitar que Aizen abriera la caja. La desesperación estaba apoderándose de él, nada típico en Ulquiorra. Tenía que pensar, ser racional. Pero... no estaba seguro si le serviría de algo pensar tanto.<p>

— Llegó la policía. — comentó tranquilo el castaño, mientras giraba a la rueda de la caja. — Ese par de estúpidas no pueden hacer nada bien.

Orihime aparreció y se asomó por el pequeño espacio de la puerta. Miró a Ulquiorra, atado a la silla, más cerca de la puerta y a Aizen, en un extremo de la oficina, tratando de abrir la caja. Se alegró en extremo de encontrarlo con bien. Ella hizo una seña al de ojos verdes con la mano, mientras entraba cuidadosamente por la puerta, a gatas.

Ulquiorra la miró soprendido, hace unos segundos todavía la imaginaba totalmente inmóvil por los "golpes", tirada en algún lugar del edificio. Ella le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, mientras se acercaba a él con la navaja manchada de sangre en una de sus manos. El de ojos jade aún no podía creer la osadía de Orihime, le era muy claro que la chica había herido a Menoly para poder escapar, pero a la vez, se sentía feliz de verla a salvo.

La pelirroja se colocó detrás de la silla donde estaba atado Ulquiorra y comenzó a tallar la cuerda en silencio y con mucho cuidado. El joven no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Aizen, vigilando cautelosamente sus movimientos. La chica cortó una cuerda y comenzó a desatar cautelosamente a Ulquiorra. El departamento de policía ya había entrado al lugar, se escuchaban las voces y pasos de los elementos aproximándose e invadiendo el edificio.

La caja hizo un ruido. Las miradas de los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la caja y al hombre.

— Por fin... — exclamó Aizen sacando algo de aquella caja fuerte, se giró hacia Ulquiorra, encontrándolo desatado y con la pelirroja junto a él . — ¡No se muevan! — ladró con furia apuntando el cañón de su arma hacia ellos. — Si hacen algo, no dudaré en disparar...

Apoyada en el brazo con el que apuntaba, tenía una pequeña caja de madera. Parecía un tanto antigua, y, al verla Ulquiorra pareció haber encontrado un lugar en su memoria. Se puso de pie.

— Esa caja... — musitó el joven.

— ¡OYE! Si das un paso más te vuelo la cabeza, Cifer. — gruñó intimidante apuntándole con la pistola. — Veamos ahora la fortuna que te dejó _papi._

Con su mano izquierda, levantó la tapa de aquella caja, que no era muy grande, aproximadamente, unos veinticinco, por quince centímetros de alto. Los ojos de los tres se posaron en aquella caja, que ni el mismo Ulquiorra tenía conocimiento de lo que había dentro.

La expresión de Aizen cambió todo en ese momento. Frució el ceño y comenzó a sacar de la caja lo que había dentro, como si no le sirviera, buscando desesperadamente con la mano algo más en el fondo. En el suelo caían, lentamente y una tras otra, fotografías.

— ¿¡Qué es ésto!? — gritó desconcertado Aizen a Ulquiorra, que miraba atónito el contenido del paquete mientras el hombre volcaba la caja, haciendo caer decenas más de fotografías en el suelo. — ¿¡Qué demonios es ésto, Cifer!? ¿¡Dónde está el dinero!? — murmuró furioso acercándose rápidamente a Orihime, apuntando con el arma al de ojos verdes.

— No lo sé...

— ¡No te hagas el inocente y dímelo de una puta vez antes de que una bala entre su cabeza! — ladró fuera de sí, aprisionando con su brazo el cuello de Orihime y apuntando su arma en la sien de la chica.

— ¡No hay otra caja, Aizen!

— Bien. Te contaré hasta tres para que me lo digas, cuando termine dispararé. ¿Entendiste? — Ulquiorra miraba a Orihime y al hombre intentando pensar en alguna forma para liberarla. — Uno...

— ¿Cuánto dinero quieres? Te lo daré pero déjanos ir. — intentó negociar el chico de ojos verdes con el hombre, que rió, perdiendo la cordura.

— Dos...

Orihime sacó sigilosamente la navaja que guardaba, mostrándola a Ulquiorra por debajo de su cintura e intentando comuncarse con miradas. El joven intentaba decirlque que no, pero la chica colocó el arma con la navaja haca atrás, en el dorso de su mano, lista para herir a Aizen antes de terminar la cuenta.

— ¿No me lo dirás? Está bien, si te quedarás con el dinero, no dejaré que quedes con la mujer.

— ¿¡De qué maldito dinero hablas!?

— ¡No te hagas el idiota! Tu padre me dijo que te haredaría toda su fortuna antes de que muriera.

— ¡Esa caja fué lo único que me dejó!

— ¡Ahh! ¡Mierda! — Aizen gimió de dolor.

Inesperadamente, la pelirroja había clavado, en uno de los costados del hombre, la navaja. Corrió liberándose de él mientras Aizen sacaba la navaja de su carne y la arrojaba en el suelo, gimiendo.

— Maldita... — amenazó acercándosele con el arma, liberando el seguro de la misma y hundiendo su dedo índice en el gatillo.

Ulquiorra se lanzó sobre el hombre, desviando el disparo hacia una de la paredes. Forcejearon mientras Aizen intentaba apuntar para dispararle, y el joven, de quitarle el arma. Orihime llamó preocupada el nombre de Ulquiorra varias veces a gritos, pero no se detendrían.

— ¡Alto ahí! ¡Departamento de policía!

Los elementos de la policía habían arrivado al lugar, comenzaron a rodear la pelea, apuntaban a Aizen y Ulquiorra con sus armas, mientras forcejeaban. Las manos que querían apoderarse del arma desaparecieron entre los cuerpos de ambos hombres que luchaban. De pronto, al arma disparó y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Orihime abrió los ojos con terror y corrió en menos de un segundo hacia donde yacían los dos cuerpos que se cubrían de sangre, pensó lo peor mientras se movía, pero la detuvieron.

— ¡Espera, Orihime, es peligroso! — le advirtió Nnoitra, impidiéndole avanzar más mientras la sostenía de los hombros.

— ¡Déjame ir, tengo que ver a Ulquiorra! — chilló mientras intentaba liberarse desesperadamente de los brazos de Nnoitra y Tesla.

El cuerpo de Aizen había quedado sobre el de Ulquiorra, y los dos, sobre un charco de rojo líquido. El cuerpo inerte que estaba sobre el del joven comenzó a moverse, Orihime se quedó inmóvil y se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, soltando un gemido ahogado... Cuando Ulquiorra lo empujó a un lado con su único brazo móvil para incorporarse y ponerse de pie.

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron cristalinos al mirar al joven de ojos jade caminar de nuevo hacia ella, con uno de sus brazos en un yeso, algunos golpes y raspones, sus ropas y manos manchadas de sangre, pero sano y salvo. Estaba vivo.

La chica se libró de los agentes y corrió hacia él, aferrándose al cuello de Ulquiorra con sus brazos y hundiéndose en su blanco cuello. Ulquiorra se flexionó un poco, quedando a la altura de su chica, sus miradas suplicantes, y perdidas hasta ese momento, se encontraron. Sus rostros rozándose con deseo y sus labios impacientes y dudosos, que se rozaban con ansiedad y después, se alejaban de un momento a otro. La mano de Ulquiorra se aferró al cuello y quijada de Orihime, mientras acercaba su rostro para besar desesperadamente sus labios; estrechaba la cintura de la joven con su mano, acercándola lo más que pudo a él. El aroma de su roja cabellera lo envolvió, haciéndolo olvidar por un momento todo lo que habían tenido que pasar.

Los chillidos de las sirenas de las patrullas y el bullicio de la policía invadiendo el edificio permanecían, mientras aquellos dos se unían en un abrazo. ¿Podrían acercarse más? De ser posible tendrían que fundirse. ¿Qué pasaría con Aizen y sus dos secuaces? ¿Ulquiorra era hijo de un millonario? ¿Aizen conocía a su padre? Orihime no podía articular palabra alguna, su entrecortada respiración y el llanto incontenible de sentimientos encontrados le impedían decir algo. De igual forma, eso ya no era importante, estaba con él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y su dulce aroma. El estar así era más que suficiente. Ulquiorra se mantenía a raya, como siempre, siendo quien salvara a la chica de su desesperación. Si bien, estaba extrañanamente feliz por haberse librado de aquella amenaza y ver a Orihime a salvo y, a la vez, haber pasado el susto de su vida, no lo demostraría (más que con ella). Él no era de ese tipo. Se quedaron así quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

— Esto es tuyo, ¿No? — le habló Nnoitra al joven extendiéndole la caja con su contenido dentro. Ulquiorra lo miró y después a la caja.

— Sí, gracias. — contestó tan tranquilo como jamás se lo había visto antes.

Aquella noche, fue la más escandalosa en la vida de aquellos dos. Las dos mujeres cómplices de Aizen fueron arrestadas, una directamente y, la otra, recibió atención médica antes de ser llevda por la policía. Nel y Grimmjow aparecieron, haciendo toda clase de preguntas a sus amigos y casi no pudiendo creer lo sucedido. Los detectives explicaron todo a la pareja, ya que, Orihime estaba en un tipo de shock y Ulquiorra, era un hombre de pocas palabras. Después de haberse enterado, los llevaron de regreso al apartamento de Ulquiorra, donde al fin, se sintieron tan tranquilos como la primera vez.

Después de haberse duchado cada quien en uno de los dos baños del apartamento de Ulquiorra, fueron a dormir cada quien, en uno de los dos cuartos del apartamento, separados. Siempre había sido así, una relación _estira y afloja_, reprimir las emociones y sentimientos hasta no aguantar más, y de vez en vez, cuando ese volcán de sentimientos se encontrara erupacionado en un momento de debilidad; cuando aparecía una posibilidad de perderlo todo, algún peligro, una potencial partida. Sólo en ese momento.

Orihime daba vueltas en la cama. Se tapaba con las sábanas, y al siguiente minuto, se destapaba. Acomodaba las almohadas, después las quitaba. Miraba la ventana, después al armario del otro extremo de la habitación. De repente hacía mucho calor. No podía dormir. No sabiendo que su debilidad de ojos verdes dormía a unos pasos de ella. No se sentía segura. Por un momento tuvo ganas de ir hasta su habitación y meterse en su cama como lo hizo la primera vez, pero ahora no se sentía capaz. ¿Porqué? Aunado a todo, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. ¿Qué le diría?

Del otro lado del pasillo, Ulquiorra intentaba cerrar los ojos, pero no lo conseguía. Se giraba hacia un lado y al otro sobre blanco colchón, miraba la lluvia a través de los cristales de su ventana. Sacaba una pierna de las sábanas, y luego la otra. ¿Estará dormida Orihime? No sabía si era por todo el ajetreo de los últimos días, pero no lograba conseguir tener ni un poco de sueño. Podría ir a su habitación en este momento, por lo menos para mirarla dormir y al amanecer, regresar a su habitación; como lo hizo la primera vez que la trajo a su apartamento. Podría decirle muchas cosas que hacía semanas quería decirle, pero, ¿Sería el momento preciso? ¡Qué diablos!

Se levantó fastidiado de la cama, pensó en ponerse una playera o algo, pero dudó que Orihime estuviera despierta. Caminó hasta la salida de su habitación, abrió la puerta y caminó por el pasillo, topándose a Orihime de pie frente a él. Los dos enmudecieron por un segundo, intercambiando miradas estupefactas.

— ...Hola.

— Hola. — contestó ella sonriente, mirándolo a él, notando que no llevaba nada que cubriera su claro torso y luego a la alfombra en el suelo.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Orihime soltó una risita.

— No. — volvieron a repetir juntos. Los dos hicieron una mueca y callaron sin cruzar miradas por un instante. Ese silencio estaba resultando muy incómodo.

— ¿Quieres... — rompió el silencio Ulquiorra, haciendo señas con su mano indicando el camino hacia su habitación.

— Ah... S-sí. — contestó la chica rápidamente.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación, Orihime se sentó en la cama blanca, y Ulquiorra hizo lo mismo después, quedando frente a ella.

— Por cierto... ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Iba a decírtelo cuando estábamos en el hotel, pero...

— Gracias... — dijo Ulquiorra intentando no sonreír. — Perdón por haberme ido del hotel sin decirte nada... y por todo lo demás. — dijo Ulquiorra de la nada.

—No, no te preocupes. — contestó la chica, con esa sonrisa que, para Ulquiorra, hacía que las cosas parecieran irreales. — No sabía que tu padre y Aizen...

— Lo sé... Quieres saber la historia, ¿No es así? — contestó el chico, extrañamente accesible.

— ¡Oh, no! Bueno, sólo si quisieras contarme...

— Creo que tienes que saberlo... — dijo sin titubear. Orihime sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras lo miraba. — Mi padre conocía a Aizen desde que tengo memoria, fueron a la universidad juntos. Aizen no tenía familia, según mi padre, era huérfano y tuvo que salir adelante por sus propios medios... Debido a eso, hacían muchas cosas juntos y mantuvieron su amistad durante muchos años, hasta que mi padre conoció a mi madre, y ellos omenzaron a distanciarse. Después de que mi padre se casara, volvió a encontrarse con él y se hicieron socios para empezar a crear algunas de las empresas que actualmente administro yo.

—Vaya, no lo sabía.

— Si... Antes de que mi madre muriera comencé a tener algunos problemas con mi padre y nos distanciamos.

— ¿Porqué?

— Mi padre siempre quiso que estudiara negocios en la universidad para continuar haciéndome cargo de sus empresas, como el decía, pero... Nunca fué realmente lo que yo quería. Así que tuve que estudiar negocios y artes al mismo tiempo... Y, naturalmente, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo. Mi madre me apoyaba, pero él se molestaba cuando ella quería hacerlo entender; muchas veces discutíamos por eso; yo y mi madre, contra su opinión. Durante la universidad estuve en constante discusión con mi padre y por alguna razón sentía que Aizen no lo ayudaba a comprender.

— Pero... ¿Porqué el rencor hacia tí?

— Realmente no lo sé. Cuando mi padre murió dejó a mi cargo todas las empresas que el administraba; he pensado que tal vez Aizen creía que mi padre las dejaría a su cargo, pero no lo hizo. Además de que, el día que se leyó su testamento, se dió a conocer que mi padre había dejado algo más para mí, pero tendrían que dármelo hasta estas fechas. Ahora sé que imaginó que eran todas sus propiedades y su dinero.

— Vaya... Quién lo diría.

— Lo sé. Es extraño. Al final, mi padre y yo nos reconociliamos, siempre habíamos tenido una _buena_ relación, hasta aquellos problemas de los que te he hablado.

— Entiendo, menos mal. — comentó aliviada la pelirroja. — Me alegra que por fin podamos estar tranquilos.

— Sí. — agregó Ulquiorra mientras suspiraba y hacía un recuento mental _express_ de los hechos antes ocurridos y entonces recordó instantáneamente el motivo de haber ido a buscar a la chica a la habitación donde dormía.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Ahm... De hecho, quería preguntarte algo.

— Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Qué es? — preguntó inocente Orihime. Ulquiorra se encontró con aquellos ojos ceniza que lo hicieron recordar la primera vez que la vio, sentada en aquél avión donde él pretendió no escuchar ni prestar atención alguna a lo que hablaba con Grimmjow. Su corazón parecía comenzar a revivir, después de mucho tiempo, comenzó a palpitar intensamente mientras preparaba las escasas palabras que diría, pensó evadir diciendo otra cosa, pero recordó haberse prometido a sí mismo el dejar de esperar hasta que todo pareciera estar en peligro. Inhaló antes de hablar y detuvo sus ojos en los de la pelirroja.

— ¿... Quisieras ser mi novia, Orihime?

La chica se sorprendió. No esperaba aquello, no hoy, no en ese preciso momento. Se quedó inmóvil y miles de pensamentos atravesaron su mente. Ya no era una opción hacerse la inmutable, por que en realidad, ela sabía perfectamente que él era la única persona a la que aceptaría volver a darle su corazón.

— Sí... Sí quiero. — contestó sin poder evitar la gran felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Ulquiorra la miró con una sonrisa también.

— ¿D-De verdad? — musitó el joven mientras la chica se acercaba a él y atrapaba el cuello en sus brazos.

— ¡Sí! — contestó Orihime sintiendo su peso ganar al de Ulquiorra, cayendo los dos hacia atrás en la cama.

Se miraron por unos instantes y casi inconscientemente, acercaron sus rostros para unir sus labios en un beso tímido y sin prisa, que provocaba que escalofríos recorrieran la espalda de los dos. El dulce tacto de las yemas de los dedos de Ulquiorra en la piel de la chica, la hicieron perder el suelo instantáneamente.

Los dos se quedaron uno en los ojos del otro, descifrando sin palabras lo que pensaban. Orihime se abrazó al pecho del joven, y él estrechó a la pelirroja entre sus brazos; hasta quedarse dormidos. Aquella noche de pocas horas, durmieron tranquilos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


End file.
